The Bloodline
by dondena
Summary: Randall Boggs is back from the human world and is reformed. But now, there are some others in his world that want to change things for him. Is it good or bad? This is my first Monsters, Inc story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in the Monsters, Inc. section. I tried not to make Randall sound too OC, but I'm trying to make him nearly like how he was when he used to be friendlier, but after he is reformed from after being banished and found his way back and having faced consequences for his actions. But his life is about to change.**

 **And in this, Randall has no direct family. Just the way I see it. Randall's my favorite character from this movie.**

 **I only own the OCs in this. Please, no flames. Just enjoy the story and love to see it reviewed. And at times, even advice is welcome that can be used for the story too.**

It had been over well over three years since Randall's return from the Louisiana bayou.

In the dimension of the monsters, in the city of Monstropolis, Randall was back at Monsters, Inc, but attending to more of being more of an engineer of the laughing canisters, as he wasn't much fond of being able to make kids laugh. Randall still had his own sense of humor though.

In the time that he had come back, he had been to a trial and he had been sentenced to six months in jail and another two years on probation. So Randall had to watch what he did right now before he would be called a fully rehabilitated monster.

James Sullivan kept an eye on him, as did his friend, Mike Wazowski. Though a lot of the other employees watched him too, as they knew what he was like before.

But after three years being back, his probation was nearing its end, and Randall couldn't wait for it to come. He had so many limited activities at the moment, not that he wanted to get out and party anyway.

He had calmed down quite a bit and had realized what a fool he had been in all that time. It had taken him a long time to forgive Sulley and Mike for what they had done to him and ruin his plans so long ago, but then, more of it had been his ex-boss's fault.

Now that Randall was almost nearly like his old college friendly days person, he was tolerated much more easily now. His manners had improved, but still held a crude sense of humor, and there were still some things that could set off his temper here and there, but he really did try to be more patient with others around him.

…

At another scaring company some distance away, there were some female lizard monsters that had successful careers as scarers and were now wanting a new chapter in their lives: motherhood to go along with it.

They were a band of childhood friends. Lisa, Fiona, Sadie, Rhoda, and Iona. They were as close as sisters. In fact, they called each other sisters.

Lisa was a rosy pink one, with two arms and four legs. She had hazel eyes, 2 fronds on her head before her red hair.

Fiona was navy blue, with four arms and four legs. She had brown eyes, 3 fronds before her black hair.

Sadie was a violet color, with four arms and four legs. She had blue eyes, 4 fronds before her black hair.

Rhoda was a mix of blue and orange, with three pairs of arms and four legs. She also had blue eyes, 1 frond before her blonde hair.

And Iona was red with two arms and three pairs of legs. She had amber eyes, 3 fronds before her red hair.

The girls were all looking for special males to help them get families started. Reptilians were so hard to come by as they were so misunderstood. There were none at where they worked, but Fiona and Rhoda had some brothers that would always help out their sisters when needed.

Sadie was one day doing some filing for their boss and at one point, she came across a file for a rival company, Monsters, Inc. She went through all the folders to see who they were about and she soon happened across one with a male lizard in it. Her eyes widened at this.

She looked over the information. His name was Randall Boggs. He was listed as a top scarer for the company from this time. Some of his abilities were blending and disappearing and climbing walls. He had gone to Monsters University.

Sadie was quite impressed with his file. She had a good look at his picture too. She loved his smile. He had great coloring too, of the blue and purple on him. And his gorgeous green eyes. She saw that he had four arms and four legs.

This male looked quite impressive to her. She had to tell her sisters.

She summoned them all to her place that evening and showed them all the file.

"Since we are all looking for an acceptable male, I came across this file today. He looks like a suitable male." Sadie said. She opened the file.

The four other females looked at Randall's file and picture with enthusiasm. They were impressed with his qualities. It also said he was single and had no said related family.

"If he has no family, then it would be right to give him some family of his own." Rhoda said.

"Since good lizard males are in so much shortage here in these parts, he's our next best choice. What do you think, Lisa?" Fiona stated.

"I think he's a good choice to further along his bloodline. His qualities are impressive." Lisa replied.

"But who gets to help him further his bloodline?" Iona asked.

"We all can. If we are all able to share him?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, we can share him." Sadie said. "So when do we start?"

"As soon as we get a plan underway to get him. We need to get him away from all seeing eyes." Lisa said.

The girls began to formulate a plan to get Randall into their clutches.


	2. Chapter 2

When it was decided how they were going to lure Randall in, at least they hoped this decision would work, Fiona and Rhoda told their brothers that they had found a male who would father their offspring that they wanted.

The brothers were all older than their sisters and were quite protective of them, but did support their sisters' decision to let them have their own lives and want to start families. But they said that they wanted to be involved when they first met this new male.

Both Fiona and Rhoda had two older brothers. Lisa, Iona, and Sadie all had one or two sisters. But they all lived far away elsewhere. This plan to get Randall was all theirs, as long as the four brothers were involved just for safety requirements.

The plan was set. They set it into motion the next day.

…

Randall was doing his usual daily routine at his job when Celia, Mike's girl, stopped him for a moment.

"Randall, I have something for you." Celia said.

"What is it? I have to get these canisters to the laugh floor." He replied.

"There's a letter that came for you. I'll hold it for you here until you get the floor filled." She said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." He said and continued pushing the laugh canisters to the floor.

He filled them and came back. He normally never got any mail other than bills. And maybe something about an occasional meeting. Since for the past couple years, he had many meetings on progress reports on how he was handling his probation. He hoped it was from his probation officer, saying his time was up. Though the letters usually came to his home, not his job.

Randall got the envelope from Celia and opened it up. He had some time to read it before he was due to fill up more canisters.

He saw that it was an invitation to a special dinner for reptilians tomorrow night. And he had earned a special dinner for all he had done.

He looked at it kind of weirdly. If it meant all he had done since he got back home, then he thought that was worth rewarding.

Randall was free to go to restaurants and do things on his own, as long as he never resorted to making killer machines or trying to kidnap children or trying to harm others. He had promised himself he would never go back to doing that again. He had also promised the others around him too.

But the surprise of a free dinner rewarding his good deeds was too good to pass up. He would go. The paper gave off a location too. This wouldn't go against his probation. And for once, it was only for reptilians like himself. It would be nice to meet some new ones.

….

Randall was nervous about meeting these new reptilians, but he hadn't been around others of his kind for a long time. He was happy for this. He hoped to make some new friends.

He found the address provided and it looked like a building that had recently gone through renovations.

"Well, this is it. Time to go meet them." He said to himself. He walked fourth into the building's front doors.

The five females and the four brothers were all busy getting food prepared for the special dinner that had been invented to lure Randall Boggs into their plans.

When they all heard the doors open and close, they looked to see who it was, and indeed, apparently the invitation had done its work well. Randall had responded.

He had come and the girls thought he looked quite attractive from the start. He seemed nervous. That was fine.

Randall saw a large table set out with silverware all set up with some chairs around it too. But where was everyone?

"Hello?" He called out.

"We're all in here." A female voice answered. "Be right out."

It had been Lisa who answered. She sent the males to welcome him and show him to his seat.

Two males went to greet him. Randall was real shaky. He saw some somewhat larger males coming at him. He hoped they wouldn't be mean to him.

"Hello, Mr. Boggs. We've been waiting for you. Welcome to the dinner party." A large dark skinned male with four arms and six legs greeted him. His companion was white with two arms and four legs.

"Hi. Thanks. I've never been invited to something like this before, that was just for ones like me." Randall said.

"This dinner is for ones who have been top scarers of their company." The white one said.

"I was for a long time, but my job now uses laugh energy instead of screaming." Randall said.

"Yeah, we know. They found it useful, but we still use the same screams as all time. Here, right this way. The food is almost ready."

Randall was led to a seat near the head of the table. "You are a high guest of honor, so you'll be sitting here." The dark one said.

"Thanks." Randall replied.

The two males walked back to the kitchen and began helping their sisters get plates of food ready. Randall would be given his last, as they had a plan for him.

When they all had plates of food ready, they all brought their own out and put them to where they were going to sit. Randall saw five different looking females and they were all eye catchers to him.

All their different colors and different pairs of arms and legs was all different and impressive.

The girls could see that they had Randall's attention. They would seek to impress him later on.

Iona was the one that went up and gave him a menu of what foods they had. She stood by patiently and waited for his order.

He had ordered some steak, tuna like salad, some bread, and some water.

Once his order was taken, the food was put on his plate and then, for this plan to be fully set, some powder was slipped into his salad and mixed up. Then Rhoda carried it out to him.

"Here you go, Mr. Boggs." Rhoda said.

"Thanks. And Randall is just fine." He said.

Randall felt like he was starving. He had fasted since lunch to feel this hungry for this meal. Now that he had his food, all the other lizard monsters came out of the kitchen and sat down to their meals as well.

"Now that we are all here, we are here to celebrate the honor of Mr. Randall Boggs of being the top scarer reptilian of his job, that is, before they switched, and to honor what he does now." A brown skinned male raised a toast.

Randall blushed. "I wouldn't know if I count my job now as a blessing as being a scarer was."

"But they let you have a job right?" Iona asked.

"Yes. But I have my limitations. Being a scarer was far better." Randall said. "But who are all of you and what are your honors?"

They all proceeded to tell their names and their positions, even if some were fake job answers, but it all was related to scaring.

Then they tucked into their meals. The ones closest to Randall were watching him eat, hoping he would eat the salad soon.

Randall ate his steak first. It was real good. Then he ate his bread. Then he tucked into his salad.

They all were watching when he ate that. It was just a matter of time now.

Randall finished all his food and then drank his water. "This was all great food." He said.

"Thanks. Want anymore?" Sadie asked.

"I think that's enough. What's for dessert?"

"Some vanilla cake if you want some." Lisa said.

"Sure." He said.

Iona gladly went and got him a small plate of the cake.

Randall happily ate his cake and just as he finished it, a new feeling came over him. His head felt like it was spinning and his vision blurred more that it did already. He had some glasses, but preferred only wearing them at home.

"Uh, thanks for this amazing dinner and giving me this honor, but I think I should be heading home now." Randall said.

"Did you drive here?" Sadie asked.

"No. I ride the bus." He said.

Randall got up from his seat and was going to go wait for the next bus. He wasn't feeling too good right now. He moaned. None of the other lizards tried to get at him. They knew the drug was going to take him at any moment.

Just as he was just about to the doors, he collapsed to the floor. The drug had done its work.

The others all stood up and went over to him.

"That was one powerful drug." Fiona said.

"How long is he going to be out?" Rhoda asked.

"It'll be a good few hours. But we should get him to the place if you want this to work." Joe, the dark skinned male said. He was one of Fiona's bros. He had four arms and six legs. He had 2 fronds and brown eyes.

Buster, who was one of Rhoda's bros, was white with two arms and four legs. He brought forth some rope to restrain Randall's hands to make sure he wouldn't fight back when he woke up, if he should come to early. He had 1 frond and blue eyes.

After he was tied up, the big family of lizards picked Randall up and took him out to a van. He was laid in the back gently. The boys all knew that their sisters didn't want Randall harmed. They would take care of him while the girls stayed behind to clean up the food and would be bringing it with them to the hideout.

Chiro was Fiona's other bro, having two arms and four legs. He was brown with black stripes on his back. He had 3 fronds and red eyes.

And Graf, who was Rhoda's other bro. He was grayish with six arms and six legs. He had 2 fronds and green eyes.

The four boys got Randall to their hideout in an hour and took him to a holding cell. They were going to be sure he didn't escape until they were done with him. For the moment, they were taking care of their sisters' wishes.

Chiro set Randall down on the mattress and Buster put a shackle around Randall's neck. This was the ultimate way to prevent his escape.

His arms were left tied up behind his back and with the bond on his neck, Randall wasn't going anywhere. His legs were left loose.

There was a sink and toilet by him. And he was lying on the mattress so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable sitting on that hard floor.

The shackle was made sure to be locked onto Randall's neck and it was made sure that he wasn't hurt or anything, then Randall was left to wake up. His cell was locked up as they left.

…

The girls soon arrived and made sure their potential mate had been well taken care of. He was. He just looked like he was sleeping peacefully. He would wake up soon and they knew he wasn't going to be too happy being where he was, but they were going to make sure that he did what they wanted from him. He wasn't leaving until he did.

 **This is not beta read. It was strange for me to think up all the ways that these lizard monsters could be. Since there were all kinds of exotic monsters in their world. I hope I didn't get any mixture of arms and legs or color mixed up in this.**

 **And to note: Female lizards might have hair and males don't. Some pics by my friend BlackShuriken on here helped inspire it. But then, don't know what the female lizards look like in the movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

Within two hours of being taken away and imprisoned, Randall began to wake up. His head still felt dizzy and he was tired, but he didn't know what had happened to him just yet.

He tried to raise his right upper hand to his head to rub it, but he found he couldn't even move it. He could make it move, but it just wouldn't come forward. He felt some weight on it and his other arms and felt that they were bound behind his back.

Randall growled and began struggling. He also felt something on his neck and when he raised his head some more, he heard the chain on it rattle and he saw it. He didn't like this.

Then he looked around the room he was in. He was on a plain mattress and was in a room nearly like he had been in prison. He saw the cage door. No! He couldn't be back in prison!

He began to violently struggle. But in his cell, he hadn't been tied up like this. He remembered the dinner party, eating and then not feeling well, but after that was a pure blank.

Finding himself like this in this room made him realize that he had been lured into a trap! He had to get out of here. He didn't know what they wanted with him, but he was going to make sure they didn't get the chance. But trying to escape the shackle on his neck and the tightly tied ropes was for not.

After a lot of struggling, Randall had made it to his feet, but there was nothing in the room that could help cut the ropes on his hands. He had felt them beginning to dig into his skin.

He was breathing heavily, as he was enormously terrified of what was going to happen to him if he couldn't escape, from wherever he was at.

He had gotten off the mattress and pulled to the end of the chain. He tried using what strength he had to try to get loose off the chain, but it was secure and he pulled too hard and began to slightly choke him. He didn't want that to happen, so he had no choice but to relax.

For the moment, he found he couldn't reach the sink or the door, but he could reach the toilet, should he need to go. This was the most awkward moment he had had for quite a while since he got back to this dimension.

He eyed the sink for a good moment, realizing he was thirsty. He might be able to use his tail to turn the faucet on, if he could reach it. But it too far away to reach.

On a video screen, Randall was being watched by the girls and the boys. They saw that he was trying to get a hold of his surroundings.

"Are we ever going to turn him loose?" Sadie asked.

"We have to be able to make sure we can trust him first." Lisa said.

"What about feeding and letting him drink?"

"Yes, we'll make sure he gets all that too. After he does his task for us every day." Iona replied.

Though all the girls were wanting Randall to father their offspring, Sadie was the one at most being the most thoughtful of his needs. "He's eyeing the sink like he's thirsty." She said.

"It would be better if the drug works it's way out of his system a little more first." Joe said.

Back in the cell, when Randall couldn't do much else, he returned to the mattress and sat down. With his arms tied behind him and a shackle on his neck, he knew wasn't going anywhere. He tried moving his arms again and nothing but feeling the burning of some open skin. He stopped. He bared his teeth at the discomfort.

He thought for awhile how he was going to escape. If he was ever turned loose, he would do it. But it didn't show like there were any signs of anyone coming to his cell.

Sleep eventually found him again.

….

The other lizards waited until morning before they would go in and see how he was doing. Graf and Joe went in to see him.

Randall was sleeping soundly when he heard the noise of his cell being unlocked. He raised his head to see who it was. His blurry vision could make out dark skin and gray skin.

"Who's there?" Randall asked, nervous of his captors.

"Joe and Graf, Mr. Boggs." Joe replied. "Seeing how you are this morning."

The two males were soon within Randall's good line of sight, up close enough. With his hands still tied up behind him, Randall couldn't move real fast. He tried and failed to push himself up.

"Why did you kidnap me and tie me up? Where am I?" Randall demanded. "I thought you were wanting to honor my scare record from back then."

"And we did. You are forty miles away from Monstropolis, so don't even think you're going to get back to the city for quite some time." Graf said.

Randall's eyes widened. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Our sisters are the masterminds behind this. We are just here as backup for them. Protecting our sisters is our job as brothers." Joe said.

"But to answer you, well, let's just say that our sisters have found you quite attractive, Randall. They want you here to do a job for them." Graf said.

Randall was surprised and shocked. "What sort of a job? I can do a job, but not like this."

"You'll get rewarded with food and drink after you complete what they want you to do." Joe said.

Randall still felt his mouth was dry. He licked his lips. "But what sort of job is it?"

"Furthering the bloodline." Graf said.

Joe and Graf weren't surprised when they saw Randall's eyes widen and got a worried look on his face. "Have fun." Joe said.

"No! No! I won't do it!" Randall yelled after them.

Randall began to seriously struggle in his binds again, ignoring the pain in his wrists. He had faced some bad encounters in the past back when he was younger and he wasn't about to go back to that.

Joe and Graf left him alone and locked his cell back up and left.

Randall was left struggling for what was his life. And if he refused to do what they wanted, who knows what they were going to do to him. "Let me go!" He cried out.

After some five minutes of serious struggling, he stopped. He panted. He was up on his feet now and for the moment, there was no way out of this. He moved to the very far corner of the cell, putting his tail under his left set of legs. He wasn't going to allow this to happen if he had anything to do with it.

….

"Now look what you guys did. You scared him." Fiona said.

"Just to spice it up a bit." Joe said.

"How are we going to get him to cooperate now?" Iona asked.

"We talk and calm him down first." Sadie said.

"Maybe you, Sadie, should be the first one to go in with him, since you are the talker and calmest one." Fiona said.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Buster remarked.

"I'll be happy to, but unless you are needed, you boys really should stay away from him." Sadie ordered.

"We'll be happy to. This was all you girls' idea to bring him here." Chiro grumped.

Sadie was happy to be the first to go to her new mate.

…..

Sadie had a feeling Randall was going to be uncomfortable with this since Joe and Graf had told him what he was going to be doing. She had the keys in her hands.

From the cell, Randall heard footsteps approaching. He was still in the back corner. He would have vanished it wasn't for the fact that his shackle and ropes gave away his location. He hadn't been left for long and knew that this was now going to get underway. They weren't leaving him time to get to know them. But if they were going to be rapists, he would turn them in if he could. If they ever let him go.

And Randall knew that within days, he would be having another progress report due for his good behavior and maybe his probation would finally end. But he had to be there. Or he would be on probation longer, or worse, be sent back to prison. But this he had no control over.

Sadie reached the door and unlocked it. She stepped in to see Randall huddling in the back right corner. She could see he was scared. He had a wary look in his eyes. His tail was under him. His breathing was heavy.

Randall could see it was violet female lizard. She didn't look like much of a threat, but he had just been nervous considering what she would want him to do. His heart was pounding. "I know what you want, and I'm not going to let you do it!" He growled at her.

Sadie knew that she would have some work to do to make him feel comfortable with her and needing him to do what she wanted. Each of them were going to have their day with him.

"Randall, I was the one who found your file at my company and found your qualities attractive. And finding out you have no other family, this would be a good opportunity to further your bloodline." Sadie explained. "I will not downright force myself on you like some might. But if you want, we can talk and get to know each other."

Randall was still wary of her, but he loosened up a bit hearing that.

"If you feel that way, then how about you untie me?" He asked.

"How would I know I can trust you, because I know you are not in a trusting mood right now?" She said.

"Please, turn me loose. The ropes are cutting into my skin." Randall gave a low wince.

"Here, let me see." She said.

Randall allowed her behind him and she got a look at his hands. Indeed, there were wounds evolving. He waited for her to untie him, but she didn't.

"I'll be right back." She said and left. The door was wide open. The keys were at the entrance. If only Randall could get them, but couldn't.

Sadie returned shortly, but instead of a knife to cut the ropes, she had a bottle in her hands and some cotton balls.

"Hold still now. It may sting." She said.

Sadie got the liquid onto a cotton ball and began to dab it on around the ropes.

Randall hissed and his eyes widened. It sent him into a little panic and he struggled his hands again. "OW! Stop!"

"If you want the wounds to be alright, you need to let me tend to them. I know it hurts, but you have to hold still." Sadie ordered.

Randall clenched his teeth, but let her tend to the wounds, but she didn't undo the ropes.

"Untying my hands would help a lot better." He said.

"Sorry, but not until further notice." Sadie said. "That's the best I can do for now."

She set the bottle down at the entrance and came back to him. He had by now pulled his tail out from under himself and it was behind him now. She knew that he could possibly use it against her, but she could use hers too.

"Now what?" He stated. "I'm not going to do it."

"Ok, my name is Sadie. I am one of a few top scarers of my company, along my sisters. We aren't real sisters, but friends. We just like to call each other sisters. We have loving, supportive families and have successful careers and now we are just looking to have a family of our own. But around Monstropolis, lizard males just seem in short supply, Randall. With your reputation as a top scarer, and being like us, you were the best one to come by."

"And seeing as how you are single and have to family, this could be a new start for you in having a family of your own. Some that are related to you." Sadie explained.

It made sense to what she said. "I'd much rather be with a female that loves me for me. I'm not going to be used and then tossed out the door just because you girls want my bloodline continued. I've been used my whole life and am sick of it!"

"Randall, we aren't going to use you and toss you out, we want to be in your life. You have the five of us who do love you." Sadie said.

"You don't even know me! And I don't even know you." He said.

"You will. Each of us is going to tell about themselves when it is their turn. I'm the first one. I had more of your needs in mind." Sadie said.

She then proceeded to tell more about herself to him. She saw that he did seem to lighten up as she went. She did get him a bit comfortable with her some time later that he did tell some things about himself, but leaving out what he had done a while ago. He didn't want to go into that again.

…..

At Monsters, Inc, Sullivan was worried about Randall not calling in if he was sick or something. He wouldn't just not show up. He set about someone else covering his shift, but if he did show up, he was going to be in for a lecture. This was the first time he was pulling something like this, in Sulley's eyes.

It was part of his probation when he said that he couldn't attend work. This was trouble for him.

…..

The more comfortable that Randall remained, Sadie saw that she was going to have a chance. She had to get him in the mood soon. She still wouldn't force herself on him no matter how much she wanted him so badly.

Randall had relaxed around Sadie, but his hands were throbbing under the ropes. "Please, turn me loose, Sadie." He begged.

"There's only one way that's going to happen, Randall." She said. "Come on. Usually any male would jump at the chance to take a female who wants to take him."

"True usually, but I prefer knowing and trusting my partners first." He replied.

"We can take it nice and slow. We won't rush it." She said.

Randall could see she was persistent. Sadie was a nice female. She had been patient with him all day. She had even given him some cups of water from the sink to help his dry mouth.

"Come on, Randall. You are so attractive. Any female would be crazy not to want you. Your coloring is beautiful and the ability to blend into your surroundings is incredible. None of us can do that even though we are lizard monsters like yourself." Sadie gave him some encouragement.

He could see she was trying to seduce him. She was moving in on him now. It made him get up and back away. She was so sure of herself right now.

He gulped. He was back on the mattress. Sadie kept on him and then she jumped onto him.

"Oof!" Randall let out as his breath was knocked out of him. His hands screamed out too after being landed on.

Sadie was on top of him, smiling down on him. "Sorry if I hurt you, but I'm getting desperate now. Your scent is driving me crazy!" She cried out.

"Please, Sadie. You said you wouldn't force yourself on me." Randall said, trying to breathe.

"I'm not. But I do want you." She said and then kissed his cheek. But as she parted, she saw the scars on his face.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I was beaten with a shovel. By humans." He said shamefully.

"You poor guy. I can make this better." Sadie said and kissed the old injury.

Randall could see she was being gentle. But he just wanted to get out of here.

Sadie continued to kiss down Randall's body. He hadn't kissed her yet. She was going to work her magic.

Along with some gentle kissing and licks, using her hands, she massaged his body too.

The massaging seemed to be doing the trick. Randall could feel his body giving into this strange female. His coloring changed a bit more to pink, like a blushing. But turned more blue as well, saying it was relaxing him.

He let out a low moan. Sadie was pleased to hear that sound. It means her touches were working. She even tickled him a few times. Getting him to giggle and squirm was just fine with her. She was getting him turned on.

Randall could taste the air and he smelled her too. Her pheromones were strong now and were making him start to feel aroused. She was being so gentle and loving with him, but he still didn't want to just be used.

Sadie didn't touch him below the legs for quite awhile until she looked into his eyes again and he had a softer look this time. This time, she kissed him on the cheek and moved to his lips.

He did want to use the same tips on her as to what she was doing to him. But he couldn't. His body was still giving in to her touches and smell. He was very uncomfortable below the surface. His breathing had picked up.

When they broke apart for some air, Sadie saw that Randall was breathing hard. Her touch was seeming to turn him on. But she saw that he was tense and knew why. Now she reached back and touched him, making him release himself.

Randall was obviously ready for her now, she saw. She was more than happy to oblige.

She rubbed him and gave it a few licks. And when she was ready, she got her lower body into position and she lowered herself down onto him.

It hurt at first, but started to feel good. She gave out a good strong moan.

Randall felt the tightness of the female on him. His lower body was on his back, and she was beginning to move on him. Because of his arms, he had his upper body on his side. The feeling was becoming too strong and he began to move with her. He intertwined his tail with hers.

Despite the pain in his hands, the seduction had been too much and he gave into Sadie's magic touch. He moved faster.

Within several minutes, Randall finally shot his seed into Sadie. He gave one last hard thrust before stopping and breathing hard.

Sadie was pleased with his performance. She laid down beside him and kissed him again. "You were wonderful. Thank you." She said in his ear.

Randall didn't know what to say. He said he wouldn't do it, and then here, Sadie had gotten him to do her in the end. Though she had been a good lover, he just didn't like taking advantage of a female, though this one had done it with him. He felt used again. Sadie had gotten what she wanted from him. Now what?

She laid with him and cuddled into his neck. She even fell asleep next to him.

….

A few hours later, Randall awoke to Sadie moving about around him. "Here, Randall." She said.

He saw she had a knife in her hands. She finally cut his hands free and he hissed in pain as he pulled them forward to rub them. The wrists were blood red from rope burn.

"And to ultimately reward you for your great job, here's some dinner." Sadie said and put a tray down with some of the same food from last night. "I promise none of it is drugged. You need all the energy you can get."

"Aren't you going to unlock the bond on my neck too?" He asked.

"Sorry. I can't do that one. You are going to have to stay here for awhile longer. But we'll see what happens later on." Sadie said and left him to himself.

Randall sat up and was glad his hands were now loose. His wrists hurt so bad. But he reluctantly made himself eat the food.

He shoved the tray aside when he done eating. His belly felt nice and full. He was glad his hands were loose now, but if only he could get this shackle off his neck.

He sat down and hoped his wasn't going to be serviced by another female right now. He was still worn out from mating with Sadie.

As he calculated about their mating, he knew that she had not raped him. She had made sure he was comfortable first and took things slow, for what one could do in one day that is. And as much has he hadn't wanted to do it, with what she had done to make him feel better about himself, it had helped him to let loose with her. It had turned out fun, but also so tiring.

With nothing else much to do, he carefully made himself comfortable on the mattress and went back to sleep. But he couldn't help but be concerned about the other girls. They all were probably not going to be as gentle as Sadie was. But he finally succumbed, if they wanted this from him, they would have to make him feel worthy to give them his gifts.

 **I love to see what you think of this story, and no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Randall was once again woken to the sound of his cell being unlocked. He woke up a little less in pain since his hands were loose now. He pushed himself up to see his visitor. He could make out darker skin, until she got closer.

He saw this female had the same amount of limbs that Sadie had, but dark blue navy skin. He also saw that she had some stuff in her hands.

"Hi Randall. I'm Fiona. How about we dress those wounds?" She stated.

Randall looked down at his hands. They were pretty red.

"Fine. As long as you don't try to jump me in the process." He said.

"I won't. Just want to help patch those up." She replied.

He let her come close to him. She set the supplies down and began with the liquid medicine put onto cotton balls. He let her dab his wounds with the medicine.

Randall hissed at the pain the medicine gave him. Fiona began unwrapping gauze bandages. Starting at his right upper wrist, she wrapped it gently and carefully. Then she proceeded to do the same with his other wrists too.

When it was done, all four of his wrists were covered in bandages. They throbbed terribly.

"So now what?" Randall asked.

"Sadie said that you want to get to know us all better before doing what we need you to do for us." Fiona said. "It was agreeable. We all would like to know you better too. And we'll see how things go from there."

"Why are you girls wanting children so badly? Couldn't you just take your time and go out and find the right males for yourselves?" Randall stated.

"Yes, but none around here that we like. And others are so far off. You were the nearest best one available." Fiona said.

"Maybe, but I hadn't signed up for this. If I had known this was what was being planned, I would have never come to it. I haven't felt like being in the dating business." He told her.

"Well, you are now, whether you like it or not. And we can keep you here for a long time if we want to." Fiona gave a mischievous grin.

"I have a job to go to, bills to pay and a probation to keep out of trouble with. You need to let me go." Randall argued.

"It will only be a little while. Not long." She said.

"It's been too long already." He said.

"Well, we could jump right to the act if you want." She advised. She was ready for it too.

Randall shook his head. It made him nervous. "No. Not yet."

"Well then, let's get to know each other more first. Not every one of us has the biggest patience like Sadie does." Fiona said.

For the rest of the day, Randall kept his vigil up with Fiona. But towards the end of the day was when she began to make her move.

Randall got up and began moving away. He still didn't feel ready for her. There had been something about Sadie that was worth being relaxed about, but Fiona seemed more like the rush-rush type.

She began to move faster. "Come on, Randall. It's my turn now."

"You're going to have to catch me first." He said as he was now on the wall.

Fiona got a little infuriated at him that he was playing with her like this. She went and grabbed the chain and gave it a hard yank, pulling him down.

It made Randall yelp before he fell and he was now down on the mattress on his belly. Fiona instantly got on top of his back.

"Gotcha!" She said.

"Get off!" Randall yelled.

"I don't think so. You're mine now." Fiona said as she coiled around his lower body.

What she did was making Randall uncomfortable. He tried to push her off, but she grabbed one of his sore wrists, making him cry in pain. She then began to rub all over his body with her hands and feet, curling her tail into his. She was especially intent on rubbing his belly.

"Please, let go of me." He pleaded, referring to his hurt wrist.

"I'm more than ready, Randy." She said. "I've waited long enough."

"Don't call me that!" He growled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's a nickname I left behind my college days. I don't want to be called that." He said.

"Whatever. But let's do this. I want you now!" She gave a deep guttural growl.

He continued to try to pry her off of him, though she kept a tight grip on that arm, but off his wrist.

Fiona finally reached back and touched Randall where he didn't want to be touched the most and she kept going at it. It took a lot of work, but all this eventually made him release himself and she instantly got herself onto him.

She let out a good long moan. She had waited a long time to be connected with him. Fiona began to move, hoping her friction would get him excited enough to join her. She wasn't giving up. She was determined.

Her movements were making Randall feel aroused, even if he really didn't want it. It became too much and he had to begin to move just to get the tight feeling feeling better.

She urged him to go faster. She moved her lower body below his so he could have the leverage to do what he needed to do. But she still kept her body wrapped around him.

Soon, he came into her, giving that final thrust, wearing him out. He laid back. He felt so dirty this time. This time, he had been forced rather than encouraged right into it.

Fiona wasn't yet ready to untangle herself from his body. She was still on him. She rubbed his belly. "That was so fantastic." She said. "I wouldn't mind another round."

"No, please!" He said.

"Yes! Give it to me, Randall!"

He gave her an angry stare. "No."

"Oh yes, you will." She said and gave a jerk on another injured wrist.

It made him jump and squirm. "Ah! Don't!"

"Then do it." Fiona demanded.

Randall could feel that he was coming down from his high, but he knew with her still tangled up on him and willing to hurt his wrists, he didn't have much of a choice. He was still inside her, and he began to move again, slowly.

Her moans sounded good to his ears, but she was making him do it too. She made sure to stay connected to him until he was done.

Within a short time, he shot another load of his seed into her.

He threw himself back on the mattress with a big sigh of air. He panted heavily.

"Aw! That was so awesome!" Fiona said. She now laid down beside him.

He made no move to stroke her. He just wanted her away from him.

Now that she was tired, she began to fall asleep. But she still kept herself tied to him, though she did finally let go of his hurt hands. When she did, he moved his upper half away from her.

Though Fiona was still coiled around Randall's lower half, Randall made sure to withdraw from her body. He was exhausted. He tried to untangle her, but she felt what he was doing and she made herself go tighter around him. "I don't think so." She mumbled.

"You're making it feel as if I can't breathe." He said. "Let go."

"Even if we are done with the act, I want to stay connected to your body for as long as possible. So enjoy it." Fiona said. "You're not getting rid of me so easily."

Randall didn't like that tone in her voice. He laid back and tried to relax with her still on him. Fiona fell asleep right after.

Randall stayed awake longer, but was so tired that he couldn't do more. He let himself drift off so he could get his energy back, but he hadn't liked being forced.

….

At Monsters, Inc, this was the second day in a row that Randall hadn't called or come to work. There was no excuse for this. There was trouble going to be brewing.

….

When Fiona came to a few hours later, she finally untangled herself from Randall's body, making him wake up also. For him, it was a relief.

She got the medical supplies and finally left his cell, locking the door behind her.

Randall couldn't help but feel upset about what she had done just to make him do the act with her. She hadn't deserved to get his seed gift. He got up and went back to the wall and hugged himself. He looked at the two wrists that had been used to manipulate him. They had blood soaking the bandages now. She had been too rough.

Next thing Randall knew, another person was back and he hoped it wasn't another female. He wasn't ready to go again. But it was Joe, one of Fiona's brothers.

He had picked Randall up by the neck and pushed him hard into the wall. "Don't you ever hurt my sister again!" He growled in Randall's face.

"Wha… did I… do? She… forced… me… to do her." He gasped.

"Liar!" Joe shouted at him.

"She… hurt… my wrists. Make… me do… her." Randall tried again. "I… please… let go…"

Joe let go of his neck finally so he could breathe and let him talk.

Randall gasped for breath. When he caught his breath, he said, "I would never hurt your sister. She forced me into it by using my sore wrists against me."

He held out the hands and Joe saw the blood soaked bandages.

"I wasn't ready for her and she got over excited and started on me too early. I didn't want to do anything to her. She did it all. She even made me do a second round on her." Randall explained, hoping Joe would believe him. "Please, can't you just let me go?"

"Nope. Not until all the girls have what they want. Enjoy." Joe said.

Randall was really and seriously disappointed. He wanted to leave so badly.

He didn't get fed that night. And with the way he was feeling, he wasn't going to feel like eating anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Rhoda's turn with him. After what happened yesterday with Fiona, it made him all the more skittish and he stayed far back in the corner, protecting his rear end.

Rhoda was a calming type on him too. She changed the bandages on his wrists and gave some cups of water from the sink. She talked to him calmly and soothingly.

Randall had had enough of mating already. But with Rhoda's calmer efforts and such, he managed to get himself in the mood for her and it was a calm, gentle affair.

He got fed afterward. He felt much better, but was still more than ready to leave.

"How many more of there are you girls?" He asked Rhoda.

"Iona and Lisa." She replied.

' _Great. Two more_.' Randall thought to himself. It meant two more long days of being in their custody.

…..

After three days of missing work, Sulley and Mike were forced to visit Randall's apartment to see what was going on. He didn't answer the door. The neighbor across the hall said there was a spare key that she had. She gave it to them.

When they got inside, they found the apartment completely empty. It felt empty. They checked every room. Where could Randall be? This wasn't like him at all now to just disappear on them.

It was possible for something to have happened to him, but what?

Sulley knew that he would have to tell Randall's probation officer about this.

…

Iona was quite the rambunctious type, but she was an understanding female. She managed to get Randall's playful side going. He was sarcastic with her and even showed her some of his invisible to visible scaring trick. It scared Mike Wazowski a lot when he still used it on him.

It was easy for Randall to feel at ease with her once she got him going on with his playful side.

But in the late afternoon, it was time for the deed to be done with her and that's when she turned more romantic on him. She used many gentle touches and they both kissed and massaged the other's body, making it more enjoyable before finally getting the deed done.

When he was with the right ones, Randall felt he could do this, but he just wanted it to be over. This was wearing him out.

He got a good sleep and a good meal after he got done with Iona.

She had been more than ready to be with him. Course they all had been and they all wanted more from him just to ensure pregnancy would take place.

….

Lisa, being the leader and being the most bossy at times, was not the most patient, though she had been the last few days for her sisters to go before her to have their time with their chosen male.

Lisa wanted something different. She wanted Randall's hands restrained again.

She watched as Buster and Chiro held Randall still and pulled his hands behind his back again, tying them up, but using cuffs now instead of rope.

Randall cried out in pain and his wounds were touched so painfully. Then he was let go of. When he saw Lisa, he was not pleased that she had had this done to him again.

"I'm not much for social talk a whole lot, Randall." She began. "I like to get straight to the point. Now, shall we?"

"No! Not like this!" He shouted at her.

He then took his tail and slapped her in the face. He wasn't going to have another female force herself on him.

"That was uncalled for." She said, then she pressed a button.

The two males came back in.

Randall figured it meant trouble now. He backed away, but couldn't go far but into the far corner.

Buster and Chiro gave him a little busting in the face and Chiro pulled a knife on Randall.

"Don't you ever do that again! Or you will pay a heavy price for it." He growled in Randall's face.

Randall was wary and began squirming again quite fiercely, but Chiro and Buster held him good. He gave one last strike with his tail, tripping Chiro, but the knife in his hand didn't land in a good place.

Randall was suddenly shocked from the sharp feeling he felt in his abdomen. He looked down and the knife had gotten embedded in his belly from that action. He then went down, fainting from the pain and shock of it.

"Randall!" Lisa shouted.

Chiro and Buster got up and seeing what had been done.

"Help him!" Lisa ordered.

"Just as well he got that punishment." Chiro said.

"Do as I said, or you're not helping us anymore! You didn't need that knife to begin with." Lisa said.

"With this one, yes, I did. Just to keep him cooperating."

Lisa set about getting some heavy towels and bandages and thread.

The bleeding was controlled first with the towels and then came cleaning around the wound and stitching it up after pulling the knife out. Then the bandages were applied around his waist. A big pad was put over it, then two were tied over it. It was so close to his first pair of legs.

Randall would get a break for today. His hands were undone from the cuffs. A blanket was brought into the room to make sure he didn't get cold. Lisa couldn't help but stay with him just to make sure he was going to be okay.

Lisa really hoped that Randall didn't need to be taken to the hospital. She was sure he would be alright. He just needed to wake up.

The other girls came into the cell to see how he was doing. Chiro had told them he had been accidentally hurt. Lisa showed them the spot where the wound was, but didn't remove the bandages. The girls were going to make it their main responsibility to take care of him now. The boys would only be tolerated when really needed.

Lisa's hormones were raging, but she wouldn't do anything on Randall when he was like this.

Sadie ran washcloths over his face to keep him cool, so in case if he should catch a fever. While she was able to care for him like this, she saw many horrendous looking scars around his face and neck, and even down his sides. What had he gone through all these years?

As much as all the girls wished for Randall to wake up and do Lisa, and maybe them all again, they were willing to wait for him to wake up to make sure he was going to be fine.

After five long hours, Randall finally moaned, a sign he was coming to. All five females wanted him to see them when he first woke up.

When he first opened his eyes, his vision was way more blurry than it usually was. But he could make out colors. He saw five different shades of color around him and when his vision focused enough, he knew it was the girls who had kidnapped him.

"I see I'm still not dreaming." He said weakly.

"No. Afraid not." Rhoda said.

"How are you feeling?" Sadie asked.

"Just fine." Randall lied.

"If you say that, then it's my turn to be with you." Lisa spoke up. She came forward.

Randall's eyes widened. He remembered she had tried to rush him before and then he began to try to get up to get away from her, but when he tried to move, instant sharp pain screamed from his stomach.

"Agh!" He screamed.

Randall realized that he had a blanket on him, but he instantly put his two lower hands down at the source of the pain. He now realized that his hands were loose again. With his upper arms, he moved the blanket off him so he could see what the pain source was.

He saw a big white pad applied and wrapped around his waist.

"You need to take it easy with that wound, Randall." Iona warned. "It was pretty deep."

"What happened?"

"You were accidentally stabbed by Chiro." Fiona said.

"Accidentally? I think that's an understatement. I think he had wanted to do that to me from the very beginning!" Randall growled. He winced as he slowly sat up, holding the wound.

"Well, our brothers are very protective of us, but yes, that doesn't excuse what Chiro did." Fiona said.

"We'll let you rest for today, Randall, now that you're awake, but tomorrow, we need you to come through one more time for me." Lisa said.

"You tried to force yourself on me. Why should I give myself to you?" He demanded.

"Lisa! You can't do that with him!" Sadie scolded.

"I'm sorry. I was just so desperate to having these hormones sated. If it makes you feel better, Sadie could be in here too and give you what you need to stay relaxed, but I need my needs met too." Lisa said. "I'll be careful of your wound."

Sadie was pleased that Lisa would let her be in there with them.

Randall was reluctant now more than ever, especially with the wound.

"It's just one more go, Randall." Sadie coaxed.

"Fine. Just as long as I can go my own pace, based on my comfort level." He demanded.

"That's fine. We'll have all day." Lisa said.

The females left Randall alone for the night. He seemed to be out of the most critical time now. But he was so nervous about his performance when he had such a serious wound in his belly. It would surely hurt him a good deal.

…..

The next day, Lisa and Sadie came into the cell together.

Randall was sitting up against the wall with the blanket over him. He watched as Sadie got him a glass of water. He was glad to be able to quench his thirst. He didn't quite feel like eating right now.

Lisa had brought some more bandages. "Time for a bandage change, Randall." She said.

The purple male lizard reluctantly got up with a lot of pain, but with Sadie helping him, he was able to stand alright. Lisa sat down and began undoing the bandages.

When they were off, both Sadie and Randall had to give the wound a good look.

Randall could see that the wound had to be about close to two inches long. It had been a serious wound.

Lisa put a new pad on over the wound, having Sadie hold it in place while she began wrapping it. Randall winced at the pain as it was lightly touched.

He looked down again and his middle was newly wrapped. He laid down again.

Then began the process. The two girls spent time talking to Randall to make him feel comfortable as possible with Lisa.

By late afternoon, Lisa was more than ready. Randall was still nervous.

Lisa said she had an idea. She said that he didn't have to do anything at all until he felt ready to come. That was the best she could do so he wouldn't stress himself so much.

Sadie helped to get him ready, but it was Lisa who got on him when he was ready to come out. Lisa did all the movements.

Randall felt he wanted to move, but it took some time from her movements before he felt ready to finally give her the load of seed.

When he finally thrusted into her, it had hurt his wound a lot to do so. But it was fast and quick.

Randall was still panting, but so was Lisa. It had been fun for her. She got off of him and stood up. She knew that he didn't want much to do with her. Lisa left while Sadie stayed with him.

Then Lisa delivered a meal for him to make sure he got some strength back.

Randall had to make sure he was able to keep food down after having been injured in the belly. But he was also glad mating with these five girls was finally done with.

While he ate with Sadie watching him, he asked, "So when do I get to go home?"

"Real soon, but not sure yet entirely." Sadie said.

"I have to get back to my job soon." Randall said.

"Yeah, so do we. We had two weeks off for this, but Randall, we will be staying in touch with you to let you know of the news." Sadie said. "To let you know when you could be a father."

Randall had never really thought of becoming a father in the long run. He had been too busy with everything else. He didn't think he had what it took to be a good dad for any kid.

"And what if I don't want anything to do with the kids?" Randall asked.

"It would be nice if you did. They are more of your bloodline. But we all will make sure to take good care of them ourselves no matter what. But just remember what I said. You'll be having some more family." Sadie said.

"I get it. We'll see how things go." Randall said reluctantly. He might be willing to give it a go with fatherhood, though he just didn't know how to be a father. He had never had a good male role model in his life growing up.

"Can you give me your phone number?" Sadie asked, snapping him out of this thoughts.

"Alright. If you have a pen and paper." He was a little more cooperative for Sadie, as she respected him and treated him fine.

She got up and went to get pen and paper for him. She returned shortly. He gave his phone number. "Only you contact me when you know anything." Randall said.

"It's a deal." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a little pink, blushing.

If Randall had come to think about it, the most he liked any of the girls was Sadie and Iona. Sadie more so though. She had been the most thoughtful of his needs.

…

Police had begun a search for Randall. It was certain he was missing. It remained yet to be seen whether he was going back to jail for violating his parole. He had missed his meeting through no fault of his own.

Sulley had thought that Randall had made a lot of progress to become a fully rehabilitated monster citizen. Why would he want to pull something stupid if he was now?

…

The four male lizard monsters saw on the news that Randall was being searched for or if they had any information on where to find him to call a certain number.

The brothers still thought it foolish that their sisters had wanted this male lizard to be the father of their offspring. They didn't know him or love him. They would have preferred their sisters being with males that they could be married to. But the girls had been insistent that they wanted Randall for the father of their children to be. But it still remained to be seen whether the matings had been successful.


	6. Chapter 6

Randall was getting more desperate by the day that he wanted to go home. He could only lay on the mattress, resting. He only moved to use the toilet really now. His injured belly made it so uncomfortable to move.

His wrists were doing a little more better. Medicine and bandage changes were done daily.

He knew he had been here for a little over a week now. Was anyone looking for him? Did anyone care enough about him to look?

Sadie walked into the cell with his daily meal.

"Please, Sadie. Tell me I'm going home today?" Randall begged.

"I haven't been told yet. But it should be soon." She replied.

"Can you please help me out of here then? I really want this cuff off my neck. It's irritating it." He said.

"I wish I could. But I don't keep the keys. The boys do. They aren't giving them up." Sadie said.

"Please, try to sneak them away and let me loose."

"If I do this, promise you won't leave the cell yet?" She asked.

"Alright. But please hurry." Randall said.

Sadie would do what she could.

Buster had just saw that on the camera. He went to warn the other males.

….

"Hide the keys from Sadie and the other girls. Sadie is going to set Randall loose. I saw it on the camera." Buster warned the other three males.

"No, she's not, not until we say he can go." Chiro said.

Graf hid the keys. Sure, Sadie had the one key that unlocked the cell, but she didn't have the one that unlocked the shackle.

When Sadie asked for the keys, she was found out. No longer were the girls going to go down and take care of Randall. They were getting too emotionally attached to him. And he had done his part to see if there would be possible children.

Randall was eating his food when he heard footsteps approaching. He hoped it was Sadie coming back to set him free.

But it turned out to be Joe and Chiro. Randall stopped eating. "What do you want?"

They both stepped inside his cell. "To let you know that our sisters and their friends have left and are not coming back down again. You are now in our care." Chiro said.

Randall didn't like the sound of this. His breathing picked up.

"Are you going to let me go?" He asked nervously.

"We should, since you have played your part for our sisters. Giving them what they are yearning for, but we still don't know the results just yet." Joe said.

"But then, we did learn of your past too. Seems you are more trouble than you're worth." Chiro said and he began advancing on Randall.

All these male lizards were bigger than Randall, and their females were nearly Randall's height. It was why they could take him on real easy.

Randall winced as he was forced to get up and try to get away, from how much he could. He took to the wall, but not before he was grabbed by the tail and yanked down.

Randall's stomach hit the mattress first. Even though he had hit the softer surface, it had aggravated the wound. He moaned as he rolled over and clutched at the injury.

Now that they had him down, they were going to make sure he wasn't going to harm the children or their sisters.

Randall's lower hands were forced off of his bandages and then pressure was applied by Chiro's foot.

Randall screamed in pain. Joe helped to hold his arms down and hurting Randall's wrists as well.

"If you are going to be involved with our sisters and their babies, you swear to never, ever harm them? SWEAR IT!"

Randall's eyes were tightly closed, his teeth bared in pain. He didn't answer right at first until Chiro dug his foot into his belly some more.

"Agh! I swear! Please, stop!" Randall pleaded weakly.

Chiro nodded at Joe. He twisted Randall's wrists a bit, making him cry out some more. Then he let go. Then Chiro put one final push into the belly wound, earning another cry of pain from Randall before he finally stepped off of him.

All of Randall's injuries felt like they were on fire. The two of them left him alone, but they didn't unlock the shackle either. They also had taken the blanket and food away with them.

Randall was left lying there in extreme pain. His wounds had been opened up from the rough treatment that they had gotten. Blood showed through the bandages on his stomach. Tears came to his eyes. Why wouldn't these males ease up on him? He had done nothing to their sisters.

….

Buster, Graf, and Joe cleared their sisters out of the place. Chiro called the police that Randall Boggs had been found. They were on their way over.

Chiro hoped Randall would be in trouble when the cops got there. He had not been pleased with Randall from the beginning.

The keys had been left by the cell, out of Randall's range of sight.

…..

The police soon showed up at the alleged place where the caller said Randall was. They broke in and searched the place.

Randall had heard the sirens, but he was so sore that he couldn't move. He heard fast footsteps approaching. Normally he might disappear, but the shackle and bandages would give him away. He was too weak to blend at all right now.

He looked at the door when he saw some cops come to it. "Here he is." A male voice said.

He heard the keys being picked up. His door was unlocked when they found the key.

The few officers in there saw that Randall was in bad shape. "Here, let's get this off." Another one said. They tried sorting through all the keys to get the shackle off his neck.

When the shackle was finally off his neck, there were some small wounds on his neck as well just from the shackle alone.

An ambulance was called and Randall was carried out of the cell on a gurney. He winced with any bump that was given to the gurney.

"Sure you're going to be fine, Mr. Boggs." A ambulance tech said.

Randall just moaned. Some bandages were applied to his neck as well.

The police would be determined to find out what happened to Randall this past week.

Randall passed out from his pain on the way to the hospital.

….

When he was gotten to the hospital, he was rushed to the ER to take a look at those wounds.

Doctors put him under sedation so they could treat the injuries. The bandages on all of his wrists and belly were cut off so the wounds could be treated better.

The wrists had red marks on them and were inflamed. The stitches on the belly wound were not doing a good job anymore. There was dried blood all around it. The docs cut the stitches so they could check on anything internally.

The wounds on his neck were just dabbed with liquid meds and wrapped up again.

The wound on his belly was the most serious. It had been deep. It looked like a knife wound. It had apparently just missed his intestines. But the wound was cleaned and stitched back up and re-bandaged.

His wrists were dabbed with some liquid medicine for burns and wrapped up again too.

His upper left arm was used to put an IV in so he could receive fluids and meds. It was bandaged too just to keep it in place.

After treatment, Randall was taken to a room where he could sleep off his sedation.


	7. Chapter 7

Randall's probation officer was notified of his finding. He was in the hospital, severely injured. Then Sullivan was notified.

Randall soon came out of the sedation. He was feeling pretty doped up. He couldn't feel much of pain at the moment, though he felt dizzy in the head.

When his eyes focused, he saw he was in a bed, with blankets over his body. He hated hospitals. But with the injuries he saw he had, this was the better place to be than that cell he had been in for the past week.

He saw all of his wrists were freshly bandaged and his left upper arm had an IV in it. He felt bandages on his neck too. He didn't try to move. He just laid his head back, reflecting over the last several days. How could he have been lured into that mess?

Not long after that, Sulley paid him a visit.

"Randall?"

He had closed his eyes again when he heard his boss's voice. He opened his eyes and raised his head.

Sulley saw that Randall's neck and wrists were covered in bandages. He had been through something bad.

"What happened to you, Randall?" Sulley asked.

"I… was lured into a trap last week." Randall said. He hadn't been sure how his voice would work at first. He was nervous to reveal what he went through.

"Yes, I too would like to know why you missed our meeting last week, Mr. Boggs." The probation officer came into the room too.

"I didn't miss it on purpose. I was abducted and forced to have sex with some girls. Their brothers were rough on me and had me tied up in a cell. I even tried keeping away from them and got stabbed in the process. I did nothing to ask for it." Randall explained.

"May I see the area where you were stabbed?" The officer said.

Randall pulled the blanket down and white bandages were seen wrapped around his belly.

The officer knew now that Randall had not missed his meeting on purpose. And he hadn't been violating anything at all.

"Alright. Can you tell me the names of any of your kidnappers? I'll look into the matter." The officer said.

Randall proceeded to tell him what he knew about them.

"What they did to you was wrong." Sulley said.

"I know. I didn't want to do it, but they all found their ways of making me do it." Randall said. "They wanted me to father their babies."

"Did they tell you the name of their company where they worked?"

"No. Just it was another scare company." Randall said. He licked his lips.

"You want some water?" Sulley asked.

Randall nodded.

"Were you given food and water while you were there?" The officer asked.

"One meal a day and only after I complied to their demands. I was given water a few times a day." He replied.

Sulley returned with a cupful of water for Randall to down. The lizard monster drank it greedily. His mouth was so dry.

When he was finished, the officer said, "Well, that's all for now. I'll check out your story, Mr. Boggs. And when it's settled, I'll consider you might be a free monster by then. Until then, just rest and get better." He said and left.

"And I wonder how long that will take to look into it." Randall said. He wanted to be considered a free monster now.

The doctor then came into the room. He was an octopus like monster with yellow skin and two eyes standing out over his head. "Hello, I am Dr. Mason. I am Mr. Boggs' doctor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm his boss, James Sullivan." Sulley said.

Randall still thought it weird that Sullivan was his boss now and not just a co-worker. "So, what's the verdict for me?" He asked.

"You had some small wounds on your neck and severe burns on your wrists. And you had a severe wound in your abdomen. Do you know what caused those?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Rope burns on my wrists, cuff on my neck, and got stabbed by a knife." Randall answered.

"You were lucky nothing was pierced then by the knife. Though it did come close to your intestines."

Randall gulped. He didn't want to think about damaged organs.

"So he's free to eat what he wants then?" Sulley asked.

"Yes. There should be no problem with anything." Dr. Mason said.

"Did you find any sign of rape on him?" Sulley asked.

"I was never penetrated like a female!" Randall yelled at him.

"No. We never saw that." The doc said. "But maybe I should take a look anyway."

Randall gave an angry glare at Sulley that he should even bring that up. This was personal.

"Mr. Sullivan, could you please step out?"

"Yes, Sir." Sulley said and left the room.

Randall was glad for him to leave. He didn't need to see this.

…

After the exam, Randall was deemed just fine down 'there.' After this, he never wanted to visit this incident again.

Sulley came back in shortly after.

"He's just fine, Mr. Sullivan. You should leave soon. He needs his rest, and then we'll worry about getting him fed." Dr. Mason said.

"Very well. I'm just glad you aren't more harmed than what you already were, Randall." Sulley said. "Hope to see you at work in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Randall perked up.

"You aren't going to be able to lift anything heavy with that wound. And your wrists need time to heal too." Sulley said.

Randall knew he could use some time off work. But he didn't want to be out too long. It would just be until he got his stitches out. The rope burns should be fine in just another week. The wounds on his neck he wanted to be out to the air when he left the hospital. They weren't that serious anyway.

But he was really looking forward to his parole officer's call that he would be a free monster.

Sulley and the doc left the room so he could get some much needed rest.

….

A nurse standing by later on made sure that Randall was able to keep his food down when he was offered some food.

Randall didn't seem to have a problem downing his food, other than maybe some of the taste.

"No nausea or anything?" She asked.

"No. It's just fine." Randall said.

"Ok. Well, I'll let you eat the rest now. It was just a precaution." She said and left the room.

He sighed after she left. He continued eating till he felt full.

Dr. Mason came in shortly after. "You should be able to go home tomorrow, Mr. Boggs. And for the next few weeks, you shouldn't do any heavy lifting with the abdominal injury. There are internal stitches too that need to heal. The rest of the injuries should be healed within a week and a half."

"Thanks."

"Do you have anyone that can take you home?"

Randall thought for a second. He would not want to go home with Sullivan even though they had worked out their differences. Then he thought of Fungus. "Yeah. I just need to give him a call."

"Ok. Just take it easy for a while. I'd like to see you back in two weeks to check the stitches."

"Alright." Randall agreed.

After Dr. Mason left, he picked up the phone and called Fungus. It was a weekend now, so it was the time of day when the business was closed.

"Hello?" Fungus picked up.

"Fungus."

"Randall?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen. I can get out of the hospital tomorrow and I need a lift home. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, sure. How are you feeling?" Fungus asked.

"Better. Just ready to get home." Randall replied.

"What time should I be there?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"See you then. Bye." Randall said and hung up.

Randall was glad he had a ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning after breakfast, Fungus showed up to take Randall home. He tried to get out of the bed on his own, but the pain from his belly injury was quite uncomfortable. Two nurses helped him from the bed, as embarrassed as he was to have Fungus see it.

He walked to the wheelchair and sat down. He was wheeled to the parking lot where he slowly got into Fungus's car. He couldn't do so without growling in pain. His lower right hand rested on the wound.

When they had gone in to change the bandages this morning, he had wanted the ones on his neck to be left off. It was agreeable as long as he kept on applying some medication to the wounds. He could do that.

He was leaving with a bag full of big band-aids and some medicated hand soap. He wasn't allowed to get the stitches wet. And there was special ointment for the wrist burns. There were written instructions on how to use the applications if needed. He also had pain medication.

Randall was glad to finally be checking out of the hospital. Fungus got in the car right after he was comfortable enough and took Randall to his apartment.

Fungus got out of the car when they arrived outside Randall's complex. He got the supplies out of the back while Randall managed to get himself out of the car. Normally it would be a cinch, but putting bend into the wound was painful.

Walking up the stairs was not a pleasant feeling for Randall right now. He had to stop every many steps to just rest for a moment. Eventually, they made it to the third level.

Randall unlocked his apartment and he and Fungus went inside. Fungus put the bag of supplies on the kitchen table.

Randall would have to have his medicated baths when someone was here with him. He had been given huge band-aids to put over his wound so he wouldn't have to keep on changing white gauze bandages.

Fungus would be the one checking in on him every day. Other than the baths, Randall was sure he could do everything else himself.

"Alright, if you're all set, I'll be going to work now, Randall. Get better." Fungus said.

"Yeah. I wish I could be there, but I know the condition." Randall said.

Fungus left.

Once his friend left, Randall looked around his apartment, hand on the wound. He made sure to look everywhere to make sure those kidnappers hadn't rigged his home. He got his glasses on first thing and then went about looking.

He found no cameras or anything out of the ordinary. He could relax.

Randall sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. He was going to have to get used to doing almost nothing for a couple of weeks. There was probably no harm in going out for walks. But he wasn't quite ready for that.

….

A week later, Randall was busy taking daily walks and he was moving all the time. But he still wasn't allowed back at work.

Fungus still came by daily to check on him. He helped with the medicated baths every other day.

Randall no longer had his wrists bandaged. The scars would still be visible, but he wanted his hands free again. They no longer hurt. He still kept the big band-aids on his belly. It still hurt to bend his middle at times. The wound still burned.

His neck wounds were doing fine. The meds were helping.

With the time that he had off for now, Randall was glad the ones at his job were not able to see him like this.

His doctor wanted to see him again next Thursday. He would gladly go to hopefully get the stitches out of his belly.

…..

The next Wednesday, the day before going to the doctor again, Randall got a call from his parole officer saying that three lizard males had been picked up matching their description. The fourth had not been found. He asked which ones had been picked up.

Chiro, Joe, and Buster had all been picked up. Graf was missing. There had been no sign of their sisters either.

Then came the best news: Randall was now a free monster! He was off probation. He couldn't have been happier.

…

Thursday, Randall got a ride from Fungus back to the hospital and all the old injuries were looked at.

The rope burns and neck wounds had healed fine. Next, with Randall lying on the bed, the band-aid came off of his belly wound and Dr. Mason saw that the wound looked good. It looked healed.

The doc got some scissors and proceeded to cut the stitches out. Randall tried to keep from flinching, but couldn't help it. It just tickled a bit.

"There you go. Good as new." Dr. Mason said.

Randall raised his head and looked down at the healed wound. There was going to be a good scar there too. He rubbed it.

"So, am I able to go back to work now?" He asked.

"You can, but at least for next month, keep it to light weight work only."

Randall nodded. He still felt some burning inside him.

He was glad that he now had his stitches out and he was a free monster, fully rehabilitated.

Fungus took him with him back to Monsters, Inc. Randall was having a late start, but it was worth it to go back to work again.

Randall went to talk to Sulley about what he would be allowed to do. The new laugh canisters were a little heavier than what scream ones used to be.

Randall didn't want to go to the boring old mailroom, but the canisters for collecting the laughs were heavy and he couldn't lift those right now. He went to the mailroom to work.

Some of the other workers couldn't understand how Randall had been able to be kidnapped and taken advantage of. He had always been pretty invincible to them.

….

Within another week, the phone at Randall's home rang one evening. He had just finished a normal bath that he was now taking again.

"Hello." He picked up after four rings.

"Randall?" A female voice said on the line.

Randall's eyes widened. "Sadie?" He questioned.

"Yes, it's me. I heard of my friends' brothers getting arrested." She said.

"They were beating on me. But why are you calling me? Say that you're mad at me for telling?"

"That and one other thing. Randall, you are going to be a father soon." Sadie said.

Randall blinked rapidly for a moment, taking it in. Then said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. All five of us are pregnant. Thank you for the babies! And yes, we know the boys were mean to you and had no right to be. We're sorry about that. But how are you doing now?"

"Healed finally. And working again. But how soon until the kids come?"

"Some few months down the road. I'll keep in touch." Sadie said. "And we aren't mad at you. The boys were too over protective of us."

"I never did anything harmful to you girls. I didn't deserve to be treated like a prisoner. I've already been to prison and never want to go back! But Graf is still out there somewhere."

"Yeah. He might come after you for telling on them. I'm just gonna say keep a low profile, Randall."

Randall didn't want to hear that a maniac could be coming after him. And now he gets the news that his bloodline was going to be furthered along in a few months. His offspring could even be a target.

As much as Randall may not have wanted a thing to do with children so long ago, he had changed so much that he was able to be willing to add something new to his life. Could this be it? But associating with rapist females didn't seem right. But for the sake of having a family to call his own, he would force himself to do this.

"Sadie, you didn't seem so bad to me. I'll be willing to be involved in their lives as long as you let me." Randall said. "But no more pulled kidnappings. And I won't tell anything more about you to the authorities."

"It's a deal. We were all willing to be nice to you. We just didn't want you trying to get away from us. We were all impressed by you and wanted babies from you. And you helped give them to us. Again, thank you." She said. "And you are welcome to be involved."

"Okay. I need to go. My dinner's almost done." He lied to get off the phone.

"Alright. Like I said, I'll be in touch. Good night." Sadie said and hung up.

"Night." He replied and hung up too.

Now this was a lot to take in. Fatherhood was coming up for him, as wrong as it had been done the way it had been. But he would keep on the lookout for Graf too.


	9. Chapter 9

Graf knew that Randall had told on them. How else would the cops have known to come to their company and arrest three of them? He had been out that day, so he hadn't been arrested along with the other three.

The girls had obviously been in hiding too, or else they would have been arrested too, or Randall had only told of the boys being the bullies. He didn't know, but he was going to get Randall back for that.

Looking through a phone book, he found Randall's address. But he also knew that he could also find him at his job at Monsters, Inc.

Graf went to see Randall's ex-boss at the jail to see if he could learn anything else about Randall that he could use against him.

Waternoose was definitely not the most pleasant monster person to be around. He could see why he had ended up in here. But he did reveal some things about Randall to him.

"Sullivan is a disgrace to have destroyed my company like that." Waternoose said.

"Yes, but I want your formal assistant." Graf said.

"If you want superb revenge, you can use my old secret basement lair where Randall constructed the scream extractor, or do it at a place of your old choosing." Waternoose said.

"I'm better off getting him at his job, but I could get him at his home too. But living in an apartment, his neighbors are likely to hear him if he screams at me or does something noisy." Graf said.

"Keep in mind of Randall's invisibility. He's not easy to catch."

"I'm sure he's not doing his regular job since we had him and injured him when we had him last."

"It might have brought him down a bit, but he's sure to have gotten well again by now."

"Yeah. I have some special goggles standing by if needed. He's not going to escape me." Graf said.

…..

Randall found his days working down in the mailroom rather boring, but it was only for a month. He would get through it.

But then, he thought of serving food in the cafeteria. It wasn't that bad. He liked to bake foods, usually sweets. He could be the dessert guy. He went to Sullivan and asked if he could change jobs.

"Well, you could do both jobs. One job alone won't make enough money." Sulley said.

Randall loved taking on something as long as it kept him busy. He would be the one responsible at lunch for making the desserts. But he would still continue to work in the mailroom.

He had to stop at a certain time in the mailroom, go to the cafeteria and serve others, and make sure he ate a good meal himself. He would eat before the others, then after he would go back to the mailroom once the cafeteria was cleaned up, then he would go back to the mailroom.

It began two days later.

…

Randall had made a lot of desserts for the cafeteria the next day. He would help out in the evenings to bake some more. This should keep the money coming for him.

Doing the two jobs seemed a little overwhelming at first, but he got the hang of it.

Then the kitchen supervisor asked if he would much rather do the cooking in the afternoon so he wouldn't have to stay after hours to do the cooking. Even Randall needed some time to go home and rest. He was happy to oblige.

Randall talked to Sulley about only doing the mailroom in the mornings and he would work in the cafeteria in the afternoons.

"That's fine, Randall. Whatever makes you happy." Sulley said. "I know you make great desserts."

Sullivan was fine with it so he went back to tell the kitchen supervisor he was up for it. Anything that would cut down on the boring hours in the mailroom.

….

Graf was interviewing for a job at Monsters, Inc the next day to try to find Randall there. Some of the other monsters there weren't expecting to see another lizard there, but maybe it would be good for Randall to have another lizard working with him.

Sulley said that he could work in the mailroom in the afternoons since the one that did it in the mornings would be moved to the cafeteria.

Graf said he would be happy to work there in the afternoons. He could still get to Randall that way.

….

Graf began the next day. He made sure to stay out of sight of Randall, but he saw that he left the mailroom at 11:30 to go get ready for the job at the cafeteria. The afternoon person would take over after lunch.

"Very soon, purple boy, you will experience my wrath." Graf said in a low voice. No one heard him but himself.

Waternoose had given him the directions to the private basement where he could deal out his revenge if he wanted to do it there.

He found the old scream extractor on the floor that was collecting dust quite well. Graf was quite an engineer himself. He began constructing a table down there with shackles to hold his prisoner down.

It was taking some time, but less than a month to do. He did this in the mornings while Randall was in the mailroom. He wasn't going to have contact with him until the right time.

Within two weeks, the construction was ready. Now to get his target.

….

Randall's days working in the mailroom were about over. But he wouldn't mind continuing to work in the cafeteria at lunchtime and doing the afternoon cooking.

From his grumpy days in the past, most of the monsters in the company wouldn't have expected Randall to be such a good cook. But he was.

The food was always prepared the day before and would sit overnight to be warmed up the next day before it was served. At least for the foods that were meant to be served warm.

One late morning however, Randall was just about ready to leave the mailroom when someone stepped into the room behind him. He had his back turned.

"Who is it?" Randall asked.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" The voice said.

Randall looked up in suspicion. He knew that voice from just over a month ago. He turned around. He flipped back into the wall when he saw who it was.

"Graf! How did you find me?!" Randall yelled in surprise.

"Of course I knew where you worked. But I figured you wouldn't be doing your regular job since you were injured by us." Graf said. "Of course I could have came to your home, but this seems the better place where you won't be caught."

"What do you want?" Randall demanded.

"Revenge for getting my fellows arrested. You should be the one in jail."

"I've done and served my time in that awful place. I'm reformed now and I won't go back to that awful life." Randall retorted.

"It doesn't matter about that, but you are going to pay for that." Graf said and began advancing on the purple lizard.

Randall instantly vanished.

Graf hurriedly put on his special goggles that he had on his neck. He was able to spot the invisible body on the wall. He tried to make a grab for him. He had his own special padded hands and went up the wall after Randall.

Randall tried getting away, but Graf was faster with his twelve limbs. He brought Randall down in a crash landing on the floor. He pulled Randall's hands behind his back. Randall tried to resist, groaning in pain from having his arms pulled so hard on.

Randall tried crying for help, but Graf saw an old scare canister and hit him in the back of the head, thus knocking him out. "You are going to have a good headache when you wake up, but that's nothing to what's planned next for you." Graf said triumphantly.

Graf looked at the knocked out purple lizard. He picked him up and carried him to the basement cellar, where he put Randall on the table he had made and tied his arms, tail, and legs down. He was flat on his back.

The fun would begin when he woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Randall felt his head was hurting when he woke up from his enforced nap. When his vision focused, he looked around and at first didn't recognize where he was, but when he saw the old scream extractor lying on the ground, he knew where he was. He was in the old cellar of Monsters, Inc.

He tried struggling to get loose, but felt he couldn't move any of his limbs. Not even his tail very much. He looked down at his body and saw everything was tied down. He swallowed. He didn't know what his captor was going to do to him. He really didn't want to find out.

"I see you are finally awake." Graf came forward.

"What- what are you going to do?" Randall asked in a shaky voice.

Graf came forward and stroked Randall's belly, examining the scar that was there. Randall clenched his stomach at the feeling of his touch, making him even more nervous.

"I see the wound has healed nicely." Graf said.

"Don't touch me!" Randall yelled at him.

"You see, I wondered what my sister and her friends could find so attractive in you. I would love to have fathered some of her friends' children, but they chose you instead. It's not fair." Graf said.

"Sadie had explained some of the why they chose me, but I hadn't really wanted to do that anyway. But I am alone. I have no other family. At least you have some family." Randall said.

"You want a family? I'll give you a family, as long as you stay away from mine."

Randall's species with the males were capable of becoming pregnant too. And that was just what Randall was afraid of.

"No. No, please, no." Randall pleaded. He began to squirm. He had had an encounter like this long ago in his college days and wasn't wanting another incident like it ever again.

"Just hearing you say that just makes it all the more tempting to do it." Graf said.

"Please don't do it." Randall pleaded again. "I'll stay away. Just don't it."

Graf could see the purple lizard was just heaving heavily. He saw the look of fear in his eyes. His body was fast becoming aroused from just everything.

Randall watched fearfully as his captor was now advancing on him with dangerous eyes. He tried squirming to get away, but the bonds held him still. There was nothing he could do to protect himself. He feared the worst.

…..

It was so weird when Randall didn't show up to serve lunch to the other monsters. Someone else had taken over his department.

Randall wouldn't not just show up. He always kept to his word when he said he was going to do something.

Sulley knew something was up when he heard that Randall hadn't shown up. He talked to everyone around and some of them said they had seen him this morning being there, but didn't see him leave the mailroom.

Sulley went to check the mailroom and saw the room was a mess. It looked like there had been a struggle. Obviously, someone had attacked Randall before he had a chance to leave. But who would do it here in the office?

Sulley vowed to find out who it was. He knew Randall had been through enough torture already with what had happened just over a month ago.

….

Randall's voice felt so strained from screaming and moaning. He couldn't help it that he had started crying from all the pain he was in after Graf had gotten on top of him and penetrated him. He was so sore down there.

Graf had bitten into his neck and even pushed his lowest set of arms into where the wound had been. It had made Randall scream as there was burning inside him still. Pressing on it so hard had only hurt it all the more.

Randall's eyes were closed as the tears fell. He was sobbing and panting.

Graf had just finished with him on that part. He just pulled out of him. He got a good moan from Randall.

"That felt good." Graf said. "And like I said, you better heed my warning, Boggs. Stay away from the girls, or you will get something way worse than that next time you see me."

Randall couldn't talk. His mind was tortured right now, along with his body.

Graf then let the shackles loose and he forced Randall to get up, getting a loud pained scream out of him.

Randall only struggled against him. "Let me go!" He shouted at him.

"Come on!" Graf ordered as he pulled the smaller male with him. He had a grip on all four of his arms.

Randall tried digging all four feet into the floor, but it did no good. He was pulled along to wherever Graf wanted him to go. But he found out that Graf had just led him back up to the entrance of the basement and then shoved him hard out into the hallway.

Randall couldn't find his balance and he fell front first onto the floor. He managed to turn around to see Graf.

"I know I enjoyed myself. And like I said, stay away." Graf said as he walked past him and closed off the basement door.

After he was gone, Randall was left lying there on the floor. He couldn't move. He broke down crying.

One of the canister carriers found him a little while later, wondering what he was doing down here. He knew Randall wasn't supposed to be dealing with canisters right now. He had never seen the purple lizard in such a fragile state of mind.

Randall said nothing and just glared at the floor. The canister monster used his walky to call up front to Sullivan that Randall had been found.

Sulley came down to where Randall was and he instantly recognized the place that led to the secret basement.

"Randall, what are you doing in this part of the building? You aren't trying to start that scary machine again, are you?" Sulley demanded.

"NO!" Randall growled. "I was forced down there! That lizard that you hired forced me down there and raped me! It was Graf. He was the missing male that wasn't arrested, Sullivan! Now look what he did to me!"

Sulley could tell from Randall's tone of voice that something had happened. He hadn't been like this for a long time. Something had clearly upset him. And he could see a little blood on Randall's neck.

"Let's get you checked out to make sure you're alright and we'll take you home." Sulley said.

Fungus was notified and took Randall to the hospital to be checked out.

Indeed, there was semen found. Then the doctor had an ultrasound done on Randall's belly to make sure everything was alright internally as Randall had said his wounded site had been pressed on and it was hurting real bad.

The wound site itself was fine, and everything inside looked fine, but it had still been healing and it was now obviously just incredibly bruised. His neck was also examined and all he needed was a few band-aids.

Randall's mental state had also been harmed. He was scared out of his wits and felt horribly dirty and humiliated. He just wanted to go home.

Fungus took him home afterward.

The next day, police came to Randall's apartment to get the full details of what happened to him.

Randall was reluctant to say it, as he didn't want to relive it, but it needed to be done so they could get started on getting justice for him.

A medical report was sent to Sullivan and the police on Randall's condition. It was recommended that Randall take a few days off work so he could try to get his mind together and he should see a therapist.

Sulley would have Randall on paid leave so he could still have money to take care of himself while he was off.

Randall felt so alone right now. One horrendous incident after another not so long ago. He hadn't deserved it. He found himself crying a lot. It was so hard to sleep when every time he closed his eyes, he saw Graf grinning evilly down on him and he could still feel the pain of the penetration. He curled his tail underneath himself.

What if something resulted from the rape, aside from feeling dirty about it? Why did everything bad have to happen to him?

….

Three weeks went by. Graf had soon been found and arrested. The girls on the other hand had gone into some good hiding.

Randall's mental state hadn't been good for quite awhile. He had been off of work for these few weeks to try to give him some time to heal from his ordeal. He was a little more stable now and ready to go back to his job.

Randall went back to doing canister refills. Though he did work in the kitchen in the afternoons. He had to be doing something to try to take his mind off what had happened.

He hadn't heard from Sadie since he found out she and the others were expecting his offspring. He couldn't help but wonder how many kids he was expecting.


	11. Chapter 11

After another couple weeks went by, Randall started feeling sick, particularly in the mornings. Why did bad things keep on happening to him?

He began taking it easy on eating. He couldn't hardly keep anything down anymore. He hoped it was just a temporary bug. But he wasn't taking anymore time off of work. He had missed so much already. He had begun keeping a bucket by his bed if he needed it.

But when the bug didn't go away after a week, he knew he might need to go see the doctor, again, as much as he hated to go see him.

He gave it one more day and it didn't cease. He made an appointment for the next afternoon.

He had been going to see a therapist about his ordeal and it was helping. Sulley just thought it was one of those when Randall was going to a doc's appointment. Randall had done well enough to keep this sickness private from the others because he knew some of them would worry after what happened not long ago to him.

Randall went to see Dr. Mason. He described his symptoms to the doc.

"After the incident with those females, have you been sexually active with anyone, Randall?" The doc asked.

"I was raped here a few weeks back by one of the brothers of the females. But otherwise, no." Randall said.

"I'm sure I know what it is, but just to be sure, Randall, I need you to fill this cup up." The doc said. He held a cup for Randall to fill up. This was embarrassing.

He did feel like he needed to use the bathroom anyway. He was led to a bathroom where he could do what he needed to.

Coming out with the cup full, Dr. Mason took a sample and mixed in a solution while Randall hated to watch, but the doc wanted to show Randall personally if his thinking was right.

The sample turned blue, indicating it was positive.

"I'd say the test is positive, Randall." Dr. Mason said.

Randall looked nervously at the little tube.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Randall's eyes widened even more. He couldn't believe this. How could his life get any harder? Now he was being punished he felt.

"What am I going to do? This was never supposed to happen!" Randall broke down.

"It's going to be alright. There will have to be some limitations for a little while, but you can make it through this. I know that rape is a very traumatizing experience, but it did bring you this miracle. You have no other family, Randall. This could be a chance for a family of your own." Dr. Mason said. "I have two young ones of my own and I love them so much. I wouldn't give them up for the world."

"But I'm assuming you're married right?" Randall sobbed.

"Yes. My wife and I are very happy."

"I'm not married though. My life is so busy with work and barely have time for anything else."

"I heard there was a day care program at your job, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Well, after the birth and recovery, when you go back, the day care system could look after the baby." Dr. Mason said.

"I would just also worry about the child getting picked on if its anything like I am. If it blends or just being what it is, I was picked on so bad when I was a kid." Randall said.

"Yep. Some incredible things of what it could inherit from you. Or even the baby's dad."

"I didn't even know the baby's dad! He was a big bully, that was all in my eyes!" Randall snapped. "I'm not sure I can go through with this."

"Just take some time to think about it. Here, here are some pamphlets on what to consider about pregnancy and your choices. Go home and let me know what you decide soon, Mr. Boggs." The doc said.

In his mind, if the doc could get to experience pregnancy, he would gladly know what a pregnant female went through and would love to have the child no matter how it was created. But this wasn't his child. He had to let his patient decide. He would give abortions when needed or wanted, but he wanted his patients to think it all through first.

Randall was still in shock as he took the bus home. It was what he had dreaded would come true. Babies that resulted from a rape felt more like a curse than a miracle. It was like a punishment that he didn't need.

He thought of maybe giving it up for adoption. He didn't want to be up to killing it in an abortion. But then, those girls were also having his other children and maybe one of them could take the baby off his hands. Better it be raised alongside its family.

For now, Randall could only proceed to think about it. He still didn't feel ready for fatherhood yet.

….

A few days later, Sulley caught Randall getting sick in the bathroom at work.

"Randall?" Sulley leaned on the door.

"Ugh!" He heard the lizard groan.

"Are you sick?" Sulley asked.

There was a flush and the purple lizard monster came out of the stall. Sulley saw that Randall looked pale and tired. He went to the sink to wash his face off.

"Are you sick, Randall? If you are, you should go home and rest." Sulley said.

"I'm not sick. I just found out that from my rape incident, that I'm now expecting because of it." Randall said grumpily.

Sulley was shocked. Usually this couldn't happen to males.

"So, what are going to do?" He rubbed Randall's back to see if it would help any. The lizard didn't push him off, so he was willing to accept it.

"I don't know yet. Though I am thinking more of adoption for it. I'm not equipped to take care of a kid. I'm too busy for a kid." Randall said.

Sulley thought he might be making a good choice, but he could still change his mind. "Maybe sometime you should spend time around the kids in the day care program to see how young kids can really be, Randall. They can be quite special." He said.

Randall still had too many doubts about his ability to care for a kid. But he just might do that after the so called morning sickness went away. He might some day when he didn't feel the rush of all he ate to come back up again.

Randall usually had some coffee before coming in and when he got there. But now, his tastes had changed. He couldn't even stomach coffee anymore. He didn't like the smell or taste of coffee right now. This pissed Randall off, that he couldn't have his most favorite beverage in the whole world.

The pamphlets had said that tastes could change. Sense of smell could change. And he should be drinking more milk and water instead of caffeinated drinks.

Randall then said to Sulley, "Maybe after this morning sickness stuff goes away." He said. "I just don't want to worry about having to run to here every few minutes."

"That's fine. But do you know when you will have it?"

"I'm not even sure if it will be live or an egg. If its an egg, it might be born within six months. If live, up to eight months. With what time is passed now, a little less. Not sure exactly." Randall said.

"Alright. Just take care of yourself, but if you need anything, I'll be happy to help." Sulley offered.

"Yeah, sure." Randall looked at the floor.

Sulley went elsewhere to supervise the newest new laughers. Randall was heading for the kitchen now.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, the smells in there that would normally smell so good for one wanting to eat made Randall's stomach turn.

The cooks saw Randall come in, and so did the kitchen supervisor, but she saw Randall cup his mouth and run back out.

"What's up with him?" One cook asked.

"I don't know." The supervisor said.

Randall didn't come back.

He made it in record time to the bathroom and threw up some more contents. He didn't even have that much to throw up and the dry heaves were even worse.

Even though he had had been sick off and on in his life a lot, he had never had to vomit this much all his life.

When he didn't go back to the kitchen, the supervisor told Sulley that if he couldn't do his job in the kitchen anymore, he shouldn't be in there at all.

"It's not his fault. I just found out today that he's found out that he's expecting a baby. It's just part of what's going on." Sulley explained. "If he can't, I'll find something else for him to do."

"Well, that's good news, but if he's going to be on my crew, he must be able to handle food. I don't want him getting sick in there. So yes, good." She said and left his office.

Sulley knew this wasn't a good situation. Maybe it was better he was taken off kitchen duties for awhile.

Randall could go back to the mailroom and Sulley would make sure he had an assistant there to help him out. One that he knew. Or he could have him filing paperwork with Roz. Though doing the canisters wasn't too bad right now, but heavy lifting would soon have to be done away with.

He talked to Randall at the end of the day.

"I really don't want to go back to the mailroom." Randall said. "It still brings up bad thoughts."

"For now, you can do the canisters, but soon, you will have to start the filing then."

"Fine." He snapped. He was just sick of being transferred from one job to another. But everything that kept happening to him was making it happen this way.


	12. Chapter 12

Randall was about eight weeks pregnant. The doctor called and had him come in on Tuesday. He wanted to have a look at the baby.

Dr. Mason had Randall lay on his back on the table and he began an exam.

Randall saw the big machine next to it. This made him a little nervous.

Dr. Mason started to gently palpate the lizard's belly. It made Randall uneasy. What was he going to find? The palpations were a bit uncomfortable.

The doc could feel some internal organs. He checked on those too. But when he got to the lower part, he could feel a bump down there.

"Ok, I'm feeling a little something right here, Randall." Dr. Mason said.

Randall looked down and it was just above his first pair of legs. "So what now?" He asked.

"Now that I've located where the bump is, now I need to get this machine started and we'll get an image of the baby for you." Doc said.

"Okay." Randall said nervously.

He watched the doctor turn the machine on and the picture remained dark, but it was on.

"Ok, now I'm going to apply this gel on you. It makes it easier to move the wand."

The gel was warm when first applied, but cooled down. The wand was quickly applied and Dr. Mason moved it around Randall's lower belly.

Dr. Mason could make out the body of what was appearing to be a tiny lizard on the screen. He saw his patient was just worriedly looking at the ceiling.

"You want to see your child, Randall?" The lizard heard.

Randall nervously looked at the screen. It was something quite small, and not fully developed yet, but he could make out a little tail. The head and body. There was a little organ going on the inside of it. "What's that?" He asked and pointed.

"That's the heart going. Want to hear it?"

It had a heartbeat this young? "Sure."

Dr. Mason turned on the sound and a loud rushing, gushing sound with thumping was heard. "That's your child's heartbeat."

The sound had never sounded so alien to Randall's ears, but it was an incredible sound.

It was only on for a moment, then it was gone. It startled Randall out of his thoughts.

"Your child is growing well. Are you getting much food into your body?"

"I can't really keep anything down." Randall said.

Dr. Mason had now given him a towel to clean the gel off his belly.

Randall was cleaning the gel off and sitting up as the doctor went on. "Try eating whole grain crackers before getting out of bed in the mornings. That can help. Get up slowly to prevent dizziness, and eating bananas and toast is also good for you. And make sure to drink plenty of milk. The child needs the calcium, as do you." Dr. Mason explained. "And if you don't feel much like eating, just eat some crackers."

Randall knew he had some shopping to do. He had no crackers at the moment. He wasn't much of a fruit eater, but he might get that too. He would also get some bread. And some more cereal. He would get some milk too.

"And if you feel like you need to take some time off work, just let your boss know."

"I usually just tough it out."

"That isn't good for you or the baby. In this time, you do need more adequate rest, Randall. You could make yourself more sick if you don't." Dr. Mason said.

"We have a nurse's station. I can lay down there if I need to."

"That's good. Just eat right, rest, and take care of yourself and the baby. Your body is busy creating another being. Some things have to be limited on. Including stress. Don't work too hard. Take care. And you should think about joining a baby class and getting some books and reading."

"Thanks."

After he left the hospital, Randall went shopping for the things that he needed. He had written the items down to make sure he didn't forget, and to only get the things he needed.

On his way home, he passed by a baby store too. He might be able to find a baby book in there. But he would wait for a few days, when he got paid next.

When he got home with his groceries, he really wished his complex had an elevator. He was panting by the time he reached the top of the stairs. But he made it.

He got inside and put the groceries on the table first and began to put them away. He tore the cracker box open and ate a few crackers right away. Then he took the pack into his room. He laid them on his dresser. He would take some to work with him tomorrow too.

Then he just rested the rest of the day. There was so much to think about.

After hearing its heart and seeing it on the screen, Randall now held a photo of it in his hand. That tiny thing was _his_ child. Now he must have known what the girls were going through to want his offspring.

From the tail, he was sure it was going to be a lizard, like himself and the rapist father. But how many limbs was it going to have? What was the sex? What was he going to name it?

Randall had been a little more pleased to find out that he wasn't carrying more than one. Just having this one alone was scary enough.

…..

When he went to work the next day, Randall had taken the pack of crackers and a banana with him for food intake. He would make sure to drink water at work, but would drink milk at home.

Sulley was pretty understanding of everything that had happened to Randall these past several months. Though his roommate was still not quite so accepting of him with what had been done in the past.

Mike Wazowski took longer to forgive certain actions. He had learned of Randall's condition from Sulley. He couldn't believe it.

"You remember how he was with the kid, Boo?" He stated to Sulley.

Randall was an aisle away and he overheard Mike.

"Yes, I do, Mike, but he's changed since then." Sulley answered.

"What makes you think he won't harm this kid?" Mike said.

"I don't. Right now he's just confused on what he's going to do. Plus since his kid was the result of being raped, that had to make it all the more scary for him and finding out about that. It's a hard decision for him to make whether to keep it or give it up." Sulley said.

As Randall listened, he could see that Sulley was siding with him, but he was right. He hadn't officially decided on keeping it or giving it up. But he would do adoption only if he did give it up. Seeing the baby yesterday had fueled something inside him to want to let it live, but keeping it was still the question.

Randall had a long road ahead of him before having this kid. He had a lot of things to think about. And he knew he would need help taking care of it. Pregnancy was the easy part compared to once it was born and taking it home. He would have to have a lot of baby things added to his home and kitchen. He knew he couldn't do it alone.

Babies and kids were expensive to take care of. He didn't know if he could raise this kid all by himself. It was better off with two loving parents and family, but then, what of his other kids? All the girls would be single mothers. But they were more than likely looking after each other. He had no one else.

He knew that Graf had been arrested and he might still associate with the girls if Sadie ever contacted him again. But he didn't know where they lived or anything.

Randall had a better day at work today as the crackers had seemed to have helped his stomach a lot more.

On the laugh floor, Mike did run into him.

"So I hear you are expecting, Randall." Mike said.

Randall really didn't want the others to hear. He kept his voice low. "Yes, so what if I am?"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"None of your business, Wazowski! I'm busy. And no. I would never intend to harm the kid." Randall said. He continued pushing the cart of canisters away.

Mike stared, dumbfounded. Clearly, the lizard had heard him and Sulley then.

At lunch, Randall was never usually seen sitting down with everyone. Fungus was sitting down and Randall joined him. He had a bag of crackers and a banana with him. "Can I sit down, Fungus?"

"Yes, Sir." Fungus said.

Randall sat down across from his friend and began to eat some of the crackers.

Fungus watched him. "It's so unusual to see you eating in here with us, Sir."

"I do from time to time. But my doctor said I need to eat more small meals. And right now, my stomach's so sensitive and I can barely eat anything." Randall said. "But I can handle these."

Sulley was watching a little distance away and could see what Randall was eating. It wasn't much, but at least he was eating something.

Mike had taken Celia out for lunch.

Randall was currently glad not to be near the food right now. Maybe when his morning sickness wore off, he might be willing to resume it, but not when he risked getting sick so easily.

He only ate six crackers and his banana. Then he saw that Fungus was looking at him. "What?"

"You could eat more of the crackers." Fungus suggested.

"I need to save these crackers, Fungus. They're for a specific purpose of keeping my stomach in check so I don't get sick." Randall said. "Small meals is all I'm going to eat."

"You haven't been sick like this before."

"Well, let's just say I'm not ready to reveal why." Randall said as he got up and threw his peel away and took his crackers back to his locker. He got a glass of water to drink afterward.

To Fungus, it was weird that his partner hadn't snapped at him so much lately. And now he was eating with him? Something had to be going on. This wasn't the Randall that he usually knew. But he figured Randall would tell him when he was ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks later, the morning sickness wasn't so bad anymore and Randall had gained a little more appetite.

As skinny as he was, Randall knew it was a matter of time before a baby bump would be beginning to show. But then, maybe he was showing.

Even at eleven weeks, he still hadn't told much of anyone what was going on with him. Not even Fungus.

But there were a lot of murmurs going on around Randall now. He felt all eyes were on him, and it was making him nervous. He looked down at himself. He might have seen a little bulge there.

He looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. Indeed, there was a bulge showing. He couldn't hide this much longer.

One day, Sullivan came up to him after lunch.

"What do you want, Sullivan?"

"Randall, how are you feeling nowadays?"

"Fine."

"I notice your, uh, stomach." Sulley mumbled to find the right words.

"I know. It's embarrassing. Not that I have a choice."

"Well, that's not why I came to see you. I wanted to know if you had come up with a decision about the day care yet?"

"I was just waiting for my morning sickness to go away first. It's doing better, but is still annoying as ever."

"I also had plans for you to meet another child." Sulley said.

"What child?"

"After work, meet me in my office."

"Is it one of the day care kids?"

"No. It's a surprise."

Randall didn't really like all of Sullivan's surprises. But he would come. He went back to work until then.

…

That evening, as all the other monsters were leaving work, Randall went to Sulley's office instead of leaving. Sulley wasn't in his office at the moment.

Randall went around to the back of the desk and sat down. He wondered what it would be like to be CEO.

A few minutes later, Sulley stepped in. "I see you are here."

Randall looked up and got up. "Not doing anything."

"It's fine, Randall. As long as your weren't going through anything."

"No."

"Okay. The coast is clear. Come with me." Sulley said.

Randall wondered what was up and what child?

He followed the big blue and purple monster to a private room where there was a white door with flowers on it. Randall's eyes widened.

"Sullivan? Is that-?"

"Yes. I've been seeing the little girl you almost harmed for over these three years and she's older, but still young."

"But why did you bring me here?"

"With the way I have seen so much change in you over these years, I figured it's time you made amends with her."

Randall knew it was a wrong of his that needed to be corrected. "Alright. I think I can do it. But what if she won't do it?"

"I'll be right there with you. You show her how nice you can be, and she should be willing to forgive you. It's what you need. It'll be like a fresh start for you and her. You might even be able to be friends."

"I still don't know Sullivan."

"Just try it, Randall. She's not that bad. She's enriched my life so much since I met her. And she's not toxic as everyone thought."

"I know that. I just hope she doesn't run up and kick me right in the stomach either."

"I'll get things smoothed out for both of you." Sulley said. "You ready?"

"No, but go on." Randall said. Sulley then activated the door.

The door opened to the little girl's room. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for her "Kitty."

"Hey, Boo." Sulley greeted her.

"Hey, Kitty." The little girl greeted back and got out of bed to go give a hug.

"Boo, I brought someone else to see you tonight."

"Mike?"

"No. Come on in." Sulley gestured to the one behind him and to Mary, the child's, eyes, in stepped her old ex-monster lizard, Randall.

Mary got a little startled.

"It's alright, Boo. Randall is here to make amends." Sulley said.

Randall stepped a little closer, slowly and nervously. "Hey Kid. I'm sorry for what I did to you those few years ago. I'm not the same monster I was then." He had a serene smile on his face, trying to show her that he meant what he said. "Can you forgive me?"

Sulley put Mary down. Randall watched and stuck out one of his lower hands.

Mary was still a bit wary. But she seemed to sense in him that he was different. She went up to him and shook his hand.

Randall smiled.

"I don't remember much, but there was something about you that I remembered." Mary said.

Randall's smile dropped and his hand let go of hers. "What?"

"You used to scare me. But you are willing to be friends now?"

"Yes. I can be friends. I've learned a lot in the last few years from your big blue friend here." Randall said. "Like I said, I'm not that monster I was before."

"Can you pick me up?"

"What?"

"Pick me up."

He didn't know if it was a good idea. He looked at Sulley. He nodded.

Randall tried to gently pick her up. He managed to get her to his chest.

Mary thought it strange to be held this gently by the ex-scary monster. But then, he felt a little pain in his spine. He moaned.

"Sorry, I need to put you down, Kid." Randall put Mary down gently.

"What's wrong, Randall?" Sulley asked.

"My back." Randall was holding his back.

"Pick me up again?" Mary asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Randall said. "You've grown since I last saw you and you are heavier now."

Then he looked at Sulley. "Sullivan, it's not a good idea with my condition."

"I understand."

"I'm going to go back to our world, but you and Sullivan enjoy your night, Kid." Randall said and he left to back out.

"What's wrong with Randy?" Mary asked.

"I know what he meant. You see, Boo, Randall is going through a hard time right now, and in a few months time, he's going to become a daddy." Sulley said simply. "Maybe you and his baby can be friends."

"I'd like that." She said.

Sulley hung out with her for a good couple of hours before he had to leave.

…

The next day, Sulley told Randall that making friends with Boo had made her night. He also said that he had told her about the baby coming, but didn't tell her Randall was pregnant.

Randall felt like he was going to have a heart attack at first.

"She wouldn't mind being friends with your child." Sulley said.

Randall glared at him, but it did spark something else. "I don't mind being friends with her, but I'm not going to see her that much, Sullivan. She's your human friend. I'm still getting used to the idea of being around kids at all."

"Being around her and the day care kids could help you learn to understand them more, Randall."

"I know. I want to wait a little longer though before that." Randall said.

"Alright, but don't take too long, and by the way, how I can see how much you are starting to show, I'm afraid it is now time for you to get off canister duty and start filing duty tomorrow."

Randall knew that day was coming. "Alright." This was his last day doing canisters.

As Randall was heading home from work, he went to the baby store he had passed a few days ago. He went into the store and saw many cute toys, strollers, books, bottles, cups, and some clothes for babies. He also saw cribs and cradles.

He went over to the books and began looking for pregnancy ones. Then he heard a female voice.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" A bat winged seahorse type monster greeted him. She had greenish skin, two arms and two legs. She had a long tail behind her. She was just a little shorter than him.

"Um, I'm just looking for a pregnancy book. What's the best one to read?" Randall asked.

"Are you an expectant father?"

"Yes. Just wanting to know more about it."

"Let's see here." She said and she walked down the lane of books. She soon found some. "This is a real good one. It covers a whole ton of things that new to be parents need to know."

Randall took it and had a quick skim through it. It talked of brief species development and many other things that were important to know.

"I'll take it." Randall said.

"Okay. Right this way, Sir." The employee said and Randall followed her.

He paid for the big book and carried it home on the bus in a bag. He didn't want to draw attention to himself for folks to see he had bought a pregnancy book.

When he got home, he fixed himself a sandwich for supper and sat down to start reading the book.

Of course the first part had been done against Randall's will, but he read further onward. He wanted to know of any possible things going wrong or what he needed to do to take better care of himself. There was so much to think about.

He went to bed that night with his lower hands on his belly. With some of the things he had read about, like feeling the child move inside him, there was nothing like it in the world.

Randall wondered if when he started to feel the child move, would it make him really change his mind about keeping it? So far, he had still thought of adoption. But he still had time to change his mind.

He looked at the sonogram picture on his nightstand. This would be the biggest decision he would decide on his child's future. If he chose adoption, he knew he would need to find good monsters to raise it, and maybe he was willing to be active in the child's life, but the adoptive parents would have to be open to that. And then there were adoptive parents that wouldn't want him to have contact at all with the child.

He couldn't really remember his own parents and thus did want to be active in his own child's life, but did he feel he had the right qualities to be a good parent? Or could he afford it? Right now, Randall was concerned about everything he would need to do to do the right thing for his little one.

 **So how did Randall do with little Mary, or Boo?**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Randall began filing in Roz's office. It was a little nerve wracking to be working alongside the grumpy slug woman. He also had to wear a uniform. It did give him a little cover for the baby bump at the moment.

He gave her cards and paperwork that would be handed out to the assistants on the laugh floor. Other monsters thought it was strange for him to be in there too. He kept the files pretty organized.

"Roz?" He asked her when they were alone. "Has Sullivan said why I'm supposed to be in here?"

"I can see why, Boggs. I know your little secret. With it, it's not good for you to be lifting heavy things anymore." Roz said.

"They aren't that heavy."

"They become heavy when you're expecting. And the laugh canisters are bigger than the scare ones were." She said.

Randall went back to work. He didn't know if he could tolerate working with her for the full pregnancy. In time, he would much rather go back to the kitchen. But he wanted to be sure his morning sickness was gone entirely first.

…..

A few long weeks later, at 14 weeks, Randall was really beginning to gain an appetite and the morning sickness was truly gone. He had gained some energy, but he really had to watch his footing so he wouldn't go crashing to the floor.

Randall's stomach was more noticeable now of the baby bump that was there. He knew others noticed it nearly all too easily now. It made him feel nervous.

Even though he had come to terms more or less with the pregnancy, he still worried about Graf or the other males or even the girls coming and getting him again. Surely Graf had told the girls that he had had sex with Randall?

Randall hadn't heard from Sadie in a long time. She had only called him that once. But one night during that week, he got a new phone call from her.

"Hello?" Randall said.

"Hi, Randall. It's Sadie. I know you haven't heard from me in awhile, but I have some news for you." She said.

"Don't tell me. Something went wrong?"

"No. We are all still carrying your children and they are doing well. We've had exams and as it turns out, I have one, Lisa has one, Rhoda and Iona have twins, and Fiona has one." Sadie explained.

"That's a lot of kids for me to be a father to."

"I know, but it's giving you more family."

"I have something to tell you, Sadie. Did Graf ever say anything to you girls that he came to my job and raped me?"

"Why would he do that? No, he didn't."

"Because he thinks he needed revenge on me for something. He doesn't want me near you girls. And what's worse, his raping of me got me pregnant too!" Randall practically yelled into the phone.

Sadie couldn't believe it. Even the father of her child was now carrying a child. She knew that even some male lizards of her kind could be capable of getting pregnant, but she didn't think it was going to happen. She and the girls had wanted kids so badly that they were perfectly happy to have them for him.

"What are you going to do, Randall?" Sadie asked. She hoped he wouldn't harm the child.

"I'm still debating keeping it or adoption." Randall said.

"Look Randall, I know that what Graf did was wrong. What we all did was wrong, but we were wanting your children. But what Graf did most of all was the most wrong to you. But I can tell you right now, if you don't want your baby, we will gladly take it. It should be raised alongside its siblings." Sadie said.

"I had thought of that, but had no way of contacting you about it." He said.

"How many are you having, or do you know?"

"One."

"We are about 19 weeks along now and we are feeling the little darlings move about and it's the most precious feeling in all the world to us. How far along are you?" She asked.

"Fourteen, I think." He replied.

"Wow, so it wasn't long after you were freed that he got you. Sorry. Just saying. Well, anyway, we are attending childbirth classes for lizard monsters. You would be welcome to come if you want to. I can give you the information about it. You still have much to consider." Sadie said.

"I know. Give me the information." He said.

Sadie gladly gave him the info on where to meet and when. But he hoped this wasn't another trap.

"You better not be setting me up again, Sadie." Randall warned her.

"I'm not doing that sort of setting you up, but the kind to help you with your baby." She said. "I swear."

"Alright. I'll be there, but no funny stuff."

"Scout's honor." She said into the phone.

"Fine." Randall said. "I have to go now."

"See you next week." Sadie said, "Good night." Then she hung up.

Randall hung up and hoped he wasn't being set up for something bad again. It wouldn't be good for the baby.

…

Randall did go to the appointed place. He was going to be watching everyone wearily.

Inside, he saw all five of the girls, and they saw him. They all went over to say hi to him. He moved away from them. They saw he was wary of them. There were other lizard women and their mates there too, along with the midwife coach.

He saw how big their bellies had gotten, and indeed, they saw his baby bump too.

Rhoda spoke to him first. "Randall, I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you. I had no idea he would ever sink that low to hurt you. But it makes the child you are having my niece or nephew and the baby I'm having to be its sibling. Strange huh?"

"Yeah. Strange. But I never asked for this. I'm just here to learn of what I need to know to prepare myself for parenthood and to make a decision that will affect my and the baby's future." Randall said.

"What do you mean?"

"He may be giving it up, Rhoda. He doesn't know yet." Sadie came up.

"That's my brother's baby, Randall. If you don't want it, I'll take it when the time is right." Rhoda said sternly.

"You will already have your hands full with twins I heard." Randall said.

"It doesn't matter. I will have my brother's baby." Rhoda said.

"Alright everyone, let's begin class." The lizard midwife said.

They gave each other glares and went to go sit down. Randall sat away from the girls.

The midwife pointed out that there was someone new in the class that night. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Randall Boggs." He said.

"Do you have a partner here, Randall?"

"I'm the father of those five girls' babies over there, and weirdly enough, I'm actually pregnant myself." Randall reluctantly mentioned.

"Oh, this is a special kind of situation."

The other parents to be were all looking at him weirdly, and the girls too, but for the longest time, they had wondered where the father to their babies was. They figured the fathers had been irresponsible and left them to be single mothers. But now they find out that there is a single father.

"So why haven't you been here with them?" One of the males asked.

"I've been in recovery for injuries, both physical and mental." Randall said. He didn't want to go into detail about rape.

"Okay, well, we'll get to know each other as time goes on. Let's begin class now. No need for being uncomfortable here." The midwife said. "Welcome to the class, Randall Boggs."

Randall sat back to listen to the midwife. The other couples went back to focusing on themselves. And because Randall was new, the midwife did explain some things that he had missed thus far.

"How far along are you, Randall?"

"Fourteen weeks." He replied.

She went on to teach of other stuff. Soon it ended.

Randall and the five girls talked to each other a bit more and said that he did need a support system. He shouldn't be alone in his time of need.

He said he was fine with that, but he wasn't going to move in with them. Sadie gave him a piece of paper with a phone number to reach them if needed. Then he went home.

He had learned much his first night at the class. It would help him to feel more prepared for birth and whether he might want to keep his child.

But at home, he remembered Rhoda's words about having her brother's baby. He hoped she wouldn't plan anything stupid.


	15. Chapter 15

At the end of the week before work would end for the weekend, Randall finally agreed to go see the daycare kids for the first time. He made himself invisible so most of the monsters wouldn't see him with the way he was now, until he got to the daycare door.

He unblended himself and walked inside. Inside, he saw a few kids.

The teacher came up to him. "Hello, who might you be?"

"Randall Boggs. I've come to observe and maybe hang out with the kids."

"A new helper are we?"

"Well, more like just to get some experience with young kids for a special reason." Randall said.

"What reason would that be?" She was curious.

Randall looked down. He had a lower hand on his stomach.

The teacher's eyes followed his. "Oh, I see. You're expecting." She could see the good sized baby bump on him.

"Yes. So is it alright?" He asked.

"Of course."

"So what do I do?"

"You can just watch and observe first. Then maybe you could try playing toys with them or even reading to them. It helps them take their nap." She said.

"Ok."

The teacher pointed to a chair where he could sit down, or he could watch from the window seat. He saw it had pillows on it. It looked more comfortable. He walked over to it and sat down.

As he observed for awhile, he saw the kids were rambunctious and noisy. But some of their antics were funny too. One of the them even had to have a diaper changed. Randall wasn't looking forward to that part.

The kids noticed him, but were a little afraid of him, as he was a stranger to them.

He later on tried to play some blocks with one kid who was playing alone and the kid did let him play with him. He was the quietest kid.

At naptime, the teacher introduced Randall to the kids and he would be reading their story for today.

Randall was a little nervous, but he did read the story. The teacher said he did a good job when he did actually get the kids to sleep. It was a relief off his shoulders. He decided to leave then. He thanked the teacher for letting him be there. He might come back some more, just not every day.

He went back to Roz's office.

…..

Randall kept on going to the Lamaze class every week. He became a little more comfortable around the girls. Sadie ended up being his support partner for certain exercises that required a partner.

A month after joining, the midwife brought in a toy baby lizard for the to be parents to practice holding a baby.

Randall had never held a newborn before.

"When the doll gets around to you, pretend this is the first time holding your child." The coach said.

Randall watched as it was passed around. "This will be an amazing experience, Randall." Sadie said.

"Yeah, amazing." He said with a frown.

Randall looked down at the huge baby bump that had exposed itself fully now. He still wasn't too big in the belly, but it was enough to others to know that he was pregnant.

When the toy got to Sadie and Randall, Sadie couldn't help but adore the little lizard baby toy.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Sadie said. "Here you go, Randall."

Randall had seen how Sadie held the toy. He took the toy in his upper arms just the way Sadie had. Supporting the head with his left arm and taking the body in his right arm. He looked upon the toy as if it was a real baby. That's what they were practicing tonight. Just holding a baby. It was very different to him than holding a two year old.

Even though it was just a toy he was holding, he saw the cuteness of it as well. His hormones affected him greatly right now. Then he handed it off to the next couple.

When Randall left the class that night, holding the toy had left a great impression on him. Would his baby resemble it? Or he just wondered what the baby would look like. Luckily, he had a doc appointment in a few days for another exam.

…..

A couple days later, Randall found himself at the hospital again getting his belly examined.

Dr. Mason palpated his belly again. The pressing was a little uncomfortable, getting some small groans from Randall.

"It feels like everything is where it should be. Now let's do an ultrasound to get a picture of the little one." Dr. Mason said.

Randall was wanting that part, to see the child again, wondering what it looked like.

While he was waiting and the doc was getting the machine set up and the gel on his belly again, he asked Randall, "Have you felt the child move yet?"

"Huh? No, I haven't. How would I recognize it?"

"Females say it's like little bumps about in there. At least at first and they get stronger as the baby gets bigger."

Randall gulped. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to feel like a kick in the stomach would feel like.

The wand was put on his belly and Randall looked at the screen to his right. It took a moment for the picture to stabilize, but a picture came up of the baby.

"Oh, there's the little head." Doc pointed out.

Randall looked and saw that the head very much resembled his. It had three fronds on its head too. The head looked like it was completely formed. His eyes widened to get a better look. Then Dr. Mason began moving the wand down the body, and across Randall's belly.

The heart was seen beating. There were four arms and four legs. So far, the little one seemed to be taking on more of Randall's traits than Graf's. Then there was the long little tail. The tail was whipping about and the legs were kicking.

Randall felt something bump him from the inside. He was feeling the first flutters! He saw it on the screen. It made his heart start pumping faster and his breathing quickened. The baby was more developed than it was last time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. Mason reach for something on the keyboard, and there was that sound again, the heart.

That sound, Randall would never forget it.

When it was over, he got a new sonogram picture of his little one. He couldn't believe that his baby looked like it did now. It seemed so big on the screen, but now it still seemed so tiny. And it was.

"Have you thought of any names?" Dr. Mason asked.

"No. I've been so busy doing other things, and wondering if I was going to keep it or not. I've been bounced around one job to another because of this pregnancy." Randall said.

"Enjoy the freedom you have now, Randall. Pretty soon you are going to have to take 'maternity' leave."

"I know and that's why I'm doing it while I can."

"Take care. Enjoy your night." Doc said and said he could go.

"Thanks."

Randall rode the bus home and he couldn't stop staring at the picture. His child was nearly at its halfway point in its development.

After seeing it for the second time and hearing its heartbeat again, and after holding that toy baby lizard those days ago, that settled it for him. This was too much. He was going to keep his baby.

Now all he needed were some baby supplies in his home, its own room, and most of all, a name. He would need to call in the girls to decide on baby supplies, as some of those things he knew nothing about, other than a crib for it to sleep in, and some toys. He still had so much to learn about baby care before it was actually born.

Then, thinking of the birth gave him some scared thoughts. Would he be able to have it naturally? Or would it have to be born by open surgery? It sent a shiver down his spine.

He read more of the baby book laying in bed before he went to sleep that night. He could swear he was feeling the baby moving again, and it probably was. But it wasn't going to keep him awake. He laid down on his right side and put the book down and turned off his light. He had a hand on his belly, wishing the baby a good night before he drifted off.

…

In the prison, Graf wondered if he had gotten Randall pregnant. He hung out with Chiro, Buster, and Joe. Together, they were a gang of tough lizards, but they had even talked to Mr. Waternoose too.

The crab-spider monster wanted so much to get out and get revenge on Sullivan for ruining his company. The lizard boys wanted revenge on Randall.

"If we escape together, my boys, I need Randall to fix the scream extractor first and use that same kid from a few years ago, then once it's fixed, you can have your revenge on Randall. I want Sullivan." Waternoose said.

The boys were fine with that arrangement.

A few days later, all five of them managed to escape the prison. They were going to get what they wanted, or else.

…

Randall usually did read the daily news in the newspaper. But when he saw today's headlines, it made his eyes widen.

'Waternoose and Four Lizards Escape Prison!' was what the headline said. Randall proceeded to read who the lizards were and it worried him. Rhoda and Fiona's brothers were working with Waternoose! This wasn't good.

He knew that the lizard boys would be after him. He also didn't doubt who Waternoose would be after. He would most likely be after Sullivan, but probably after him as well.

Randall knew he was not in the best of shape to take them on, not in his condition. He feared for his child's life and his. Though he knew he could turn himself invisible, he knew there were ways to see him with special goggles and they were sure to try to capture him with those. And those boys couldn't blend like he could, but they had the same fingers that he did, enabling them to walk on walls too.

….

Waternoose and the four lizards moved the scream extractor out at night. They had their ways of doing it. It was moved to a warehouse several miles away and hooked up, but the workings of it had to be up to Randall. And maybe his old assistant too.

….

Randall called Sadie and told them the boys had escaped prison. It would be best if they stayed away from the boys because of the babies they carried. More than likely they would want to get rid of all his offspring.

Sadie was sure that they wouldn't hurt their sisters.

Randall was still worried though of them coming after him.

 **So how do you all think the story's going thus far? Things are getting intense again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Things remained normal for the next month. Working in Roz's office, going to the daycare once a week, seeing Mary once a week, going to the Lamaze class once a week, and seeing the doc once a month.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for Randall, but among the girls, Rhoda had begun to act strangely. Soon she left the group altogether. It was so strange for her to just get up and leave without a word.

One night at the factory, Waternoose and Chiro snuck into the building and managed to find Mary's door again. They got in and nabbed the sleeping girl. She tried to scream for help when she realized who it was, and it wasn't Sulley or Randall. Though when she saw the lizard, she thought it was Randall for a moment, but seeing him in the light back in the monster world, she saw his skin color and knew it wasn't him.

"You are going to give us what we originally wanted, little girl." Waternoose said.

Mary had a gag in her mouth so she wouldn't scream or talk for the time being. Her cries were muffled.

She was taken to the new location and caged up. She was kept tied up for the time being.

Now was the time to track down Randall. It was better if they had Fungus too.

Fungus was tracked down first. He was also caged up once they had him.

Randall had been worried for a long time now. But nothing so far had been heard or done and he hoped the escaped ones weren't coming for him, but he was surprised that night.

He always kept his apartment door locked. But his lock was picked professionally. His address was in the phone book so he was found all too easily.

The four lizard boys snuck into his home and didn't see any lights on. Using special goggles so they could see in the dark, or if needed, to see invisible bodies too, they moved quietly and quickly located Randall's bedroom.

The door was a quiet one. It didn't even alert him to their presence.

"Ready?" Joe whispered.

The rest nodded.

Slowly, the blanket was gently pulled off of the sleeping lizard. Buster and Graf held a net, ready to get him.

Suddenly, the net was thrown over Randall and the light came on with a loud "Gotcha!"

Randall's eyes snapped open in complete panic and he instantly struggled. "Ahhh!" He screamed. It took a moment to register, but he screamed, "Let me go!"

"Did you really think we were going to let you go after sending us to prison?" Chiro stepped up to Randall's head.

Buster and Joe managed to get the pregnant lizard under control. Then Graf came forward.

"Hold on here. I want to see something." Graf said.

Randall's arms had been grabbed from inside the net and secured. He had stopped moving and he glared at the big gray lizard that now looked at him. His breathing was heavy.

Graf looked down at Randall's body and instantly saw it. He chuckled.

Now Randall knew what Mike felt like when had he chuckled like that so long ago when he captured Mike and tied him down.

"I see my seed put into you was a success." Graf said. He could see Randall's swollen belly. He put a hand down to the belly. "My child is in there."

Randall instantly moved his lower body away from his touch. He growled at him. "Don't touch me!"

Then Graf grabbed at his throat. "I'll touch you if I want to! We wouldn't want a repeat again, would we?"

Randall gulped. He shook his head desperately.

Graf let go of his throat and said, "With the baby, we have to make sure he walks out."

"Very well." Joe said.

The net was carefully taken off of him, but they held Randall's arms strong. His hands were all once again, tied behind his back. He was forced from his room, growling. He tried to resist once again.

Using his tail, he whipped it around at Buster and Chiro, getting them to let go of him. Then he made a run for it. He knew the ropes would give him away if he blended. He had to get away. Chiro and Buster held their faces while Joe and Graf went after Randall.

He saw his door entrance was closed. More than likely when they broke in, it was still unlocked. He looked behind him and saw his rapist and the other bully beside him.

He used his tail to open the door. It opened and he ran out. He could feel the weight of the baby. His breathing was heavier with running, but before he could even reach the stairs, he was grabbed once again. He was tackled to the floor, with Graf getting under Randall so his stomach didn't hit the floor.

Randall was breathing heavily. He was on top of Graf on his back. Graf had a hold of his upper arms.

"Nice try, Boggs, but no cigar." Joe said.

"Look, just please… let me go…" Randall pleaded, trying to breathe.

"I don't think so. Not when you have this." Graf reached around Randall's torso and stroked his belly with one of his lowest arms.

"You will find out the real reason." Joe said. "Bring him."

Randall resisted some more and hated Graf's hand on his belly. "Stop it."

Buster and Joe came back up to meet them. They had closed the door and were ready to go. They weren't going to raise suspicion about it. But they wanted to get Randall back for that.

Randall gulped.

"You are so going to pay for that." Growled Joe.

"Get him out of here first." Chiro said.

Graf pushed Randall forward. "Move on!"

Randall groaned as he was forced forward. He was forced down the stairs.

There was a couple they ran into going down. "What's going on?"

"We are undercover cops, and Mr. Boggs has been caught in trouble again." Graf replied.

"No! They're not!" Randall cried out.

"Move!" Graf jerked his arms.

Randall flinched. How was he going to get away? He might have a chance outside.

Once they did reach the outside, he was being forced toward a black van. Randall began to resist again. "Let me go!"

"Silence him!" Chiro ordered.

Joe went forward and jerked on Randall's tail, brought it down and stepped on it.

Randall screamed in pain so loud, it sounded like he was going to wake the whole neighborhood.

Then Buster went up and whipped his tail right into Randall's face. It got him to quiet up. It jerked his head to his left. He had tears in his eyes when he turned his head back.

"Now, move!"

They knew how to cause some punishments yet without harming the baby.

Randall moved on with no more resistance. His tail and face were throbbing. A few tears had managed to fall. He was pushed up into the van, where he was forced to sit down at the very front of it. Chiro and Joe got in the back with him. Graf and Buster were up front.

Randall curled up in the corner, not meeting their eyes, which he knew were glaring at him angrily. He curled his blue tail around so he could look at it.

There were no wounds on it, but it was bruised no doubt. Having it stepped on had sent a wave of pain up his spine too.

The van was started and they took off.

Randall couldn't help but look at his captors.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked nervously.

"Mr. Waternoose is the one that has the real plans and once you complete those plans, then you are all ours he has agreed to." Chiro said.

Randall didn't want to imagine what those plans these guys had planned were for him.

They soon arrived. Randall tucked his tail closer to his body. He tried moving his arms to get loose, but it was doing no good.

When the van shut off, Chiro and Joe got up and forced him up and out of the van. He was led to the spot and he saw in cages were Mary and Fungus.

"What is this all about?" Randall asked.

"Hello again, Randall." Waternoose greeted.

"What are you doing out of prison?" Randall stammered.

"Simple. I need you to fix the scream extractor." Waternoose said. Then he noticed Randall seemed a bit heavier than he remembered. "I see you've gained some weight down there."

"Yeah, with my child." Graf said.

Waternoose could see why now these lizard boys wanted him. And one other.

"There's someone else here to see you, Randall, before you and Fungus get to work." Waternoose said.

Who could that be? Then Rhoda stepped forward.

"Rhoda? What are you doing?" Randall asked.

The blue and orange female came up to him. "I'm working alongside my brothers. And I'm making it perfectly clear that I get what I want in return. I want my brother's baby. It needs a mother."

"Its not even ready to be born yet!" Randall exclaimed.

Fungus and Mary saw the whole scene.

"That's why you are going to remain with us until it is ready to be born." She said.

Randall's eyes widened. "No, I'm not!"

"Get to work on that scream extractor now, or we will also consider making the baby come prematurely!" Waternoose warned.

"No. Please no!" Randall said.

His hands were cut loose and Fungus was released from his cage. "Get to work, the both of you!" Chiro ordered. "And no funny stuff, Boggs. Do it, or the baby pays the price!"

Tools were given to them so they could work on the machine.

Fungus couldn't believe he didn't know before now what was going on with Randall. No wonder he had been moving jobs so much, and working with Roz now.

Randall put his lower arms over his stomach. He could feel some movements within. This stress was not good for the baby.

"Sir, I never knew what was up with you. Why didn't you tell me?" Fungus asked. He picked up a wrench.

Randall also picked up a tool to begin. "Because I didn't want anybody to know about it." He said.

In a low voice, Randall said that they needed to destroy the machine. Together, they could do it. They weren't going anywhere with being watched so seriously while they worked.

"Randy, don't do it!" Mary called out.

"Sorry Kid, but I must." Randall said.

Mary was disappointed in him. She thought he was her friend. Now he was turning to his old ways again, in her eyes.

Randall knew this was risking everything. Now that he was loose, he had a plan. He knew that Rhoda possibly getting harmed would make him lose two of his kids, as she was pregnant with two kids of his as well, but he had others.

He and Fungus put in all the wrong stuff and mismatched wires and then the machine began to overheat.

"It's starting to overheat!" Fungus said.

"Then fix it!" Chiro ordered.

"We can't! This is beyond repairable!" Randall yelled at them.

It began to light a fire.

"NO! My plans!" Waternoose shouted.

Randall blended and he ran over to the cage and opened up Mary's cage with the key that was sitting right there. Fungus ran and the lizards caught up with him.

Randall unblended and guided Mary by holding a hand. "Let's go, Kid." He said.

Mary could see the urgency in his voice, but before she could get out, a dark lizard jumped onto him.

Randall screamed when his stomach hit the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joe demanded.

"Away from here!" Randall tried to fight back, but then tried to make a run for it. "Kid, get out of here!"

Mary didn't need to be told twice. She managed to get out.

To the monsters, the girl was expendable. But Rhoda went after her.

The machine was going to explode and Randall managed to get away from Joe. He ran behind some old boxes and Joe and Graf followed him.

Waternoose now had Fungus. "You fix that machine or else!" He threatened. He would give Randall a good punishment when he was re-caught.

All this running was taking a toll on Randall. His breathing was heavier and he was beginning to feel discomfort inside his belly. He covered it with his lower arms.

"Get back here!" Graf yelled at him. He ran into a box and it got knocked over, right onto Joe.

Joe cried out.

When Randall went around another corner, he made sure that a box went falling onto Graf as well. Now two of his captors were stuck under some heavy boxes.

When he came out of hiding, he blended and went to help Fungus.

But when he was almost there, he heard a voice, "Stop! Or the kid gets it!" It was Rhoda. She had a knife aimed on the girl.

"What are you… doing, Rhoda?" Randall winced.

"You've gone soft on this kid? I thought you hated her." Waternoose said.

"Things have changed for me, Waternoose. I won't… let you harm her!" Randall growled.

"Oh, really? Get him!"

Buster and Chiro tried to make a grab for him. Randall moved again. He moved for Rhoda, blending. He crashed into her and he forced her out of the building. She grunted and held her own stomach in the process.

Mary had rolled elsewhere and Fungus was free as well. He grabbed up the kid.

The machine finally let loose and exploded, making the building go up as well.

Randall, Rhoda, Fungus, and Mary were lucky to get out of the building alive, but it wasn't likely that the boys and Waternoose had survived.

Things had all come down on top of them and finished the job.


	17. Chapter 17

Four survivors went to the van. Randall got some rope and tied Rhoda's arms up. She wasn't doing anymore harm. Both her and his babies had been put in harm's way from this happening. She was put in the back.

Fungus drove. Mary was in the middle by Randall. Randall was on the passenger side as they went back to town. But on the way, Randall started moaning.

"What's wrong, Randall?" Fungus asked.

"I… don't know. My… stomach hurts!" Randall said through clenched eyes and teeth.

"Randy? Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll take you to the hospital." Fungus said and headed that way.

Randall hoped his baby was alright.

Rhoda wasn't having pains, but she hoped hers were alright as well. She never should have joined her brothers in this crazy scheme in her condition.

As much as Fungus wanted to take Randall straight to the hospital, he had to stop at his job first to get some help with the human kid. He ran in to get help while Randall stayed with Mary.

"Are you alright, Randy?" Mary asked as Randall was wincing in pain. His lower hands were on his stomach.

"I… don't know." He answered her.

She put one of her hands on his hands and with the other, she rubbed his belly too. She hoped she was trying to soothe him.

Not long after, Sullivan and Fungus opened the door. Mary was given to Sulley. He was going to take her home with him until he could get more babysitters. Fungus had just said that he and Randall were in an emergency situation and he had to take Randall to the hospital.

He also told Sullivan to tell police to meet them there as there was a trouble maker in the back of the van.

Fungus gassed it and ran his friend and the female in the back to the hospital.

Fungus helped Randall out of the van. He used a wheelchair to wheel him in so he didn't have to walk. He was rushed by nurses to the ER. Then Fungus went to wait for the police.

They arrived soon after. Rhoda was taken inside too to make sure her babies were alright, but she was now under arrest. Her ropes had been replaced with cuffs.

Sulley arrived soon after once he had Mike and Celia watching Mary. He would take her home later that night.

Then a voice was heard. "Mr. Fungus?" A female voice.

Sulley and Fungus turned to see an orange female monster doctor with four arms and two legs coming toward them with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm Dr. Bowman. I'm Mr. Boggs' doctor." She said.

"I'm James P. Sullivan. Mr. Boggs' boss." Sulley spoke up.

"So what happened with him?" Fungus asked.

"Mr. Boggs is alright. He was having some mild contractions and we got him hooked up to an IV to make them stop. He's also hooked up to a heart monitor for his child. The child is too young to be born yet." She said.

"How far along is he?" Fungus asked.

"He said about 22 weeks. We did an ultrasound to make sure its alright. The baby is fine, and for a baby lizard, it does look like its at where it should be for what Mr. Boggs said."

"Can we see him?" Sulley asked.

"Yes. He's resting now. But you can see him." Dr. Bowman said.

Dr. Bowman led them to Randall's room.

Randall was sitting up in his bed. He was looking at the IV in his right upper arm. He could feel the monitor on his stomach that was meant to monitor his child's heartbeat.

"Mr. Boggs. You have some visitors." Randall heard.

He turned to the door and there stood Sulley and Fungus. He knew they were going to come in anyway.

"I'll leave you to talk. He's just going to be here overnight for observation." Dr. Bowman said and left.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sulley asked.

"Better. The pains have stopped finally." Randall said.

"But what happened to make it happen? And why was Boo here?" Sulley asked.

Randall and Fungus looked at one another. "It's a long story." Fungus said.

"Mr. Waternoose and those four lizard boys, including the one who raped me, escaped and they managed to get their hands on the old scream extractor. They wanted me and Fungus to fix it and they were wanting to test it on the kid again. I had nothing to do with it. I figured we both could destroy it so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands again. So we destroyed it and the warehouse we were in got blown up. I'm sure it killed Waternoose and those boys." Randall explained what he knew.

"The stress of what was going on brought on those pains. One of the females, a sister of two of the boys, and she's pregnant with two kids of mine as well, she even threatened to kill little Boo." Randall had continued.

"She's under arrest right now, but being checked over herself to make sure the baby of hers is alright." Fungus said. "And Mr. Waternoose had even threatened Randall's child if he didn't fix the machine."

Sulley couldn't believe his old boss had threatened to even harm Randall's child. It was innocent in all this. But then he wondered, was Randall going to be in trouble with the law again for killing Waternoose and those others?

"I just hope you aren't going to be in trouble for doing what you did, Randall." Sulley said.

"They were the ones that were threatening harm, not me. They even broke into my apartment and kidnapped me!" Randall snapped at him. "They hit me too!"

"Not in the stomach, right?"

"No, but my tail and face. But one did jump on me and made me hit my stomach on the floor."

They all heard some footsteps then and some rattling. It must have been the police and Rhoda.

Rhoda happened to be looking in every room, wanting to see Randall and get to him. Soon, she did see him.

"You! You killed my brothers!" She screamed at him. "And Fiona's brothers!" She tried to run into the room.

It made Randall jittery. It made him vanish in the bed, but he stayed put.

The cop men held her in place. They didn't give her a chance to get near him. She was forced to move on.

Randall reappeared. He had a scared look in his eyes.

And not long after, some police detectives did come into the room. One of them Randall did recognize.

"Hello again, Mr. Boggs." The detective, Sgt. Roland, said.

"Hi." Randall said in a low voice.

"I'm here to check out the female lizard's story. Miss Rhoda Uganda said that you had caused some trouble for her brothers and that of one her friends." Sgt. Roland said.

Randall was nervous. He didn't want to go back to jail. This was not his fault this time.

Together, he and Fungus told what they had told Sullivan.

Roland wrote everything down. "Thanks, gentleman. I'll be in touch." Then he and his silent partner left. He had known Randall from his prison days.

Randall still couldn't help but be nervous. He was pregnant and jail was no place for him in his condition. He had already come close to losing his child. He didn't need that stressful environment again.

"Relax, Randall. Stress is not good for the baby." Sulley said.

"I can't help it, Sullivan. This wasn't my fault. I can't go back to jail!" Randall said. "I want to keep and raise this child." The poor lizard began sobbing.

Fungus stood there and felt helpless on how to comfort his friend. Sulley went over and took the sobbing lizard into his arms. He rubbed his back.

Randall wasn't usually so open to this kind of support, but he didn't turn it away right now. He needed someone to hold him.

"It'll be alright, Randall. I believe you." Sulley said.

Randall continued to let his feelings out. But it helped him to start feeling better.

After he stopped crying, Randall laid back in his bed and fell asleep. That was when Sulley and Fungus took the cue to leave. They would let him rest.

…..

Later that night, Sulley and Mike and Celia took Mary back to Monsters, Inc. to take her home.

"Where's Randy?" Mary asked.

"He's in the hospital right now, Boo. But he's getting out tomorrow. He's going to be fine." Sulley said.

"I want to see him."

"You can see him when he comes to see you next time, Boo." Mike said.

Sulley took Mary back to her door. After what happened, they might have to find a more secretive place for her door. The CDA couldn't find out about her coming back into the monster world again.

…..

The next day, Randall was checked out of the hospital. Fungus took him home. He had been told that he needed to take it easy and not go to work for a week to make sure the contractions wouldn't start up again. The extreme stress had proven that he would be likely to go into labor too early if he didn't take it easy.

On the way up, Randall and Fungus ran into that same couple that Randall had seen yesterday.

"What are you doing here, Boggs?! Thought you were in trouble again." The man said.

"I was not! Those guys dragging me out were the trouble makers." Randall snapped. "I had to spend the night in the hospital because of them!"

"Come on, Randall. You can't be stressed out now." Fungus pulled on his arm to keep him moving.

Randall couldn't help but feel embarrassed like that as he moved past the old couple.

When they got to his apartment, he felt rattled after what happened. When they both stepped inside, the apartment felt so strange to him now.

"Fungus, I'm gonna need to find a new place to live. After those men found me here, I just don't feel safe here anymore." Randall said.

"Well, if you want to, you could stay with me until you find a place to stay." Fungus offered.

"Thanks. I need to move out as soon as possible."

The pregnant lizard just didn't feel comfortable there anymore. But it would take more monsters to move everything out that was too heavy to lift. And being so far along in his pregnancy, Randall had to take it easy with lifting now.

Randall began packing up some small stuff that he could carry. Fungus helped him pack up some things too. They carried some lightweight boxes down to Fungus's car. The big things would be packed up later and then Randall would give his key back to his landlord.

Once at Fungus's home, they carried the boxes inside and put them down.

"You don't have any things for the baby yet, do you?" Fungus asked.

"No. I do need to start planning for it to be born. Getting its much needed things. I need to make a list, but I'll need help with the shopping." Randall said.

"Why don't we concentrate on your stuff first. I have a guest room you can use." Fungus said.

"Thanks." Randall said. He went to check out the bedroom.

He went and sat down on the bed. It was soft and squishy enough. His own bed at his apartment was getting run down and old anyway. It might be time to move on without it, but he wanted his pillows and such off of it. The bed already had blankets and pillows on it, but they weren't his pillows.

Fungus had the rest of today off to help look after Randall, but tomorrow, he had to go back to work. Randall said he would be fine by himself.

….

Randall sat on the couch watching the news in the morning as Fungus went off to work for the day. He would talk to Sullivan about helping to move out Randall's bigger stuff. Maybe some other workers could help too. Randall wanted to be there to supervise when they did. He wanted to make sure that all the stuff he wanted or didn't went to where it should, Fungus's for now and when he moved, or it went to the junkyard.

The news of what had happened yesterday was on the news that morning. He saw that it was confirmed five bodies had been found in the fire.

It was still a question if Randall was guilty of killing the other lizards and Mr. Waternoose. He wasn't mentioned on TV, but it still made him nervous. If anything more involved the law, he hoped his case would be seen as self defense. And for saving the monster world from some dangerous monsters. Fungus had been a witness as well.

Then, later, he went about pondering how he was going to get needed supplies for his child. Who would help him do that? The females he had to associate with would be the best options, but after Rhoda had been sent to prison, how would they react to him now? He would find out at the next Lamaze class.

….

Sulley said he would be happy to help move out Randall's things out of his old apartment. He would get some of his biggest friends to help move them out. They could do it that weekend.

 **Love to see those lovely reviews.**

 **In this section of the story while I was writing it, there was a storm that night and it made me so mad when the electricity went off and I lost a good majority of what I wrote and I had to write it all over again. But it doesn't happen that often.**


	18. Chapter 18

Randall had taken the bus to his Lamaze class. When he walked in, he looked for the girls. He was nervous about talking to them. He did spot them in the farthest corner. He slowly went over to talk to them.

"Hi, girls." He said cautiously. He was going to keep a distance.

Lisa, Fiona, Sadie, and Iona all looked sternly at him.

"How could you get Rhoda sent to prison and our brothers killed?!" Fiona sobbed angrily.

He was taken aback. "Rhoda had joined them to try to bring back that scream extractor and was working with my ex boss. They were going to be causing trouble. They kidnapped me and forced me to work on it. Killing was not the intent on my part. I just wanted to destroy the machine. They just didn't get out in time." Randall tried to explain. "They got caught in the blast. It was an accident."

"Do us a favor, Randall. Just stay away from us." Lisa said as she held onto her friend. "We'll take care of your kids, but from now on, just stay away."

They turned their backs on him, even Sadie.

Randall sadly turned and went to go take a place on the other side of the room. He caught others looking at him as if he had done something evil all over again. Some had heard their conversation.

Luckily, today didn't involve partners for the class. After it was over, the coach called him over and said it might be best that he didn't come anymore, for his own good. But she said that if he could get some Lamaze videos, he could continue learning that way, or if he found another place to go.

Randall knew he didn't have any other option. He didn't want to be around others who despised him so much. He was just trying to get on with his life after what happened. But it was all just a shock too. He might have meant more to stop Waternoose and the machine, but the four boys helping him were a problem too, since Graf had raped him and the others had been nothing but mean to him from the moment they met.

He was on his own now in this. He felt so alone.

When his own doctor heard what had happened, he called him in for an appointment to check on the baby.

The baby was fine and moving about as ever. Randall had needed a break after the incident.

He asked about if he knew where he could take a Lamaze class. They had one up in the maternity ward every Wednesday evening. He was welcome to join it. Randall said he would join it. He might make some new friends there.

….

That weekend, Randall's old bed was moved out and would be taken to the junkyard. He would keep his table and chairs, for when he found a new apartment to live. He would use Fungus's bed now. His bedside table and shelves were taken to Fungus's too.

Randall hadn't had much in the apartment, no more than what the basic stuff was. But he was glad to have moved out now and he gave his landlord the key back.

He hoped he could find a place to live and soon, before the baby came. He was looking for a two bedroom apartment.

After what he had faced at the Lamaze class, he was sure he wouldn't have to associate with the girls again. He might have fathered their kids, but now they wanted nothing to do with him. But it didn't mean he would miss out on the experience of having a kid.

Randall couldn't stand the fact that the father of his child was one of those men associated with Waternoose. But he was gone now, and this child was all he had.

….

Randall signed up for that class at the hospital. He began taking it.

Then he began making a list from the baby book that he had of what he needed to buy for his baby. He was also looking daily at the ads for apartments for a cheap two bedroom. He did want the baby to have his or her own room.

Randall approached his new coach from the class on second time he attended her class.

She was a tall girl that was nearly reptilian like herself, though she had fur. She had four arms and four legs like Randall. She was pinkish in color, and had a thicker amount of hair on her head. Her name was Sondra O'Malley.

"Sondra?" Randall said.

"Yes, Randall." She replied.

"I have to say, that I'm a single guy and with my own child coming as you know, I need to shop for my child's supplies and I have no one to help me get it prepared. I don't have any family, and though I am living currently with a co-worker, and am looking for my own place, he doesn't know anything about kids, and I need some help shopping for my baby's supplies."

Sondra smiled at him. He blushed.

"I'm a mother myself and single as well. I'd be happy to help. My own child is 14 and is a hand full. But I wouldn't give it up for the world." She said. "Even better, I still have my daughter's baby supplies. I can give you the crib, but I'll help you shop for clothing when it's needed and the bedding, and food and other things you'll need. Babies need a lot. They are a lot more fragile than older kids and adults." Sondra said.

"Yeah. I should know. I was a delicate child myself." Randall said.

Sondra got out a piece of paper and wrote her number down. "Here's my number, Randall. You can call me when you want to go shopping. Or if you just want someone to talk to."

"Thanks. I'll let you know. And here's mine. Well, it's my co-worker's number at the time, but he won't mind." Randall said.

"Thank you. You're a nice guy, Randall." Sondra said.

In his mind, he told himself that she had no idea who he used to be. But he didn't want to turn back to that ever again. He had to keep up his new self if he was going to keep and raise this child.

"You're really nice too, Sondra." He said.

He went back to Fungus's, a slightly new feeling on his mind. She was definitely more comfortable to be around.

He didn't have plans to get with another girl anytime soon, but he was willing to be friends with her. Anything that developed would happen in it's own time.

….

As it turned out, Randall couldn't keep his mind off of Sondra. He called her up on Friday and asked if she had this weekend free to go shopping.

She said she had Saturday free, as her daughter was going to spend the weekend at one of her friends' place for a sleepover.

Randall was pleased. Tomorrow he would spend the day with her. He told himself this was not a date. Just friends shopping together, helping him get ready for his baby.

He was at 23 weeks now and he was only halfway there, or was he? He didn't know when he could have it so he needed to get these supplies like now.

The next day, Sondra made her way to Fungus's apartment with the crib she had used years ago. It had been taken apart to make it easier to transport or store in a closet.

Randall saw it in a tote as Sondra lugged it in. He had told Fungus they were getting a guest that was going to take him shopping. The crib was taken to Randall's room. While he stayed here, that would be where the baby stayed.

After the crib was in the room, Randall and Sondra left. She had a car and would drive.

Randall was nervous about being around his coach, but he needed help with all this. He had a big, black shirt on when he left. He just didn't like exposing himself like this.

At the store, they went to the baby section of the supermarket.

Randall thought a lot of the things were real cute. Sondra saw why. He might have been a male, but being pregnant was making him act more like a pregnant female instead.

They talked about themselves to each other while they were shopping, though Randall left out what he did or almost did three years ago. But he did tell her what had happened that got him pregnant in the first place.

Sondra accepted that he was going to have his secrets. She had hers too. She wouldn't push him to tell those secrets if he wasn't comfortable with it. But she noticed something seemed to be bothering him that he didn't want her to know about.

They bought bedding, to not emphasize if it was male or female specifically, toys, a radio, CDs, reading books and a name book. Some clothing for the winter time, blankets. They would worry about diapers and food another time.

They had lunch together with their shopping cart sitting nearby. As they were sitting across from one another, Randall couldn't help feeling like he was on a date. Sondra somewhat had that feeling too. She had been single for so long, but so had Randall, and he was only just becoming a parent.

After lunch and the supplies were paid for, they went back to Fungus's apartment, where they took the supplies by elevator up to the floor and to the home and left the things in the living room for now.

Then they went into Randall's room together, where he took off his shirt and threw it on the bed and he and Sondra started putting the crib together. And the changing table. Randall was surprised at what he had needed for his little one.

They started laughing at each other's jokes at one point and then Randall felt at one time, a good hard kick in his stomach. "Oh!" He panted and put a hand on his belly where he felt it.

"What is it?" Sondra asked.

"I just felt it kick me." He said.

"It'll do that. Believe me, when the baby is born, you will be thrilled it'll finally be in your arms, but when you got so used to feeling it inside you for so long, it takes a long time to get used to not feeling it kicking you anymore. But by the time the final days and weeks are upon you, you want the baby to be out the most, when you've waited for so long to meet them and because your belly will be so big you're going to feel so uncomfortable. I know from experience." Sondra explained.

"Any advice to help me feel more prepared will help." Randall said. He continued rubbing his swollen belly.

"I'll tell what I can." She said.

Soon, they had it all put together and she said she needed to go home. It had been fun, but she still had some chores to do at home before her daughter came home tomorrow.

They said goodbye. Randall gently closed the door after he thanked her for helping him. He had a big grin on his face.

Fungus noticed. He hadn't seen his friend that truly happy in a long time. "You wondering if she might turn out to be the one for you?" Fungus asked him.

"Huh? I don't know. She's my class coach and I just needed her help getting the baby's things, which I knew not much about getting." Randall said. "We're just friends."

Fungus knew that could change. "Hey, it's fine. But it could always change. She's single, you're single. You both could use someone special to make your life complete. A soul mate."

"I don't know. I'm still getting over what happened to me with the other females and the rape. This was never supposed to happen, but I can't change this. I'm having this baby no matter what, Fungus. I'll worry about finding someone later. I'm just not ready for full on dating and the other lovey stuff yet." Randall said.

"Well, just work on keeping her as your friend and things can quickly improve. But she will need to know what you almost did eventually."

"I'll make sure she fully trusts me before I ever tell her that. I don't even want to remember what I almost did to that kid. And now that I'm having one of my own, it makes it harder that I ever did that."

"I understand. But for now, just way to go on the new friendship, Sir." Fungus said.

"Thanks. I hope I can keep her as a friend. Working up to something more is going to take time. I don't want a one night stand kind of thing anymore. I'm willing to commit to this child, and willing to have a committed relationship with a girl as long as she's not using me." Randall said, "But not yet."

 **So what do you readers think the baby is going to be, boy or girl?**


	19. Chapter 19

As much as Randall wanted to deny it, but things continued to feel different for Randall and Sondra over the next several weeks. He always wore the shirt when he went out now.

Even at his job. It was so baggy that it covered the baby bump a good deal.

He rode with Fungus to work. It was good that he was only doing filing stuff for Roz right now.

After his stressful event and the near scare of the baby possibly being aborted, he needed to avoid stress as much as possible.

One evening, Sondra showed up at Monsters, Inc's front desk, talking to Celia as Randall approached the exit doors. He went over to her.

"Sondra, this is a surprise. What brings you by here today?" Randall asked.

"You. How about we go get some dinner uptown tonight?" Sondra asked him.

Randall's eyes lit up. He looked at Celia and around him. It was a little shock. He saw Celia's look, expecting an answer.

"Uh, okay. It was just a little unexpected is all." He said. "I just have to tell Fungus I'm not leaving with him."

"That's fine. No hurry." Sondra said.

Randall went to find Fungus in the locker room. He found him and said that he was leaving with Sondra. Fungus smiled. "Good luck and have fun."

"Thanks." Then he left.

Fungus was happy for his old partner. Then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So who's Sondra?"

"Huh?"

It had been Mike.

"A friend from Randall's childbirth class. She's taking him to dinner." Fungus said.

"Who would have thought a girl could be interested in him." Mike said.

"Hey, he's not who he used to be, Wazowski. You have a girl. Randall deserves to be happy too after so much misfortune in his life. After all he's been through these past several months." Fungus said.

"Yeah, I know. And he's going to be busy when his child comes. It'll be hard to balance childcare and a relationship." Mike said.

"Well, we better get going. I'll be expecting him home later tonight, or not. I just hope he stays safe in his condition." Fungus said.

They left the locker room. Mike picked up Celia on the way out.

…..

Fungus waited for Randall to come home that night. He wanted to know what happened on the date.

It was about 11 when he finally came home.

"Hey, Randall. How did it go?" Fungus asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Great. We had dinner, then went to a movie. Then the video arcade for an hour. I'm going to be meeting her daughter tomorrow. She has a school play tomorrow." Randall said.

"That's great. Does the daughter know you've been seeing her mother?"

"Yes. She said she wanted to meet me, and yes, she does know of me being pregnant."

"Good luck."

….

Randall met Sondra's 14 year old daughter the next night at Sondra's house before they went to the school play.

Sondra's daughter was an orange furry lizard. Her coloring taken from her father. She had four arms and four legs too. She had amber eyes. Her name was Megan.

School plays weren't exactly Randall's thing, but he did it for Sondra and Megan.

When the play was over, the three of them had a late dinner together back at Sondra's house. They just had simple take out.

"So, how long until you become a dad?" Megan asked.

"I'm not sure. Could be anytime." Randall replied.

"I doubt it will be, Randall. Lizards usually carry for about 8, sometimes 9 months. You still have a little ways to go." Sondra said.

"Is calling you Randy alright?" Megan asked.

"I prefer not. It's reserved for only one other young one. I prefer Randall." He said.

"Ok."

As they ate together at the table, they just about looked like a family eating together.

Sondra was nervous about asking something that had been on her mind, but after she saw how Megan and Randall were interacting so well, almost like a father and daughter would, she asked.

"Randall, I was thinking, since you are having a baby and you know not enough to take care of a baby on your own, and I see you and Megan are getting along so well, how would you like to move in with us?" Sondra asked.

Randall and Megan were so shocked that came out so soon.

"And it would be better for you to get moved in before the baby comes."

"I don't know. I just met Megan. Is that alright with her?" He asked.

"You seem nice, but can't we wait a little while? Till I get to know him, Mom?" Megan asked.

"Yes. It's fine, but Randall, this place has more of what a family home feels like. I rent this place. I make good money and you can help pay the expenses along with me if it makes you feel comfortable. But you and the baby are going to need some good care after it comes."

"I have to feel like I have to make a contribution with expenses. And yeah, I probably don't make enough to be able to pay all my bills and get things for what the baby needs. I am going to need help until I can handle it all. I'm open to moving, but let's give it a few more weeks. You would need to tell your landlord I'm moving in." He said.

"That's fine, but it needs to happen before the baby comes." Sondra said.

Randall had felt as if this was a little rushed, but he felt he could trust her. She hadn't used him once like the others had. Maybe she was the one for him. And when Junior came, he or she would have an older sibling, well, step-sibling.

They would give it a few more weeks of getting to know each other and Sondra getting things ready for him to move in. They would also have to move all the baby stuff there too.

…

Fungus had liked Randall living with him, he liked the company, and now he had found out that Sondra had asked his friend to move in with her. He was happy for Randall. He sure was striking women fast these days. It just must have been his time.

….

Two weeks later, Randall was still living with Fungus when a serious letter came in the mail addressed to Randall. It wasn't good.

Randall was to take place in a trial once again, but this time as a witness to Rhoda's trial and about what had happened at that warehouse. He knew he himself might end up being on trial again too.

This was going to be a stressful event. He talked it over with Fungus and they agreed that they would tell that the machine had greatly malfunctioned and blew up. Of course they had tried to stop the bad guys for doing it.

Randall just hoped he wouldn't go into so much stress it caused contractions again. The trial was in just 4 days.

Randall was now at 26 weeks. He was nearing full term soon.

That night, he told Sondra about it.

She was really supportive. "But what could be so bad that they would arrest you?"

"Rhoda thought I killed her brothers and her friends' brothers. The machine malfunctioned. Or I wanted it to so it wouldn't be a danger to humans or any of us. Waternoose would have given anything to have all that power to himself. And those other lizard males were going to harm me anyway. Rhoda was just teaming up with her brothers. And to think I gave her some babies and she betrayed me." Randall was close to sobbing.

"She had no right to do that, and neither did they to hurt you like that. But neither did the other females, saying you have no right to your children either. After all, they had started it."

"I had wanted no part of it, but things have changed in my life now, and need something better to look forward to." He said. "I'm willing to be committed to something new and different, such as this baby, as I've gotten attached to it."

Sondra was glad to hear it. She lifted his head up and kissed him on the lips. It surprised him for a second, but quickly relaxed. He gave to her advances. Maybe they already were in love with each other despite only knowing each other for such a short time.

Randall was definitely going to move in with her!

….

The next day at work, before he went to Roz's office, he went to talk to Sulley about the letter that he had to serve as a witness at Rhoda's trial.

"I'm worried if what I'm testified about too and I'm arrested again? Waternoose and those others were dangerous and they had to be stopped, Sullivan. I can't have this baby in prison and if I do, it'll be taken from me! Accepting this pregnancy took so long for me to come to terms with. And now I want it more than anything." Randall explained.

"Randall, calm down. You need to remain calm for the baby. This is about her, not you. You need to make them see why she needs to be put in prison." Sulley said.

"I don't know how I'll do with their questions. The last time I was in court was when I had to go to prison. And I didn't like the witnesses who got up there and said how guilty I was."

"This time it's different. Just answer what you can, the best you can. And tell what they did to you. Like when they kidnapped you and did the things they did to you. I know it may hurt to tell it, but the authorities need to hear you, Randall."

Randall knew he was right. He would do what he could. He also asked Fungus later that day if he had been asked to be a witness and indeed, he had. They would do this together as only they had known what had happened then.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later, Sondra was helping Randall dress in his best suit for the court case. She was going along with him for support. Megan was staying with her grandparents today after she got out of school.

If all went well and nothing happened to him at the court house, Randall would be moving his stuff into Sondra's that weekend.

Randall hated wearing his clothes, but he knew he had to on a day like this. He was wearing a borrowed black tux that Sondra had gotten. It was meant for some bigger lizards, as his stomach was so big at the moment.

They walked arm in arm into the court house together. Sondra had on a blue dress shirt.

When they stepped through the doors, Randall couldn't help but feel so nervous. Fungus was behind them. They all took a seat in the back of the room. Randall really didn't want to be noticed.

Randall saw Rhoda up in front wearing prisoner clothes. He remembered wearing it all too well. Her stomach too looked huge. He still wondered what was going to become of his kids when they were born.

Soon, the judge walked in and they all stood up to welcome him. He said to sit and they all sat down to begin.

The beginning of the reason why they were there was said, and the beginning of calling witnesses to the stand began.

Rhoda listened to how her family described her and it was all good things about her, and how they said that she was with child and they had no idea where the father was and she should be allowed to have and raise her children. Especially when she had just lost her two brothers as well.

She had both of her parents and grandparents there, as well as an aunt and uncle.

Randall hated hearing the statement of wondering where the father was. He knew he was the father. Unless the girls had mated with those boys too and just said the babies were his. He just knew that he had been raped by those girls and one of the boys, though he had been bullied by all the boys.

He looked around the room for the other girls and didn't see them anywhere. They were obviously in hiding still.

"I'd like to call a Mr. Randall Boggs to the stand." Randall heard the lawyer call his name.

He cringed and whimpered a little. "It'll be alright, Randall. This is your chance to reveal your story." Sondra said.

"Thanks." He said and slowly got up. He felt butterflies in his stomach, or was that the baby? Maybe it was both.

He made his way from the back and to the witness chair. He couldn't help that he was being stared at. Some looked at him with real distain, obviously having heard of him maybe.

They had him declare that he was to tell the truth. As he sat down, he locked eyes with Rhoda, who was giving him a hateful look.

"So, Mr. Boggs," the lawyer said. "How do you know Rhoda?"

"I know her from some many months ago when she, her friends, and her brothers had me kidnapped, raped, and hurt me." Randall said. "I am the father of her children."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they wanted my children, and wanting to control me and told me I wasn't leaving until I gave them what they wanted. And they forced me to do it."

"And yet I see that you seem to be carrying a child of your own. Why would they want you to do that if you have one of your own coming?"

"I wasn't pregnant when they kidnapped me. One of her brothers later raped me at my job after I was out of their custody." Randall said.

Rhoda's relatives couldn't believe what this lizard male was saying about their daughter and one of their sons. This made them angry at him. If he was the father of her kids, they would make sure that he would never gain custody of them, father or not. They knew their kids would never do that to anybody.

"You are lying, you psycho!" Rhoda's father shouted out.

It startled Randall.

"I know you were a trouble maker yourself! You deserve to be in prison, not our daughter!" He continued.

"Order in the court." The judge said.

Security guards tried to help keep everyone in their place.

"I'm not the same person I was a few years ago. I did all I could to serve my time. I wouldn't be saying what I'm saying unless it was true. My friend, Fungus back there has also seen what they were wanting me to do with a dangerous machine. They even threatened to kill my baby if I didn't do what they said." Randall said.

Fungus liked that Randall had called him his friend.

There were a few more questions asked, even about what happened with the machine, and Randall answered with what he and Fungus had discussed. It might have malfunctioned anyway, though he didn't say it.

When Randall had told of one of the brothers stabbing him, he was asked to show where he was stabbed and he raised his shirt to show the scar, which was still plenty visible. It was the right size to be a knife mark, along with the stitch marks.

Randall was so relieved when he was released off the stand. Next was Fungus's turn.

When he returned to his seat, Sondra gave him and kiss and held his hands. "I'm proud of you, Randall. You did what you could."

"Thanks. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest." He said.

"How's the baby feeling?"

"Alright. Its giving me a good kicking right now."

"Oh, is it?" She giggled softly. She reached over with one of her lower arms and gave Randall's stomach a rub.

Randall felt the stirrings inside him. He smiled.

Then he and Sondra turned back to the business, listening to what Fungus was saying. He said everything that Randall had. He had only known her from just the machine occasion, but he believed in Randall now of what he had said that she had been one of his rapists many months ago.

Though Randall had used to be mean to him all the time, he had not lied to him. Randall was not known for being a liar. Sarcastic and rude humor at times, but not a liar.

After Fungus's talk, they all adjoined for a three hour recess. Some to have some lunch and then some debating on the decision to send Rhoda to prison.

Randall was real nervous about the outcome. He had seen the looks Rhoda and her family were giving him.

When they went back to the court house, just before entering, Rhoda's father stormed up to Randall.

"You are never going to get custody of Rhoda's children, you backstabbing coward liar!" He yelled at him.

"I'm not lying! I told the whole truth Mister! Maybe you don't know your kids as well as you thought you did!"

"Why you little-!" The taller male was about to punch Randall when Sondra stepped in front of him. Randall had a scared look on his face.

"Hey! Back off, Mister! Randall already has enough stress on him from what your kids caused him. Leave him alone!" She yelled at him.

"He'll pay for this! He killed my kids! He'll be damned if he even gets my grandkids! We aren't through, you murderer! I will also have my son's kid!"

Then the father backed off. The family's looks at him seemed to be his support.

"He had no right to talk to you like that." Sondra said.

"I was there when they were making us work on the machine. Randall wasn't lying, Ms. Sondra." Fungus said.

Randall hated being called a killer. He had had enough tough times in his life, and now this. He would be in prison for the rest of his life if he was deemed a killer. Though any machine could malfunction and explode. But he and Fungus had made it do it just to keep it out of dangerous hands.

He wanted to be able to raise the child he had coming. It might have been sired by one Rhoda's brothers, but he was the one carrying it. Their family was not getting their hands on the one he was carrying. He didn't care if Rhoda's family got her babies when they came, but they weren't getting his. He placed his hands on his stomach. He could feel it moving inside him. Though Rhoda's were also his.

They went to take their seats.

Rhoda told her story finally. She said she wanted kids real bad. She wanted to be able to raise her twins. And she was asked if Randall was the father of her children.

"Yes, he is." Rhoda replied.

"Why did you want him to be the father?"

"Because he had such admirable qualities as a scarer so long ago. I know he's long since not doing that anymore. And he was quite attractive."

Randall hated that some of the questions were now aimed about him. He hoped he wasn't in trouble again.

Then the question of whether he had been raped.

"I tried to be persuasive with him and be gentle. I never raped him." Rhoda said.

That made Randall glare at her. Well, maybe she hadn't been rough with him, but all her friends had made him mate with them, and he never had wanted to. She was lying.

She stepped down and then it was the jury's turn.

Rhoda was found to be guilty of rape and along with some assault. Randall and Fungus's story had proven it. Though her family had tried to make her as innocent as possible.

Her sentence was to be up to six years in prison. She started crying and holding her family behind her. She would be having her babies in prison, but the family would downright get custody of her children.

Randall was glad she had gotten some good punishment for what she had done, but there was still the risk of her friends coming after him, a possible custody court case of his child because her brother fathered it. He was really worried. And even some years down the road, she herself might come after him again.

While Rhoda was hugging her family, she said to her parents, "Get Graf's baby. Sue for custody. He did make the machine overload and killed my brothers and the others."

"Don't worry, honey, we will get his baby too." Her mother said.

"No killer is going to be raising a grandchild of mine." The father said. He would be ready to pound Randall if he wasn't pregnant and they weren't in public.

The family glared at Randall and his girl hugging happily as Rhoda was taken away. Her stomach was so big that it looked like she could have the babies anytime soon.

But from Rhoda's family, this was clearly not over.

Randall didn't like the looks the family was giving him on his way out. He feared the trouble ahead. But he was so happy on his way out that he wasn't arrested for anything.

…

Because Rhoda and the girls were about six weeks ahead of Randall's pregnancy, a few weeks later, Rhoda had the twins in the hospital, under guard watch. She had a boy and a girl.

She was allowed to hold them until she got out of the hospital. But the custody of the twins went to her parents. They were happy to take them.

The boy did look a lot like Randall, and the girl looked more like a mix of Rhoda's brothers, Buster and Graf. The boy was a purple color, with some blue on his back. He had two fronds and 6 arms like his mom, and 4 legs. The girl was white with gray markings on her back. She had two arms and six legs.

Rhoda had been lucky enough to at least be able to name them too. She named her son Steven, and her daughter Brenda.


	21. Chapter 21

After the news was seen in the newspaper announcements that Rhoda's twins had been born, Randall saw that he was a father, but that was what worried him. Because he carried an offspring of one of Rhoda's brothers, would there be a custody battle for his child too?

By now, he was well settled into living with Sondra and her daughter, Megan.

Megan liked him, and even said she didn't mind him as her new step-dad. She even secretly said to him once he could marry her mom and she was fine with it. That had made him smile and giggle. At least he had her blessing should he decide to marry her mom.

Randall still wasn't quite ready for marriage. He wanted to give the dating life a chance for awhile. He wanted to make sure he and Sondra were really compatible first. He hadn't mated with her yet. He wanted to save that part for much later should they become married.

After a short notice that the twins were born, a serious letter came in the mail for Randall. When he saw it, he didn't like it. Sondra and Megan were both with him.

"What is it, Randall?" Sondra asked.

"Rhoda's family is suing me for custody of my baby." Randall said sadly. "Because its Graf's baby, they want it. Graf said he would give me this baby as long as I stayed away from his family. I was happy to stay away, considering he raped me. And it took me a long time to even accept keeping this baby because of how it was conceived. I was willing to give it up for adoption, but I can't now. I've grown to love it too much." He put his lower hands over his stomach.

Randall's stomach was now huge. He was at his 30th week. He had to take it easier now. Sullivan had excused him from his job for 'paternity/maternity' leave until after recovery from the birth. It could be soon.

At this stage in his pregnancy, Randall was glad he had someone helping to look after him. He had been lucky to find such a nice woman. This one he had met naturally and she hadn't forced anything on him. They had been friends right from the moment of meeting, and the baby had even brought them closer together too.

Megan had began to accept the new baby as her new sibling. Randall even allowed her to touch his belly and talk to it. She really wanted to name it Rex if it was a boy. For a girl, she liked Kayla.

Randall was alright with those names. He hadn't been able to think of any, as his mind had been under so much stress for so long. So he was glad Megan had helped him out with names. Sondra too thought they were beautiful names.

One day during the week, while Megan was in school and Sondra was working, Randall took the bus to his job and went to talk to Sullivan. He needed to talk to him.

Sulley was busy seeing all the floors when he was called to report to his office. He wondered why.

Sulley went to his office and was surprised to see Randall waiting for him. "Hi, Randall. What can I do for you? I can't offer you anymore jobs until after your child is born."

"It's not about a job, Sullivan. I got an ugly court case letter in the mail a few days ago." Randall said.

"About what? You've served your time."

"It's about custody of my baby. The family of that rapist want my baby. What am I going to do?"

"You might have to prove that you can be a good parent. I've gotten the report of the daycare lady that you were real good with the kids in there. And you are good with Boo, better now than a few years ago." Sulley said.

"The daycare lady is my best hope of saying I'm good with young kids, while of course, Sondra can say I'm like a father to her daughter." Randall said.

"Yeah, I can give you that report of what the teacher said. But I'm not sure there's more I can do for you in this department. But do you have the baby supplies ready to go? Like a room and a crib and all that other stuff needed?"

"Yes, of course. Sondra just got diapers the other day. I'm not sure whether it will be fed on milk or baby food yet." Randall said.

"Sondra might know."

"Yeah. I think she just said we have to wait and see."

"When is the court date?" Sulley asked.

"Next Tuesday."

"I wish you all the luck I can that you'll be able to keep your baby, after all the hardship you've gone through and gone through a lot of change, and were willing to be around kids to gain experience to handle a little kid, I hope you get to keep the little one."

"Me too. Thanks." Randall said and left.

….

Randall went to another doctor appointment on Monday, the day before the court case. He just wanted to make sure the baby was alright. Sondra was with him.

After an exam and ultrasound, Dr. Mason said the baby was just fine and he was doing everything right, though he needed to try to stay as calm as possible.

"Do you have any idea when this baby's going to be born?" Randall asked.

"Could be within the next month, Randall. Just continue to take it easy. I know it's an anxious time awaiting its arrival, but you can't rush nature. I'm sorry to hear that that family is wanting custody of the baby too, but from what Sondra says when I run into her here at work, she says you're ready to do this, despite being nervous about it. All first time parents seem to be that way." Dr. Mason said.

"I've never had a real family to call my own. And the other females who raped me have my other babies. This is the only one I could potentially raise as my own. And I'll give anything to ensure I will keep it." Randall said.

"I know it won't be easy convincing everyone you can be a good parent considering your past history, but you have to prove to the child services that you can do it."

"He'll have me by his side to help him raise it. I love babies and children. That's why I chose to be a midwife and coach for Lamaze, besides being a midwife assistant." Sondra said.

"I think Randall made a good choice in a good woman." Dr. Mason said.

"Thank you." She said, as did Randall.

"Well, we should go home and prepare for tomorrow's meeting." Sondra said.

She and Randall went home to prepare for the meeting. They had the doctor's printed report on how the baby was doing too.

….

The more Randall looked at his child on the sonogram made him want to hold his child more and more. He and Sondra were on the way to the court house again. He had that tux on again. Sondra wore the same nice dress as before.

Randall really hoped he could prove to the court that he could raise this child. It could come anytime within the next few weeks.

They walked inside the building side by side, Sondra helping Randall up the steps a bit, as the weight of the baby was getting to be a little too much.

When they asked what room the meeting was taking place in, a secretary led them to a room where there was a table, a judge, and Rhoda's family was in there already.

The family gave Randall a stern stare.

"Now that we all seem to be here, let's all be seated." The judge said.

The judge could see what baby they were talking about. One that wasn't even born yet.

"So why is it that you want the baby?" The judge asked Rhoda's family.

"When he confessed in court over our daughter going to prison that his baby was the baby of one of our late sons, that baby is the last part of our son that must be with us." The father said.

"One thing I haven't said to you was that your son wanted me to have this child so I didn't have to associate with the others. But he didn't have to rape me!" Randall retorted. "The friends of your daughter have already stopped associating with me. I'm glad too, after all the trouble they've caused me for so long!"

"Calm down now, Mr. Boggs." The judge said.

"You've already got my two other kids from Rhoda. I saw it in the paper. You don't need this one too." Randall said.

"That is our son's baby. We deserve to have it." The mother said.

"After what Graf did to me, it took me a long time to come to terms with this pregnancy, and after taking care of it all this time, I've come to love it more than anything. I won't give it up."

"Mr. Boggs, well, given your past history, you are going to have to prove to the child protective services that you are fit to be a parent to this child. And just out of curiosity, do you know what the gender of it is?" The judge asked.

"No, I don't." Randall said.

"Judge, given what was done to Randall so many months ago, and what he's gone through all during his pregnancy to make more improvements to himself that he has what it takes to be the parent this baby needs him to be, I am a Lamaze coach at the hospital where he comes for his appointments and I've been helping him out with it too, the tools he'll need to be a good parent. The daycare teacher at his job also gave a report that he is real good with the little kids there too." Sondra explained.

"He is also a good almost like a parent with my 14 year daughter. She even wants him to be her dad. I would be there to help him raise his child too, as he is living with me and we have the nursery all set up for the little one. We have all the needed supplies for it. This baby has given Randall something good to look forward to in his life. Please consider all I have said and the results in these printed reports." Sondra said as she pushed the papers to the judge. "Phone numbers are there too if you need to reach the ones needed."

"And though from what you said Missy, we have more experience with babies and kids than he ever could. And again, that baby is our kin and we deserve to have it in our lives." The mother said. "I want my son's child. I owe it to him to raise it and not some trouble maker!"

"Listen, here's what I'll decide. Nothing is going to be decided fully today. We have to wait until after the baby's been born before we decide on things fully." The judge said.

All the monsters looked at him worriedly. Randall at the most. The birth rested all on him. He rested a hand on his stomach.

"Child services will visit each of your homes before it is born and after its born. Just to see what things look like is best for the child. And it may end up with shared custody, can you agree to that, if it comes to that?" The judge asked.

"I'll never let the child associate with a killer for a mother father!" Rhoda's dad shouted.

"After what your kids and their friends did to me, you don't deserve to have it!" Randall shouted back at him.

"At this rate then, we'll have to let the child services investigate your homes then, and see about child care after the baby is born. As I know of your family already has two other babies from your daughter. They will report to me and I'll decide is what is in the best situation of a home for the child."

Randall really hoped that he could be seen as a fit parent. He wanted this more than anything in the world, other than wanting to be with Sondra.

Rhoda's family really wanted their third grandchild to be taken from a past criminal. Who knows what he might have planned for it?

"If you are deemed to keep it, Boggs, you better not ever hurt that child or I'll kill you!" The father yelled.

"I won't ever harm it!" Randall yelled back.

"Take it easy, Randall. The stress is not good for the baby." Sondra said. "Quit threatening him! You're just making it worse for him!" She shouted at the father.

Randall hated that they now had to resort to letting the government decide what family was best for his child. It was his, not theirs.

They left shortly after. They were all just glad to go their separate ways.

…..

Randall stood in the baby's room that night. He looked down into the crib. He could just imagine seeing his child laying in the crib looking up at him. Now everything depended on when it was born.

It was going to be a long few weeks. He didn't want the social services in his home or to take his baby away from him. He had to deal with that as a child and didn't want his own child to go through it.


	22. Chapter 22

When the social worker came by the house a week later, it was a woman monster. She took notes on the house and Randall and Sondra showed her around and the nursery.

She saw that it looked all set up right. There was all the baby would need.

Randall even showed how he handled a toy baby that he knew how to hold and change a diaper. Feeding had yet to show itself when Junior came along. He even showed her the last sonogram of the baby, to show what it looked like. He kept calm while she was there, though he was nervous, trying to make a good impression.

He was determined to show that he could be a good parent despite his past. He was willing to move forward.

"So when is the due date?" She asked.

"We think in about three or four weeks." Sondra said.

"Alright. Well, you both have a very nice house and things look ready for a new baby to be here. I think that will be all for now. I'll return in a few weeks to see how you take care of the little one." She said.

"Goodbye." Sondra said.

Sondra watched her leave and closed the door. She turned and saw Randall looked so pale.

"What's wrong, Randall?" She asked.

"I'm just so scared that they'll find something wrong in my parenting skills. What if they take it away?"

"You need to stop thinking like that. It puts more stress on your shoulders. I know it's scary waiting and you want to prove you're more than they think you are. But together, we can do this, Randall. I'll be there to help you." Sondra said.

"Sondra, I don't have much to offer you other than thank you for taking me into your home and all, and I couldn't afford a ring right now, but, will you marry me?" Randall asked.

Sondra was surprised that it came out of nowhere. She hadn't known him that long, but he had been proving to her that he was a good person and he deserved a happy life.

"Yes. You are very special, Randall. Compared to many others, I've believed in you from the beginning that you can do this. You have so much love to give if given the chance. You have given it to Megan and me. We will come up with a wedding date later." She said and hugged and kissed him.

Randall was really happy she said yes. He was now engaged to a wonderful girl who loved him for who and what he was. She didn't care about what he had done in his past and was willing to help him move forward. And he was willing to be a dad to her daughter too.

Randall and Sondra both hoped the child services would choose them to be the family to take care of the baby.

….

The next few weeks felt like the longest of Randall's life. He spent a lot more time off his feet. He didn't want to be seen in public looking as big as he did now. Trying to get a good night's sleep was near impossible with all the weight shifting around inside him.

The baby's movements were obviously restricted due to its size, but Randall could still feel it kicking and punching him. It was a strong one.

He was really worried about how it was going to be born. What if something went wrong?

Sondra did her best to try to soothe him the best she could. She told him to keep up his breathing exercises. She also took him to his weekly doctor appointments, as Dr. Mason was wanting to keep on eye on the baby and Randall to make sure both were alright or if anything was happening. Nothing was at the moment.

Randall was most worried about child services coming to take it away from him. He didn't want it to happen. He had been taking care of this baby for so long inside of him that it seemed nearly impossible it was going to be born soon. And he had grown to love it so much, he didn't want to let it go. Even though it had been conceived in a not so nice way, he had wanted to move past that part.

Sulley came by weekly to see how he was doing. He had told the daycare teacher and Mary that he wouldn't be coming by for awhile because of his last few weeks waiting for the baby to arrive. He had even been told of the engagement. He was happy for them both for a happy new life together.

Randall had made it to his 35th week. He was more than ready for the baby to come out. He wanted his body back, but he would miss the movements he had felt for so long.

He had been pregnant most of the year and made it to the month of December. It was cold outside. His baby was going to be born at one of the worst times of year. He wanted to keep it nice and warm. The clothes he had gotten would come in handy this time of year. There were some packed in a bag ready to go.

At the beginning of the 36th week, on December 12th, Randall woke up one night feeling some sharp pains in his stomach. He woke Sondra up. He cringed.

"I… think it's happening, Sondra!" He had his eyes closed in pain, teeth bared. His lower hands clutched his belly.

Sondra snapped awake at that. She felt his belly and indeed, it was tight. He was having a contraction.

"Yep, it's time, Randall. We need to get to the hospital." She said.

She helped him pack some things needed for the baby. They even had a car seat ready in the back seat of the car.

Sondra went and woke her daughter that they had to go to the hospital. Megan was a little grouchy that she couldn't stay home and sleep. But her help was needed too.

Eventually, everything was ready to go. Randall was breathing hard in the front seat when they took off.

"You alright?"

Randall shook his head.

"I know it hurts, but just breathe. It'll be alright. We'll be there soon." Sondra said.

Soon, they were at the hospital at 4 in the morning. Randall was taken to a birthing room to prepare for the baby while Sondra had to fill out the paperwork. Megan was to stay with Randall until she could get there. Not that Megan knew anything about having a baby.

Sondra soon finished up and went to go join her loved one. Megan was happy to get out of there, but she stayed close. Her mom was now taking over as birthing coach. She knew more about it.

Though Sondra knew about lizard males having potential to get pregnant too, this was the first time she was helping one out with this predicament. She had had some in her birthing classes before, but none had ever asked for her help to be in their lives like Randall had.

Randall had an IV in and a monitor on his stomach monitoring the baby's heartbeat. This could be a long wait, depending on how the contractions went and how Randall felt.

The doctor checking on him was not his regular one. It was a female. Her name was Dr. Wellman. She was a big chunky furball. Almost like Sulley. Her fur color was yellow.

Randall could feel it every time he was checked and he didn't like it.

"Things are progressing ever so slowly." Dr. Wellman said. "At 4 centimeters, but if things don't pick up in a couple hours, we'll try giving a booster to make things pick up."

"Thanks, Doctor." Sondra said. She looked back down at her mate to be.

"I hate it when she does that." He said.

"She has to do it, Randall. She has to know how it's progressing. No matter how annoying it is."

"What about pain relief?" He asked, cringing from another one coming on. He screamed in pain. His hands clutching the bed so hard.

Sondra asked about pain relief for him. He needed to be up a few more centimeters first.

Over the next couple of hours, things didn't progress too fast, so he was given that extra booster, and the contractions began to come on more frequently.

Randall felt like his middle was trying to tear him apart. "Please, give me some relief!" He screamed.

"Is there enough progress that he can have the pain relief?" Sondra asked.

A nurse tech checked him again. "Indeed, he is at 6 centimeters now. He can have it now." She said.

Some several minutes later, a nurse came in with a huge needle and Randall didn't like the look of that thing. But then, things started going haywire on the monitor.

"I need some help in here now!" She called out.

Randall felt fine, but was now scared.

More nurses and the doctor ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Randall asked nervously.

"The baby's heartbeat is dropping fast! We have to get it out now!" The doc shouted at the others.

This scared Randall. It meant his child could die!

"Sondra!" He held her hand in a panic.

"I'm here. I'll be here as long as I can be allowed to."

They unplugged those machines and began wheeling Randall down to the emergency surgery. Sondra stayed with him, though she was pulled away briefly so she could put some scrubs on so she could be in the surgical room too.

Megan was scared too. She saw the action, but made no attempt to follow.

But just as Sondra was about to enter, she was stopped. "Miss, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there." A male tech said.

"But I was told I could go in."

"I'm sorry. You just can't. They have to prep him quickly. You'll just have to wait outside."

Sondra hated this. She went back to join her daughter and they went to the nearest waiting area. They both held each other. They hoped Randall and the baby were going to be alright.


	23. Chapter 23

Over two hours later, the doc finally came outside to see them.

Both girls stood up. "How are Randall and the baby?" Sondra asked.

"We got them into surgery just in time. Randall is doing just fine. He's resting now." Dr. Wellman said.

"And the baby?" Megan asked.

"Randall had a little boy. The cord was wrapped around his neck as he was descending some more and it caused his heart to start dropping because he wasn't getting the oxygen he needed, but he too is going to be fine."

"Can we see them?" Sondra asked.

"Yes. Right this way." Dr. Wellman said and led the two girls to a patient room where Randall was now holding his new son.

"Mr. Boggs, you have some visitors." Dr. Wellman said.

He looked over and saw Sondra and Megan. He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Sondra said as she came over first. "So how is he?"

"He seems to be doing fine right now." Randall said.

"Can I see my new brother?" Megan asked.

"Of course you can." Sondra said.

Megan went beside her mom and the blanket was pulled aside some.

The three of them admired the new little boy lizard in the bundle. He had purple skin and the three fronds like Randall. He had green eyes. He had some grayish color on his underside. He looked more like Randall than he did Graf.

"So, what's his name going to be?" Dr. Wellman asked.

"We had decided on Rex for a boy." Randall said. "Rex Jay Boggs."

"Then little Rex he shall be on his name card and certificate." The doc said as she walked out.

"How are you feeling, Randall?" Sondra asked.

"I think I feel much better now without all those heavy sharp pains. But now I know I have to recover from another stomach injury." He said.

"But it's worth it to have a healthy new baby." Sondra gave him a kiss. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Randall handed him to her. His eyes looked like the softest in a long time. He was finally glad to hold his child.

Sondra loved holding babies. She cooed at him, kissed and smiled at him. She even tried a grasping reflex on him that he had. She let Megan hold him next.

Megan beamed at being a big sister. She was going to be like his sister anyway even if not by blood. She had always wanted a little sibling.

Soon, little Rex was returned to Randall. He couldn't hold back tears of joy that he had carried that little guy for so long. "I just hope I can be a good dad to you, Rex." He said.

"You will learn to be. All new parents get nervous the first time and do things a little weird the first few weeks. But they all get the hang of things. We learn what our baby wants from their cries and laughs and such. We will learn about him and he'll learn about us and who we are." Sondra explained.

"I was not the most understanding mother at first either. I felt I messed up more times with Megan than I could count with what she wanted. But my own parents helped me and I learned to be the mother she needed me to be."

"For me, I've always been bullied just because of my blending ability, and who knows what else. And probably also because I'm a reptile. I really don't want Rex to go through that. But most of all, I hope child services lets him stay with us. I've only known him like this for only a little bit and already, I'm attached." Randall said.

"We have to show them that we know what we are doing." Sondra said.

Soon, a nurse came and took Rex to the nursery. Randall hated to let him go, but even he needed some rest from his surgery. Sondra and Megan too had places they were sitting down and soon drifted off to sleep.

Randall reluctantly went to sleep after Rex was taken away. He had a long road ahead of him in healing.

…..

A few hours later, Randall was awakened by a nurse to take his vitals and check his stitches. Then he would be allowed to feed his son for the first time.

Randall hated having his vitals taken. Then the blanket was pulled down to show the incision in his belly. Sondra and Megan were awake now as well. They took a look as well.

The incision was vertical across Randall's lower belly, just slightly above his first pair of legs. Randall saw that this cut was way bigger than that stab wound he had gotten months ago. He would have to take even greater care with this one.

The nurse had brought some bandages in to cover it up. Asking Randall to put weight on his feet to lift himself up so she and Sondra could wrap it, the wound was covered up.

After that was done, another nurse brought Rex into the room for his first feeding. She had a bottle filled with some kind of formula. It wasn't exactly formula for mammals, but it was a special kind of formula for baby reptile monsters.

Randall would be staying in the hospital for about three or four days to make sure the incision was healing alright and he could move around just right and that the baby was eating his food. And to make sure Randall himself was eating and such. He was going to be on painkillers.

The nurses told Sondra what Rex was being fed and when Randall assured her he would be fine without her for awhile, she went out to the store and got some of that formula for the baby. She had Megan help her and she took her daughter home.

At the hospital, after Rex was fed and burped, he was taken back to the nursery and it was Randall's turn to be taken care of too. They were urging him to get up and walk.

The new father was so reluctant to move. It hurt to move. But he was up and moving again.

This was the first time he was up and walking and not feeling the weight of his son inside him anymore. His stomach still held some fat on it, but it would go away in time. To him, it felt good not having all that weight on his front and back. He would miss the baby's movements, but it was better this way.

At the house, Sondra and Megan were busy putting the formula and bottles away. Sondra decided to give Sullivan a call.

"Hello?" Sulley said.

"Hello, Sulley. It's Sondra. I'm calling because Randall had his baby this morning. I just wanted to let you know."

"Ooh, what is it?" Sulley was interested.

"It's a little boy. We named him Rex."

"So, what does he look like?"

"He looks mostly like Randall. He's got a gray underside. I guess that must be from the other father source. Three fronds and four arms and four legs. Green eyes." Sondra described.

"So how is Randall?"

"He's doing good. He'll still be out of work for awhile, having had to have Rex by open surgery. He won't be here for three more days or so to make sure he's entirely alright." She said.

"I understand. We might come by and see him, but don't know when yet." Sulley said.

"You're welcome anytime, Sulley. I need to get back to him. Goodbye."

"Bye Sondra."

…..

Megan decided to stay at home. She didn't like the hospital, but she let her mom go. She could be trusted to stay home alone.

Randall was glad to have Sondra come back. He was again feeding Rex when she came back.

"You want to give it a try?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said and took the baby from his arms. The baby lizard didn't fret about who was feeding him. She looked into those big, adorable little green eyes. He was definitely Randall's son. She loved babies, especially lizard babies.

Randall saw that even though Rex was not hers, she would make a wonderful mother for his son. He smiled. She would help him out a lot when he might feel stuck on how or what to do for Rex, since she had been through this with Megan years ago.

But now that his son had been born, he was still greatly worried about what the child services was going to do when they found out about it. Would they deem the grandparents better than him to raise Rex? He hoped not.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later, Randall was holding his son and he was being wheeled down in a wheelchair to the lobby for checkout. He was more than ready to checkout of the hospital.

Rex was all clothed up to keep him warm outside. Randall even had a blanket over himself, covering up his stomach. When they got to the lobby, a scarf was wrapped around his neck, and he was given a jacket. Sondra held Rex while he got the jacket on, then she gave him back.

At the exit, Sondra's car was pulled up and she took Rex and secured him in the car seat in the back. Then she and a nurse helped Randall up and he got himself in the front seat. He had plenty of painkillers being taken home.

The doctor wanted him on paternity leave for up to at least six weeks, to allow his body to heal.

When they got home, Randall had never been happier to see the house again. He walked in carrying little Rex. "This is your new home, Rex." He said.

The baby lizard had his eyes open and could make out some new things, but he was mainly looking up at his daddy. He knew Randall's voice well from being inside him for so long. But now, Rex was sure to be happy that he could have free movement without feeling all crushed up inside in a small place where he barely fit anymore.

There was a mini crib in the living room for Rex to lay in when he wasn't in the nursery. It could be rocked to help him sleep.

Randall hoped he knew how to handle the baby now that he was home and when Sondra and Megan would be out of the house, would he be able to handle it by himself?

During the day was easy, as he slept during the day. But that night, Rex was crying every few hours. He needed diaper changes, feeding, or just wanting attention.

"Why won't he sleep?" Randall asked, annoyed.

"He's still trying to figure out his own schedule." Sondra said. "Yes, it's hard at first, but new parents learn to deal with it. I'll get him." And she was up.

Randall went back to sleep.

Rex was due for a diaper change, again. She cleaned him up and began to sing softly to him, hoping to get him to sleep. It worked. Rex responded well to her voice.

…..

The next day, Sulley and Mike came over for a visit to see how things were going with the new baby. Sulley had told Mike.

Randall was on the couch, feeding Rex his formula with a blanket over him. Sondra was at work and Megan was home from just after school. She had let them in.

"So, how the new baby?" Sulley asked.

"He's fine." Randall said.

"Rex is eating right now." Megan said.

"We can see that." Mike said. He thought he'd never live to see a day like this, seeing Randall holding a baby and feeding it ever so gently.

"Can we see him?" Sulley asked.

"After he's done, Sullivan." Randall said. He was already protective of him. He didn't want to let go of him so easily.

After Rex was fed, Randall let his co-workers hold and see him.

They didn't expect a baby of Randall's to look so darn adorable.

"So, how are you feeling, Randall? After the kind of surgery you had, you know?" Sulley asked.

"Quite sore. But it feels good not to feel fat anymore. My body feels more like its old self from before aside from the incision." Randall said.

Mike couldn't help but glance down the lizard's body, looking for the surgical spot, but it was covered up with the blanket over his lower half.

"Have you heard anything from the child services yet?" Sulley asked.

"No. I don't want to either." Randall said.

"You know, they will find out." Mike said.

"They are not taking my son from me!" Randall growled. "They already have Rhoda's twins that are mine, but I'm not giving Rex up."

Sulley handed Rex back to him. Randall held his son close to him. He hovered over him protectively.

"Well, take care of Rex, Randall. I'll tell Boo the news too of your son." Sulley said.

"Yeah, do that." Randall said.

"Who's Boo?" Megan asked.

"She's a different child friend of Randall's and mine. That's all." Sulley said. He wouldn't give away that she was a human kid.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have homework to do anyway. See ya, guys." Megan said as she saw Sulley and Mike off.

"See ya, Kid." Mike said.

Megan closed the door and went to her room, leaving Randall holding Rex until he fell asleep. Then he forced himself to get up and put him in his crib in the living room. He rocked it gently while he watched a program. It still hurt him to move about much.

Fungus came over later that evening to see the new Randall, Jr. It was an adorable baby to him.

He had seen so many improvements in Randall for a long time now and he was sure he would make a good father.

…

Over time, three weeks later, Randall had seen in the paper that all of the four other females had had his other kids too. They had been born over a month before Rex, but only now was he seeing the announcements.

He saw that Lisa had had a boy. His name was Aeron.

Sadie had had a girl. Her name was Anna.

Iona had had twin girls. Their names were Grace and Heather.

And Fiona had had a boy. His name was Brett.

Plus he remembered the twin boy and girl that Rhoda had had. Steven and Brenda.

And with him having had Rex, he had an even number of genders among his eight babies. Though he might never see his other kids, he would just be glad he was having a chance to raise at least one.


	25. Chapter 25

In the fourth week following Rex's birth, the same social worker came back to visit Randall to see the baby and how Randall was coping with the baby to see if he was fit to be a parent.

"I am disappointed that I wasn't called sooner that the baby had been born." She said.

"I wanted more time to spend with him before anymore strangers came here." Randall snapped at her. He held Rex protectively.

"Randall, calm down." Sondra tried to soothe him. "I assure you, he's only just being a protective parent. He's done well in feeding, helping him sleep, changing, and giving Rex plenty of attention." She told the social worker.

"I need to see the baby too to make sure he's alright." She said.

Randall held Rex closer.

"Randall, honey, let me have him." Sondra said.

He gave his son to her hesitantly. He trusted her, but he didn't trust the social worker. Randall saw Sondra give his son to the social worker.

The social worker opened up the blanket and took a look at the baby lizard called Rex. She saw he looked mostly like his father. But she saw the gray on him and that must have come from the other parent. She saw Rex was wearing a diaper and he cooed happily.

She didn't see any bruises or anything on him. Randall had to have been doing well as a parent, especially with a birthing coach as his girlfriend, or aka, his fiancé.

"So when is the wedding?" She asked.

"In April." Sondra said.

The social worker handed Rex back to Sondra and gave him back to Randall.

"Describe the birth to me."

"That's none of your business!" Randall said angrily.

"Randall! He had emergency surgery because the cord was around Rex's neck and he was losing oxygen. But he's doing fine now. And Randall's healing good too." Sondra said.

Randall hated Sondra having to tell that part. He hoped that didn't affect anything. The cord having been around his son's neck inside him he had no control over.

"Can I see the incision site?"

Randall growled silently, but uncovered his belly and it was still healing. The stitches had been taken out a week ago, but the site itself still burned.

"Well, for now, everything involving care for your son seems in order, though the judge has ordered something else."

Randall and Sondra looked at her. "What?" Randall asked.

"He wants the baby to have some blood taken to see if he identifies with Rhoda's family at all for DNA." The social worker said.

"No way! Rex is my son!" Randall refused.

"It must be done, Mr. Boggs, or the baby can be immediately taken away with the way you are showing yourself to me that you are not fit to be his parent." She said.

"Randall, I know you hate this, but we must do it." Sondra said.

He groaned. "Alright, but Rex is still my son."

"I know he is. But we'll get through this, honey." Sondra said.

"The results must be given to the judge within two weeks from today. Understood?"

"Yes." Sondra said.

The social worker left shortly after and Randall was glad she was gone.

"We do this and they might be sure to take him away from us." Randall said.

"You shouldn't have been so snappy. That can make them think you are not right to be his father." Sondra said.

"I only just don't want them to take him away. I couldn't help myself."

"We have to go through with the orders no matter what." Sondra said. She gave him a comforting hug and kiss. He couldn't help but cry. He didn't want to lose Rex.

….

Two days later, blood was taken from Rex and the little lizard could only cry as the needle pierced him.

For Randall, it hurt him to see his son cry for this stupid thing of DNA comparison.

…

Two weeks later, a letter came in the mail saying that Rex was indeed related to Rhoda's family through Graf. And he was related to Randall as well.

Randall hated these results. He didn't care if Rex was related to them. He didn't want Rex anywhere near that family.

And when the family got the results too, they all smiled at each other. It was Graf's son. They wanted their grandson away from their son's killer, in their mind.

…..

The judge saw the results and he ordered that the family be allowed to see the new baby.

Randall and Sondra brought Rex to the court house under orders with the baby.

A third party monster working with the judge took Rex from Sondra's arms. Randall was real mad about this.

Rex was placed in his grandmother's arms. The new grandfather and great aunt and uncle all looked down proudly at Graf's son. They all made baby talk to Rex.

"What's his name by the way?" The judge asked.

"Rex Jay Boggs." Randall answered.

Rhoda's father looked up. "If he lives with us, that is not going to be his name!"

"It's on his birth certificate." Randall argued. "You aren't taking him from me!"

Sondra was keeping a hold on Randall's arm.

"I want my son back!"

"You'll get him back soon, Mr. Boggs. After the weekend." The judge said.

"WHAT?!" Randall screamed.

"As his DNA shows he is related to them, your son Rex is to be given to his grandparents on the weekends as of now." The judge said. "You will have him during the week."

"NO! I want him back now!" Randall screamed. He tried to get at them, but Sondra and a social worker held him back.

As Randall was pulled from the room, Rhoda's family saw that Randall was unfit to have Rex as his child.

"He's just protective because he loves his son. I see that." The judge said.

"That just proved he's dangerous toward this baby." The uncle said.

"What I said is what is going to happen until further notice." The judge said. "Enjoy your grandson for the weekend."

The family enjoyed taking Rex home. Sondra gave them his supply bag for what he would need. Randall was too unstable at the moment. He glared and growled from the bench he was sitting on. His arms were crossed. This just wasn't fair.

His rapist's parents didn't deserve to have his son in their house.

Sondra took Randall home. She knew how disappointed he was about what had happened.

Megan knew what happened when her mom and to be step dad walked in without little Rex. She knew it was a difficult time.

The other family had to prove they were fit to be in the child's life too. Or it was going to be Rex being shared by both of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Randall had been restless the whole weekend. He was worried about his son. The following Monday was when a social worker brought Rex back to Sondra's house. Randall instantly had him in his arms. He checked him over to make sure he was alright. Rex was just fine.

Randall knew he had never used to be like this before toward anything, but Rex coming into his life had given him new meaning. To love and care for something more than himself that he had brought into the world.

The social worker watched Randall carefully. She knew Sondra was no problem, but it was Randall she had to watch because of his past history even though he was said to be a full citizen again.

She then spoke up, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Boggs, but the judge has ordered something new."

"Now what?" Randall growled at her.

"Randall, calm down. We have him back." Sondra said.

Randall still held his son close to him.

"The judge has ordered that you have to come to court again on the factor of what happened at the warehouse with your old boss and the other lizards." The social worker said.

Randall's eyes widened. "I thought that was settled?"

"No. It wasn't. That was about Rhoda going to prison. You were just telling your story about what happened as a witness that time. This time it's about getting it settled."

"When is the date?" Sondra asked.

"In two weeks. Give you time to prepare." She said and finally left.

Sondra and Randall took Rex inside. Once Rex was in his crib, the two adults stepped into the living room to talk. Megan had already left for school.

"Randall, tell me honestly, what happened with the machine and the cons." Sondra said.

Randall knew only he and Fungus knew what really happened. But he couldn't afford to go back to jail. But saving the city and their world had depended on him by getting rid of the machine, not totally harming them, but they were all caught in the process of getting out. They were too busy trying to get a hold of him rather than getting out was what Randall knew.

"Fungus and I were working on it, though we didn't want to, and it overloaded and blew up. But Waternoose and the other lizards were too busy trying to catch me and not paying attention and they got caught in the blast. That's really all I know." Randall explained. "I was lucky I even made it out alive. Fungus had managed to get Rhoda out." He left out the part about Mary being there.

Sondra looked into his eyes and she saw sincerity in them. She never wanted to think Randall would want to be a killer. Though that had been different over three years ago. He had nearly killed Sulley, but Sulley was alive to this day and his friend, other than his new boss.

She would go to court with him, supporting him in whatever was needed, but she knew that if he did go back to jail, Rhoda's family might downright get Rex, though if she was married to Randall, then she might still have a chance at raising him herself. She loved that little boy too.

And they really should think about getting a lawyer too to help them out with Rex's custody. Things just weren't working out the way they wanted to in the custody battle. And maybe there were more witnesses out there that might have been victims of the other lizards. A lawyer might be able to help track any down.

Then she had a crazy idea.

"Randall, we have two weeks before the court date. I just came up with an idea. The judge will need to think carefully about what happens to you and Rex. If we are married, then Rex will be deemed partly mine being with you. As long as you give the same sincere answer you just gave me, you should be just fine to remain free. But if he should rule against you, then at least Rex should still be allowed to be raised by me. I would be his new mother." Sondra said.

"So, are you saying you want to change the wedding date?" He asked.

"Yes! How about in three days. Megan will come with us. If we can arrange something in three days. But we do need witnesses to attend as well. We can have a small wedding. It should be in the evening to make sure everyone is not working."

Randall thought she had nearly lost her mind in excitement, but it did make sense. It did give him a thought of excitement too, as they were madly in love.

"Alright. I'm not too crazy about all my co-workers, but know who I should invite." He said.

"And I know who I'll invite." She said.

They both went to prepare. And they discussed about the lawyer too.  
….

The next day, both Sondra and Randall went to their jobs and asked some of who they considered friends if they would come to their wedding on Thursday evening.

Randall had asked Fungus first, who said yes. He reluctantly asked Mike because he knew that his girl, Celia could be a bridesmaid or the maid of honor.

Mike was dumbstruck. Randall had actually asked him to come to his wedding.

"Hey, we used to be friends back in college." Randall said in a friendly way.

"Yeah, we did, but you turned on me."

"I joined the wrong crowd. I see it now. I'm sorry." Randall said.

"Alright. I'll be there." Mike said.

Randall also asked Celia himself and she was happy to oblige to be a bridesmaid. Then he asked Sullivan if he would come.

Sulley was surprised at that. But said he would be happy to come. Randall also asked him if he knew any good lawyers, as in the case that he needed one for help to help him in the battle for custody of his son. Sulley said he knew some and would get back to him.

Randall told them all Thursday night at a certain wedding chapel. It was on the edge of Monstropolis.  
…..

Sondra invited Dr. Mason to the wedding and a few of her closest friends. She knew they weren't busy in the evenings. And her parents.

She also asked around of her friends and colleagues if they had ever heard of the ones that had caused trouble and if they should be a witness, that they should come to the court that next week.  
…..

It seemed like the longest three days ever, but all who the couple had invited were busy making their own preparations for the wedding.

Sondra was in charge of who made the cake. Though Randall could bake good things, this was not to be his time to cook a cake. The wedding was to be a small one so it wasn't going to be a ceiling high cake.

Sondra also spoke to the minister as she knew her mate to be wasn't comfortable talking to ones he didn't know too well.

Things got settled quickly and everyone was ready by Thursday evening.

They both had said why it had to be Thursday and not the weekend because they wanted Rex to be the ring boy. And he wouldn't be with them on the weekend.

All the guests dressed up their very best. Mike didn't have much of a body to wear clothes, but he managed. He came hand in hand with Celia. She was to be the maid of honor.

Randall told Sulley that he was going to be his best man. Sulley was grateful and he had talked with a good lawyer to help him out. Randall was grateful to him and he would talk to the lawyer next week.

Sondra's parents were going to be there. Her father would be giving her away. Her mother was happy that she had found a male that truly cared for her.

Her dad's name was Nolan O'Malley. He was a lizard too. He was a red color with four fronds. Though he had blue eyes. He had two arms and two legs. His wife, Elizabeth, was a little smaller than him and she was a purple fur monster that was just a thin, almost like lizard monster. She had four arms and four legs, and green eyes.

They had heard about the new baby and were anxious to meet him.

All the guests found the chapel and went to find their places. Everything had seemed a little rushed.

Randall and Sondra hadn't seen each other since that morning. Randall kept Rex with him.

Sondra had a on beautiful white wedding gown. It only went down to her waist. She had a veil too. The hair on her head was braided up. So was Megan's. She was to be the flower girl, and she would be dates with little Rex.

Randall had on a black and white tux with a bow tie at the neck. It went down to his waist too.

Celia had Randall's wedding ring and Sulley held Sondra's.

When the wedding started, the priest stood at the alter. Mostly everyone had on their nicest clothes.

Randall came down first. Then he stood and watched the others come down hand in hand.

Celia was holding Sulley's arm. Mike wasn't too mad about it. He knew it was just the occasion and knew his friend had no interest in his girl. Though Mike walked down with Sondra's mother.

Randall felt sad that he didn't have parents to watch him get married.

Soon, all the guests were in their spots. Then they waited for Sondra last. She walked down the aisle with her father. She smiled at Randall, who was smiling back at her.

When they got to end of the aisle, they all sat down and Randall took Sondra's arm. They both stood at the alter while Nolan took his seat.

The couple were both very nervous.

The priest started. "Dearly beloved. We are here to witness the joining of Randall Boggs and Sondra O'Malley in matrimony." He went on explaining how marriage should be of love and the responsibilities that came with it.

Some of their guests couldn't help but cry. The words were all so touching. Megan was somehow keeping little Rex so calm and quiet too. But she was finally glad Randall was going to be her new dad.

The vows then began. Sulley got up and gave Randall the ring that he would give to his bride.

The priest then said, "Randall, repeat after me."

Randall nodded.

"I, Randall, take you, Sondra, to be my wife."

Randall said, "I, Randall, take you, Sondra, to be my wife."

"In sickness and in health, through good times and bad."

"In sickness and in health, through good times and bad."

"And to love and to cherish till this day forward, till death do us part."

"And to love and to cherish to this day forward, till death do us part."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Randall pushed the ring onto Sondra's finger.

Sondra had tears of joy in her eyes. Her groom kept on smiling at her.

Then the same vows were said to her and she finally pushed the ring she got from Celia onto Randall's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." The priest said.

Randall and Sondra happily kissed.

Applause broke out immediately. After they broke apart and turned to face the guests, the priest said, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Randall Boggs!"

They all couldn't be happier for the newlywed couple.

Afterward there was dancing, eating dinner, cake, and singing. Neither Randall or Sondra were the best dancers, but they did what they could.

Sondra threw her bouquet and one of her female friends caught it. Then she threw it and Dr. Mason caught it.

It was the time of their lives that night. It was late before they ever got home. Megan was allowed to have that Friday off.

That day, Randall and Sondra just slept off the excitement and made sure Rex had everything he needed.

The next day, the social worker came to get Rex and she found out that there had been a wedding the night before.

"Congratulations you two. You do indeed make each other complete. But I must be on my way with Rex." She said.

This time, even though he didn't want his son to go, Randall was a lot more calmer letting her take him.

Megan was sent to a friend's house to spend the weekend. Randall and Sondra needed this time together.

On Saturday, in the privacy of Sondra's house, now Randall's too, after the months of waiting and healing, Randall and Sondra finally gave themselves to each other in mating form.

Randall had never felt this happy with anyone before. And he had had many unfaithful girlfriends before and the ones who had used him. Sondra was nothing like them. She respected him, supported him, and was happy to give him her love. He was happy to return it, though he had never known this type of love before. He had been surprised he had it in him.

Sondra had been told of Randall's past, and she felt for him. He had been someone who had just been so misunderstood practically since the day he was born. He deserved someone to love him and keep him on his new way in life. Plus now that he was a new father.

But in two weeks would decide what would happen in Randall's future should he be determined guilty or innocent.


	27. Chapter 27

After a harmonious weekend and Rex was once again returned by a social worker, and after she left, the lawyer that Sulley had mentioned showed up to talk to Randall. Sondra was at work when he came over.

The lawyer's name was Mr. Blake Stone. He was a fish like monster with blue skin, wore a business suit with a suitcase. He had two arms and two legs. He had a fin on the back of his neck. He had webbing on his hands. His eyes were a chocolate brown. He had a real serious look to him. He was a good friend of Sulley's, but he was still paying him for his job to represent Randall's case.

He talked with Randall about what had happened in the past with the other lizards, how he was used and raped. And about the machine incident, as that was what the court case was supposed to be about. But he also talked about his child's custody battle. Randall remained calm talking to him.

Blake said he would happy to help out with his son's custody battle too. He would look into all the matters and it would be taken seriously.

"Thank you. I don't have much to offer other than my thanks." Randall said.

"Don't worry about it right now. We will get this straightened out. It seems to me that something was so off that that judge had just downright ordered visitation rights to the grandparents. You are the rightful parent of your son. I will do everything I can to help, Randall." Blake said.

Randall was glad the lawyer agreed with him. Now he knew he should have had this guy sooner, but he hadn't known him until he had talked to Sullivan about it. Now he was even more grateful to Sullivan for pointing out Mr. Stone.

…..

All the guests came to the court two weeks after, along with Rhoda's family. Randall was ready to put this stupid event behind him. But it greatly questioned his future again. A life being able to be free, or going back to prison.

Sondra hoped her mate wouldn't have to go back to prison.

Fungus was there again too. He would be questioned as well since he was there. He hadn't been in jail before. But his friend had and hoped he wouldn't have to go back.

Randall was called to the stand first. Aside from Fungus, there were no real other witnesses besides Mary and Rhoda and Rhoda was in prison. And Mary was a human, so she couldn't be there.

The lawyer questioned about what happened at that warehouse of that day. Randall answered it nice and calm, the same thing of what he told Sondra two weeks before.

Then he was questioned about his relationship with his son.

"I love my son. I was raped, and it took me a long time to come to terms with being pregnant with a baby that was my attacker's. But seeing him on ultrasound and feeling him move inside me made me change my mind about putting him up for adoption. I have gone through many changes for a long time now and never want to be that person that I was a long time ago. Please, what happened with the machine exploding was an accident. I want to be around for my son. I never had my birth parents love me. I want to be there for Rex." Randall explained. "And my new wife, Sondra, has shown me what true love is."

Sondra smiled at him.

"Thank you, Boggs. You can step down now." The judge said. It was a different judge who seemed much harsher than the one who was in charge of deciding who took care of Rex.

Fungus was questioned next and his answers about the incident with the machine were no different than Randall's.

There wasn't much else that could be done in calling witnesses other than Rhoda, who wasn't there this time. Randall was glad she wasn't. She would have lied through her teeth about the incident just to get her parents to adopt Rex and put Randall in jail again.

There had been other witnesses searched for and they just couldn't find any to help out with the lizard cons, but Mrs. Waternoose was there and she was so upset about her husband having been involved with what had happened.

The verdict would be in the morning. Fungus and Randall had to come back for it.

Randall was so reluctant to eat his food that night. He just felt so nervous about the verdict. He was grateful for Sondra's support, but he just couldn't help it.

Later, he couldn't sleep too well either. He and his mate were both restless in bed, but they still snuggled together and took care of Rex.

….

The next morning, they all went back to the court house to get the verdict.

Fungus was deemed innocent. But the real decision was about Randall's future.

Even Mrs. Waternoose was there. She was still mad that her husband was gone. Even though he had been in prison before, at least she could still go and see him. But not now. She wanted to know if this lizard that was her husband's former employee was deemed a killer.

The jury of monsters passed their decision in a note down to the judge. He looked and then gave it back to them.

Randall looked at them so nervously. He held Sondra's hand so tightly. ' _Please let them find me innocent.'_ He said to himself.

Sondra was also thinking things to herself that she didn't want her love to go to jail either.

"And what did you find the verdict?" The judge asked.

"From what both Mr. Boggs and his associate, Mr. Fungus have said from both now and at Rhoda's court date, that all that happened that day with the machine was an accident with some old rusty, dangerous wiring."

Randall perked up at that.

"We deem Mr. Boggs…"

Randall and his friends and mate waited anxiously for the words. Randall's breathing quickened.

"Not guilty."

Randall let out a huge sigh of relief. He and Sondra held each other so hard. His friends were glad he was found innocent too.

Though on the other side, Rhoda's family still saw him as a killer. He had messed with it. And they would still be determined to keep their grandson too.

Randall was happy to be walking home a free monster. Megan was watching Rex at home.

But then, the judge spoke up again.

"And a second order has come across my desk here concerning the custody of the son of Mr. Boggs."

They all calmed down and looked up with concern.

"From the reports that I have read and heard, that Randall Boggs has proven himself to be a new member of our society and is reformed. He is qualified to be a parent to Rex Boggs, and he is to be his father as he is. And the other family of what was the so-called rapist father, Graf Uganda, they shall have no further contact with Rex Boggs." The judge ordered.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"That's our grandchild!" The father argued.

The judge said. "My mind is made up. And you Uganda's, are not to go near the Boggs. If you go near them, you will be held in contempt of the restraining order I am now issuing."

Rhoda's family was not pleased about this.

Randall and Sondra were even more happy that the judge had ruled this out too, that they were now officially going to be able to raise little Rex and the other family would not be allowed to go near them. But yet, Randall was worried about the twins that they still had.

Randall wasn't sure he could take on more than one kid at a time, though he knew he had officially eight kids in all. All his others were out there somewhere. He might have chances to meet them one day, but until then, he wished them well.

After court, Randall and Sondra talked to Blake and asked how he was allowed the rightful custody.

"I found security camera footage from over ten months ago of another lizard grabbing you, Randall, that was your rapist. And I found out that other judge had been paid illegally to make him order you to give your son to the other family, and you had told me that the grandfather threatened to kill you. And one of the social workers had recorded it on record. So everything is now set right. You can raise your son."

"Thank you so much." Randall said happily.

"You have made us so happy, Mr. Stone." Sondra added.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you ever need help in anymore cases." Stone said and left them to go do his next case.

Mrs. Waternoose wasn't too happy with the outcome, but she had heard what had been said. She didn't know what else to do at this point. All she could do was just go on with her life as she had been.

Randall and Sondra went home and told Megan the wonderful news. Rex could now be her official younger brother. Megan was so happy for her step-dad and Rex.

Randall was so happy that he had found a great girl to love him and support him in what he did. She had a daughter which he made sure to treat like his own. She even had learned to call him Dad. It was a concept he had to get used to as Rex, his son, would one day call him that too, when he learned to talk.

And though Rex had not been a planned child for him, now that Randall had accepted him in his life, he wouldn't give Rex up for the world. He was glad to have a true family now after all the hard times he had faced in his life, and wouldn't trade it for anything.

And at his job, what used to be old rivals had become closer friends. They were like an extended family too. Mike and Sulley were even proud to call themselves uncles to Randall's son.

Randall took Rex to work with him every day and left him in the daycare section. He was well taken care of there. Randall would check on him at lunch and at break times.

Rex was really contented in his family. He couldn't get any happier for a little lizard monster baby. He was well taken care of and loved so much. He would have a better life started out than Randall did at his age. And Randall would see that he did have a better life.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been eight years since all the bad things had happened to Randall. But he was happily married now, with Rex being 8 now. His wife, Sondra was expecting a new baby, his second child that he would raise, but first with her.

For the last eight years, the two of them had wanted to make sure Rex was going to be alright before they planned any possible children.

Rex had started showing inheritance from Randall at about age 4 that he had blending abilities as well, and just as with his father when he was young, he had some trouble controlling his blending. But at least he knew who he got it from.

Randall assured him it wouldn't always be easy, but it could be useful. They would try working on it, but nothing would be guaranteed until he was much older.

Megan was grown up now and moved out. She was 22 and lived on the other side of Monstropolis. She had loved being a big sister and Sulley had been impressed with her knowing how to make kids laugh. But she preferred being the daycare assistant. She loved looking after little kids, especially with her time looking after Rex as a baby. She would look forward to a time being a mom someday too.

Rex was in second grade in school. There were two separate 2nd grade classes. Between the two classes, there were a total of 8 lizard children in them. They were divided to four in each classroom. The school year had only just begun.

At recess, seven of the lizard children met up to play and have fun. Rex got up his courage to ask if he could be their friend too. He felt like an oddball out being a lizard without friends because all the other kids thought he was weird with his blending ability.

"Are you guys all close friends? You all seemed that way when I first saw you." Rex said.

"We're all brothers and sisters, actually." One of the boys said.

"I never would have guessed." Rex said. "I don't have any siblings my own age. I have an older step-sister, but she doesn't live with me anymore, but I still see her on weekends. And I am getting a new baby brother or sister soon."

Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere from behind and scared Rex. He vanished instantly as a response.

The others gasped, as they all had a little bit of disappearing themselves too, but not entirely.

Rex reappeared. He saw the seven others had it too. "Wow. I never would have guessed any of you could do it too."

"Yeah, we don't seem to do it entirely. But it's so unpredictable." A girl said.

"Our moms have told us we get the ability from our father, but he left before we were born." A boy said.

"I get the ability from my father too. He tells me it's not easy to control it until I get older.

The same might be when you get older too." Rex said. "My name is Rex. What are your names?"

"My name is Aeron." This boy was violet with blue stripes on his back. He had 3 fronds, 2 arms and 4 legs. He had green eyes.

The next boy said, "My name is Steven, and this is my twin sister, Brenda."

Steven was orange with blue stripes. He had 6 arms and 4 legs. He had 2 fronds, and blue eyes.

Brenda was purple with orange stripes. She had 1 frond and blonde hair. She had green eyes. She had 4 arms and 4 legs.

Rex never would have guessed they were twins.

A girl said, "My name is Anna."

Anna was violet. She had 4 arms and 4 legs, 3 fronds, black hair, and green eyes.

The last boy said, "My name is Brett."

Brett was a dark purple with a light blue tail. He had 4 arms and 4 legs, 3 fronds, and brown eyes.

The last two to introduce themselves were another set of twins. Twin sisters. Grace and Heather.

Grace had red skin. She had 3 sets of arms and 3 sets of legs. She had 3 fronds, red hair, and amber eyes.

Heather had purple skin mainly, with purple stripes. She had 4 arms and 4 legs. She had 3 fronds and red hair, but had green eyes.

To Rex, they all didn't have the same colors, but some of them had matching green eyes. He had those eyes too. And the ones who were purple or violet colored got his attention.

"Do you know what your father's name was?" Rex asked.

"No. Our moms choose not to talk about him." Grace said.

"Our mom was in jail for the first six years of our lives. We were raised by our grandparents mostly." Steven said. "But our mom is learning to live with us."

"My dad was in jail many years back, but won't tell me why." Rex said. "But anyway, can I be in your group? I need to be with others like me."

The group looked at each other and looking Rex over, seeing he had some colors in common with them, Aeron said, "Yeah, you can."

Rex was thrilled that he finally had some others like himself. It wouldn't feel so lonely here anymore. Then the bell rang to go inside.

That evening, Rex was so happy when he got home he had to tell his parents about his new friends.

"Mom, Dad, I made some new friends today!" Rex cheered happily at the table.

"That's great, Rex. How many friends?" Sondra asked.

"There's a group of seven lizard kids like myself in both of the second graders. They let me be their friend."

Randall perked up at hearing that. "Can you tell me more about your friends? I'd like to hear about them."

"Well, they said they weren't exactly just friends, but they were all brothers and sisters. They had similar colors, and some looked different, but I noticed a lot of purple skin and green eyes." Rex said.

"What are their names?" Randall asked. He was curious about these kids because he knew he had seven others out there, but had never met them. What Rex was describing sounded like they may them.

"Aeron, Anna, and Brett. And there are two sets of twins, Steven and Brenda, and Grace and Heather." Rex said.

From what his son had just said, Randall remembered that he had been told he was going to be a father to two sets of twins, and Rhoda had been mother to one of them. He didn't like this.

Sondra noticed Randall was starting to get flustered. "What's wrong, honey?"

Randall looked at her, but smiled. "Nothing."

"Randall, I know you better than that."

"I'll tell you after dinner." He said. He didn't want to talk about it in front of Rex, at least not yet. Sondra understood.

Rex went to go play in his playroom following dinner while his parents went to their bedroom to talk.

As they sat on their bed, Randall began. "I know it's been a long time to think about it, but from what Rex was describing, I think those are my kids. The ones who I fathered when the five females kidnapped and raped me, but they didn't want me to have contact with them after what happened with the explosion killing my ex-boss and the lizard males."

"What are you thinking? They might be yours, but you have Rex and this one coming. You wouldn't be able to take care of all of them." Sondra said. "You might have to let things be as they are. Unless you want to get into another custody battle, it might be better to leave things as they are."

Randall really didn't want to get into anymore custody battles. His wife was probably right, but he still at least just wanted to see what these kids looked like. Even if they never found out he was their biological father.

The best way he might get a chance to see them would be maybe a play date in the park.

When the parents went to tuck Rex in that night, Sondra spoke to her son, "Rex, we would very much like to meet your friends. All of them at once. Do you think you could ask them if they wanted to have a play date with you in the park this Saturday? We would very much like to meet them and their families."

"Really? Sure!" Rex said.

But it all would depend on what the parents of his friends would say. Randall knew this was a risk, but he had to find out.

…

Rex asked his friends at school the next day if they all could have that play date at the park. They were interested yes, but they would all have to ask their mothers.

When they came the following day, they all said their moms were agreeable to it. They wanted to meet Rex too.

Randall and Sondra were pleased to hear the answers. Sondra would take Rex to meet the other moms. Randall wanted to see the kids from a distance, but would want to make an appearance if the mothers were who he thought they were.


	29. Chapter 29

That Saturday, around three in the afternoon, six female monsters showed up with the eight children out in the open at the park.

Five of them were all lizards, but they could see that Sondra was nearly lizard like, but with fur. And that she was pregnant.

The kids all went off to play once they were introduced.

Randall had made himself invisible and was overhearing everything. He recognized all of the mothers. They were Lisa, Fiona, Sadie, Rhoda, and Iona alright.

Rhoda had recognized Sondra a bit. Her friends didn't know her at all. She spoke up. "What's your last name, Sondra?" She asked.

"Boggs." Sondra replied.

The rest of them got worried. This was trouble.

"You are the wife of Randall Boggs, aren't you?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, I am."

"That must be Randall's baby you are carrying." Lisa stated.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Sondra said. She looked at Rhoda. "I know you. You were that one female that caused my husband so much trouble so long ago." She began backing away.

"They all were." Randall said, appearing next to her.

"Randall! You were here eavesdropping?" Iona snapped.

"I needed to see what my son was talking about when he described his group of friends to me. And I needed to see what my kids all looked like somehow." Randall said.

"What? Are you going to have us arrested?" Sadie asked.

"What you all did to me so long ago was not right. Some of you might have been gentle on me to give you what you wanted, but everything was still way beyond all wrong." Randall said firmly.

"You all should have just gone and found yourselves suitable males of your own. And what Randall did was forced upon him for your greed." Sondra added.

"We've stayed connected all these years, and he had the best qualities that could be found in a local male. That's what we were striving for." Lisa said. "He gave that to us in his offspring."

"You did nothing but use me! I am not just some toy you can use and toss away!" Randall yelled.

The kids became aware of the grown ups yelling, particularly hearing a male voice. They looked over and saw the parents looking so mad at each other. They wondered what was wrong. They went to see what was wrong.

The grown ups were having an angry stare down when the kids came up. "What's wrong?" Heather asked.

Randall looked down at them all. All of his kids were together.

"This is my dad." Rex said.

"Actually, Rex, you might find this hard to believe, but these other kids are not just your friends. They are brothers and sisters of yours too." Randall said quickly before the other females began separating the kids.

The kids were all so shocked to hear this.

"Kids, if your mothers have told you anything about a father in their lives at all, I am your father." Randall blurted it out.

"This male is crazy!" Iona said.

"We must all be going now." Lisa said.

"But we were having so much fun!" Brett cried.

"You are not associating with these lizards again." Fiona said angrily.

"Go on, tell your kids the truth!" Sondra said. "They deserve to know who their real father is."

"We are not going to meet again, Boggs!" Lisa shouted at them.

After they were all gone, Rex was not happy. He began to cry. Sondra held him. She was glad nothing had turned physical, but this had not been a good day. But Randall had at least seen his other kids, even if he never saw them again.

"Why did you have to fight? They were my friends!" Rex sobbed.

"This isn't easy to tell you, Rex, but those other kids are really siblings of yours I didn't tell you about." Randall said. "I knew I was a father to some others out there, but I had never been told where they were. When you started telling me about them as your friends, I had to see them for myself. And seeing their mothers again, they are your siblings."

"But why do you all hate each other if they are my siblings?" Rex asked. He was still in Sondra's arms.

Randall had his own sad look on. "I know this is a shock to you, Rex, but let's just say that the different mothers of your other siblings were mean to me a long time ago and used me. It's not easy to explain this to you. They wanted children of their own and I helped them. None of it was love though. It was all strictly business with them. And they had some mean brothers too that were also mean to me. You might get along with them, but just be careful."

"They are the first lizard children that I have met and they also have the blending abilities too. No other kids in class can do what we can." Rex said.

Randall knew there was always the chance that he might have passed on that trait to the other kids too. How could the other kids learn to control it without the right guidance? Their mothers didn't have that ability.

The family went home. Rex was pretty mad and went to his room.

"I knew him running into his siblings had to be a possibility some day." Randall said.

"I know this is hard for him. But he's still young and has time to adjust. But I just wonder how we as the adults are going to handle this. He will want to be with them." Sondra said. "Others of his own kind."

"I know. The kids were all innocent in what happened, but it's what their mothers decide to do after this." Randall said.  
…

After that, when Rex went to school, he didn't see his friends or siblings anymore. It was found out that they had to move away. Why? It was never said why.

Randall had a feeling he knew why. Because the females didn't want any custody battle just like him. He may never see those other kids again. And as much as Rex was mad at him right now, his son would move on.

But Rex never met any other lizard kids like him again, though over the years growing up, some new ones popped up in his classes. But they didn't have his blending ability.

When Sondra had the new baby, it was a girl. Rex had a baby sister. They named her Nicole. She was pink like her mom and had fur. She had her dad's green eyes and bluish tail. She had also gotten 2 fronds and purple hair on her head. She had 4 arms and 4 legs like both her parents.

This was Sondra's second child, but Randall realized it was his 9th child.

Randall's bloodline had been spread out. He had no idea where the other seven were. He would probably never find out, but he was perfectly happy raising two. He had had a son, now he had a daughter he could raise with a female who loved him.

 **Only one more chapter left.**


	30. Chapter 30

Years later, Rex was all grown and moved out. He was 17 and going to college. Randall had gone to college at a young age too. His son was very smart and wanted to be an engineer to make and fix vehicles.

Randall was proud of his son for how far he had come despite stuff from so long ago. He had never mentioned to him about Graf. He didn't want him to know. When Rex had asked him about his grayish stripes, Randall had simply said it might have come from some part of his own parentage, which he didn't even remember who his real parents were.

Rex wished he could have known his dad's parents. But the parents that Randall had known had adopted him and had died before he was even thirty. But at least Rex had known his step-mom's parents. They were as good as it got for grandparents. They were still around for little Nikki. That was his sister's nickname.

Rex and Nikki were both friends with the human, Mary. They had grown up together. Rex had a special bond with her, but he was definitely trying to have more bonds with other monsters. She was just fine as a secret friend.

Mary was now finishing up college and was still close as ever to Sulley and Mike, as well as Randall. She still called him Randy, but she was the only one allowed to call him that.

Sondra had changed careers. She was now a gynecologist. She helped females and even the sometimes pregnant male with their babies to be.

Megan, by now, was married and had two kids of her own with a loving husband named Patrick. He was a green lizard monster with 4 fronds, six limbs, and blue eyes. He was a great partner to Megan.

They had a son and daughter. Wendy and Cade.

Rex had had many difficulties in school growing up. He had encountered many things that Randall had gone through when he was young, especially about his blending, but now that he was older, he could control his ability better, except maybe being startled suddenly if he didn't see the surprise coming.

He was starting to have a relationship with a girl from the PNK group at his college, the old Monsters University, where Randall had gone. But scaring was not studied there anymore. Laughter was the new energy source this long down the road with this new generation that Monsters, Inc had inspired in a lot of monsters and other monster working facilities.

Nicole was inspired by her older brother. She wasn't much into mechanics, but would sometimes help Randall out on working on the cars at home.

Randall had since moved on from Monsters, Inc and had opened his own mechanics shop. A lot of monsters came to his shop to have them fixed. He was good at what he did. Fungus even helped him out. He had hired some others too.

The name of the shop was Randall's Auto Shop. He had decent enough prices to not rob a customer blind. It made him enough to help keep the house he and Sondra lived in. They now owned their own place.

At the school, Rex was enjoying his education when he ran into a group of seven lizards. And once again, they had met up and even remembered each other.

Their mothers had found some suitable males over the years and married finally. But they did know the truth that Randall was their real father. They had moved far away to avoid seeing him and avoiding further confrontations so long ago.

Now that the kids were grown up and didn't always have to tell their parents everything, they hung out at college secretly. Rex didn't tell his parents about this, at least at first. He was glad to see his siblings again. At least now he had his own kind to hang with when he wasn't with his girlfriend or studying.

Even though Rex told them about Randall, they couldn't help themselves and went to meet him.

Randall was at his shop when he was met up with a bunch of young lizards. He was at the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Are you Randall Boggs?" The dark purple male said.

"I have that honor." Randall said.

"Dad, it's us." Grace said.

Randall's eyes lit up at that. No one but Rex, Nicole, or Megan called him that. But he then noticed some of the looks on the young ones.

"Our mothers told us of you, and we have waited all these years to be on our own to finally meet you without the possibility of causing trouble. We don't mean any harm." Aeron said.

"Did you ever want contact with us?" Anna asked.

Randall sighed. "Yes, but it was all what your mothers did. After a certain incident happened, they didn't allow me to see you ever. Not even when you were born. I assume they told you about everything?"

"Yeah, and they feel bad about it, but they just felt they couldn't find anyone better at the time to be our father." Steven said.

Randall would always feel doubted about what they did so long ago, but he wouldn't take it out on the kids. He said he would be willing to be involved in their lives as long as they didn't tell their mothers.

They were glad not to. Randall began a relationship with all his kids. Rex found out and was glad he had more siblings to do things with that were his age. He could do things with Nikki, but there were still some things she was still too young for. She had her own age group of friends at the age of ten, even if it was just a small one. There were only a few in her class that accepted her, blending ability and all.

Sondra found out about it and was a little uneasy about it, but she knew her husband had every right to want to know his children. They were his family too, despite how things had started so long ago.

Now, at the age of 47, as he had been 29 when he had had Rex, and fathered the other seven, Randall was still young enough to work and be a father and be in all his kids' lives for a long time. Brett and Steven wanted to work alongside him in his shop, but if they were to keep their relationship a secret, as much as it pained him to say no, he had to say no.

"Dad, we are over 18 now. So what if our moms find out now. Adults can't take us away from them." Steven said.

"No. But your mother's family had to make life so tough for me many years ago when they didn't even want me to keep your brother, Rex." Randall said. "I don't need trouble coming up like that from the past again. I have had so much rejection and being hated much of my life, boys. It hasn't been easy for me to get to where I am today, and only hope that you had it better than I did."

"I guess we might have." Brett said. "Sure, we were teased and everything, but we always had each other at school to see us through. We were our own support system. It's what got us through the hard school years from the bullies. Being together made it nearly impossible for anyone to go against us. We had learned defense skills."

"Alright. We can give it a try." Randall said.

So two of his sons joined him in the shop.

…

Rhoda and Fiona were glad that their sons had found a job working together at the same place, but were not thrilled when their sons had to talk to them angrily and told them that they were working alongside their real father.

The secret relationship came out too. They weren't pleased about it. They both went to investigate the business.

From inside their car across the street, the two of them could see their sons toiling away in the mechanics shop. They even did spot Randall among them. He was being no threat to them. He just did what he did working on vehicles and helping his sons find parts.

As much as Rhoda and Fiona were jealous that their sons having the relationship with Randall, they knew there wasn't much they could do. Their kids were all grown up now and had their own lives to live.

Randall hadn't been a threat to anyone for years. So why would anyone believe he was trouble now? But some people could always return to old ways when new ways never worked out.

Rhoda was almost willing to make trouble for him again, but Fiona stopped her. "Rhoda, he's been through enough all these years. It was a hard enough battle from your family just for him to keep the child that he raised all these years."

"That baby was my brother's son. That's why it was so hard to let it go for so long. But yeah, I had Steven and Brenda. I got to raise them for most of their lives. I'm not going to cause him trouble. It was a mistake for me to team up with the boys and that crab they were working with. That's what got them all killed. I guess Randall was right to stop them."

"We have raised our kids well. Let them have a relationship with him. Since we denied Randall contact all those years, they have much catching up to do." Fiona said.

Rhoda nodded. She started up the car and drove away. They wouldn't make anymore trouble for Randall.

Randall had spotted the car outside his shop. He had seen who was in it. He hoped they weren't going to make more trouble for him.

They never did. Lisa, Sadie, and Iona also did find out as well. They decided to let things be and let their kids be with their dad when they wanted to be.

….

Randall had worked so hard all his life to get to where he was now. He had been so shy and naïve when he was younger in his younger school years and in college, then he had turned to that grumpy, evil kind of person for so many years and it had been so hard to come out of it.

Being banished had not been easy on him, and when he managed to come back, he had paid the price for it by going to jail and being on probation for much longer. But being in jail had made him think he had wasted so much by being that person and nearly making the biggest mistakes of his life, possibly harming that little girl and nearly killing Sullivan. If he had killed him, he would be in prison the rest of his life if not sentenced to death.

But he overcame it. He wouldn't have minded finding his soul mate the regular way. But when the girls and their brothers kidnapped him, they set things in motion for him to start having something new in his life. His own new blood relatives. But he had never asked to be raped. It had been hard coming to terms with it all.

As going through a forced pregnancy was scary enough and nearly losing the chance when the boys and Waternoose had escaped and threatened to kill the baby, he had known he had to get rid of them. He didn't want to call himself a killer, but they had pushed him too far.

The city and the human side had been saved by his actions. And he met Sondra shortly after. She had been there for him ever since they met when he was pregnant with Rex. They didn't know each other very long before they were married, but they had been each other's best friend and partners for many years now, and raised some kids together.

And now, Randall had his own relationships with the kids that he hadn't seen grow up. And Rex wanted to be involved with them too. Things had always been so weird in Randall's life, but with everything feeling like paradise, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Mike and Sulley still worked at Monsters, Inc. Sulley had found a girl and was married to her. As was Mike and Celia. Randall and his family had come to the weddings just as they had been at his and Sondra's.

Life couldn't have gotten better in the life of Randall Boggs.

The End

 **So how did you all like this story? Please review.**


End file.
